Distance Through Time
by BabyGurl278
Summary: A group of smashers are thrown into the future, where they learn it's ruled by one of their friends. Now they must travel through time to prevent it from ever happening. Complete!
1. Celebration

A/N:

My next Super Smash Bros. Melee story! I'm really excited about this one, because this is totally different from my little romantic love triangle. No much to say, the summary pretty much explains it all.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters…will say it once and once only.

Enjoy!

* * *

Distance Through Time

Chapter 1: Celebration

* * *

" I am proud to present, the champion of the Super Smash Bros. Melee Tournament…" Master Hand's voice echoed piercingly out of the speakers, as many suspenseful eyes glanced up at the podium.

Up on the stage, four smashers stood eagerly waiting Master Hand to finish his sentence. Fox, Marth, Link and Mario stood in line, after being on the stage for over fifteen minutes.

Fox held a straight plain face as his tail wagged behind him. He had placed second in the tournament last year, losing to Link. He was confident to win this year. The young Hylian wasn't going to take the top spot again.

Marth, who wasn't in the tournament last year, was more anxious than Fox. All he dreamed of was becoming champion of the Super Smash Bros Tournament. After hearing the news about how the first tournament had gone, Marth knew he had to join. He had done well and actually made it to the top four.

Link was surely confident in his win. No doubt about it. He had no problems winning last year. This year was the same with the exception of a few loses. Before the final assembly had stared, many smashers had believed that Link was going to win. Most thought it was obvious. He was champion last year, and was going to keep the title.

Mario, who placed third last year, was determined to win this tournament. He was known as the ultimate hero, the most well known and loved. Placing third didn't help his reputation, and Link basically walked up and took his spot. Mario had to admit, part of him didn't like Link. And after this assembly was over, he knew it wasn't going to get any better.

" The champion of the Super Smash Bros. Melee Tournament is…" Master Hand briefly paused, to continue to build the anticipation. " Link!"

The rest of the smashers and staff clapped and cheered, as Link, who held a strong grin, walked up to the podium to claim his second trophy and make his award winning speech. Marth, Fox, and Mario walked off to the side, so they weren't a distraction to Link.

Marth watched Link continue his speech, while Mario crossed his arms and leaned up against a table, glaring at Link at the corner of his eye. Fox steadily walked up to the Italian Plummer.

" Mama mia, we're not going to live this one down."

Marth looked over his shoulder at Mario and walked over to the two smashers. " What's wrong?"

" You weren't here last year, so you don't know." Mario explained.

" Link always gloats about him winning." Fox added. " He rubs it in everyone's face."

Marth shrugged. " Who wouldn't?"

" With him it's horrible." Mario replied. " It makes you want to hate him."

Marth frowned and looked back at Link, who held the trophy in the air, taking in all of the glory and fame. Maybe what Mario and Fox were trying to tell him was the truth. At first Link didn't seem like one to gloat, but now he sees an entirely different side to the Hylian.

Link walked off the stage over in their direction, as Master Hand went back to the podium talking about the dance later on tonight. Link continued to hold a strong grin, as he waved the trophy around in their faces, at his second win in a row. Marth looked over at Mario and Fox, looking at their expressions. They didn't seem so pleased about Link's win.

" Hey, guys—better luck next year right?" Link questioned.

" I guess so." Mario replied.

" Why so down? Aren't you supposed to be congratulating me in my second champion win?"

" Congratulations." Mario grunted his teeth.

Link sneered and walked away, heading over toward the other smashers. Mario took a deep breath as he looked back at the blue-haired prince. " See what I mean?"

Marth raised his eyebrows and nodded, crossing his arms. " I guess I understand now. But he'll probably calm down after the dance, right?"

Fox chuckled and smirked. " Yeah right. At the dance, he takes the champion thing too seriously. The fame goes straight to his head."

Marth smiled, " I can't wait to see…"

* * *

" This setting is so beautiful." Peach commented as she continued to gaze at the decorations and setting of the dance. " Don't you think so Mario?"

Mario who was busy thinking to himself, snapped back into reality, and turned to Peach. He briefly looked around the dinning hall, carefully examining his surroundings. All of the smashers had shown up, there was not one person who didn't show. Most of the smashers had dressed up for the occasion; others wore their usual attire. Loud dance music was played and a dance floor was set up. A buffet table served food, and the dinning hall where they usually ate was decorated with white and black decorations to set a formal mood.

The Italian Plummer had to agree; the decorations for the dance were a lot better than last year. With more smashers this year, the party had a more liver and festive touch to it as well. Though no matter how he tried, his mind could never go away from Link winning the tournament for the second time in a row. After getting the results back from Master Hand, it seems that Fox placed second once more with Marth in third. That left Mario dead last in fourth just like last year.

" Mario?" Peach leaned over the table, and lightly touched Mario's shoulder, causing him to jump startled.

" I'm just thinking, Peach. Sorry."

Peach shook her head. " Forget about the tournament. It's over. Just have a good time now; it's our last night at the campus you know. Tomorrow, everyone goes home."

" I know Peach, but—" he sighed deeply. " This is the second time I came in fourth. I'm losing my touch."

Peach softly chuckled, and grabbed Mario's hand holding onto it, comforting him. " I don't think you are. I believe you are the same Mario. No tournament is going to change that."

Mario sighed and nodded. " I know, but it's just…"

He located Link, within the crowd and studied him. The Hylian, who wore a golden crown to prove his success, began dancing with a group of smashers, getting all of the attention and fame. Nothing was going make Mario appreciate the Hero of Time. Throughout the entire tournament, the Hylian believed he was going to win. He was so cocky and confident, that it caused Mario to hate him.

Nothing was going to change how he felt.

" I just can't stand him."

Peach sighed. " Come on, let's go dance to get your mind away from him."

* * *

Fox stood with his friends, Young Link and Falco, bobbing his head to the music. It was his last night here at the campus with all of his friends. He was going to have a good time, even though he lost to Link for the second time. There was nothing he could do about it, Link was obvious tougher him. He wasn't going to let the lost trouble him, like it had done to Mario.

As Young Link and Falco began to talk, Fox finished his plate and threw it in the trash. He turned toward his two companions who were talking about Bowser and Ganondorf. If something were to mess up tonight, everyone were going to blame Bowser and Ganondorf. The two were known as the bad boys, who always caused trouble. And tonight, it was no different.

" Someone needs to teach those two a lesson." Young Link explained.

Falco grinned and nudged Young Link in the arm. " Exactly, why not go show them whose boss."

Young Link quickly shook his head. " Oh, not me. They'd surely win."

" Why not have Link go do it, since he is champion the tournament," Fox suggested.

Falco turned to his young friend and crossed his arms. " Hey, what was that about? I thought you had this tournament in the bag?"

Fox shrugged. " I thought I did."

" It was obvious though Link was going to win," Young Link explained. " He barely lost a battle."

Fox nodded. " I have to admit, he is a pretty good fighter. Although Mario isn't taking it too well."

Young Link chuckled as they walked over toward the DJ. " If you were the considered the best, I understand how he feels."

" He needs to get over it." Falco snapped. " Eventually someone was going to out beat him."

Young Link crossed his arms. " Yeah, but not three other people. Isn't this the second year he came in fourth?"

Fox nodded. He crossed his arms looking over at everyone having a good time, noticing that Mario was the only one acting miserable. He felt a little sorry for the Plummer, but knew that there was nothing he could do. The tournament was over, and all that left was having fun, before everyone heads home tomorrow.

Fox turned to his two friends, and smiled joining their conversation. He wasn't going to let anything ruin his fun tonight. He was happy about placing second and congratulated Link for winning once again. The tournament was nothing, but a game.

And the game was finally over.

* * *

Bowser carefully watched Link, from his position behind the punch bowl. He tried not to make it so obvious, and occasionally focused his attention elsewhere, on other smashers. His striking eyes continuously looked over by the front door, where Ganondorf waited. He waited for his signal, before finally moving from his spot, and heading in his direction.

" Ganondorf, are you sure about this?" Bowser questioned the Gerudo.

Ganondorf nodded, crossing his arms. " Of course. This is his second champion win in the tournament. I have faced him in Hyrule many times. His strength and power won't disappoint us."

" I just don't want things to mess up." Bowser exclaimed.

" It won't!" Ganondorf snapped. " I will make sure of that. With the two of us working together, we won't fail."

Ganondorf abruptly was quiet, as Link and Zelda headed in their direction. Bowser walked away from Ganondorf—according to their plan—and went to go talk with the mysterious Pokemon Mewtwo. Ganondorf cleared his throat and walked up to the two Hylian's only focusing on the Hero of Time.

" Link, do you have a minute?"

Link removed his arm from around Zelda's waist and walked up to the Gerudo, crossing his arms. " What do you want?"

" I first off want to congratulate you on winning the tournament."

Link raised an eyebrow. " Is that it?"

" There's something I want to talk to you about, but I don't want to talk about it in here. May we go outside?"

" As long as Zelda comes with me." Link explained.

Ganondorf devilishly grinned and nodded. " That's perfectly fine. She's welcome to come along."

Link sighed and nodded. " Alright, but make it quick."

Bowser turned his attention from Mewtwo and watched as Ganondorf escorted Link and Zelda out of the dinning hall. He grinned, looking around at the other smashers. It seems everyone was too busy to notice them walk out. Bowser left Mewtwo's side and slowly approached the double doors. He abruptly stopped when Mario looked over in his direction, but was too busy with Luigi and Peach to worry about him.

When the coast was clear, Bowser quickly slipped out of the dinning hall, following Ganondorf and the two Hylian's.

* * *

A/N:

I don't really like how the first chapter came out, but I promise that the next chapters will be better and more interesting. Although it will probably be a while before I summit another chapter, since I'm not going to officially start this story until I'm almost done with ones I'm writing now.

Attention! Attention! Due to my laziness I don't want to think and create characters to be important roles to the story. So I am giving a chance for some cameos. After seeing all of the other stories with cameos I decided to do try it myself. This goes out to anyone (I'd prefer authors and authoresses) who wants to have an important full-length appearance in a story. Yes that's right, you will actually impact the story and help out your favorite Super Smash Bros. characters. If you're interested let me know in a review and basically fill out the information that is needed. I'll need about 4-6 cameos, both male and female. If no one wants to be a part of it or if I don't get enough requests I'll have to make up my own then.

In a review if you want to be a cameo just include:

Name (Real name doesn't have to be included, it can be made up.)

Age (Can be made up as well, just make sure it's older than 15.)

Personality (What you're like)

What you look like (The more detail the better, and I'm obsessed with adding great detail. Clothes don't need to be mentioned since I already have clothes in mind.)

Favorite Super Smash Bros. Character (Just a few, don't give me an entire list)

Just a little note, this is an actual action pack story with all of that fun excitement. Four cameos will all know each other in the story and be part of a little organization. I know it's a spoiler, but I had to add it. That's all I'm going to say.

Until Next Time!


	2. Time Wrap

Congrats to RoyalFanatic, R.S Lee, Royal Kenya and Traiden! You are all apart of the story Distance Through Time as cameos! (Applause!) Also, there is one more spot left open for a cameo, first come first serve. I'm actually adding a little more cameos into the story than I need, heck I'm putting myself into it. So whoever reviews giving me details about yourself (Check the end of chapter 1) will automatically be in the story. I will throw in an extra chapter, letting you know who are officially in it, and any questions that I may need answered. All of the cameos will make their first appearances in the official Chapter 3!

Also thanks for the review razzkat! I understand if you don't want to do a cameo, but I'm very grateful that you are interested in the story and will continue to read.

One more thing, thank you for the KuroNeko1392 for the review, I'll take a closer look at your details about becoming a cameo. Most likely you'll be one, no need to worry. I just got your review, so that's why, I'm not ready yet.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Time Warp

* * *

Marth sat at the tables in the dinning hall, finishing his food, and listening to Roy brag on and on at how he almost made the top four smashers of the tournament. After the first ten minutes of listening to him, Marth had decided to eat, and just pretend that he was paying attention. He would nod a couple of times, look at Roy, and say "uh-huh" millions of times. Even after a half hour has gone by, Roy was still talking.

" Marth, you paying attention?" The young red-haired prince questioned.

Marth nodded, looking around at the dinning hall. " Uh-huh."

" Where's Link and Zelda?"

Marth smiled, feeling like jumping for joy. Roy had finally changed the subject. Instead of replying to Roy's question, he continued to look around the dinning hall. Most of the people were off of the dance floor because Link and Zelda had left. They were the ones who had gotten the dance party going. It had been a while, and none of them were around.

" Did they leave early?" Marth looked back at Roy.

Roy shook his head. " Not that I know of."

Marth shrugged. " I believe they're fine. They'll be back soon."

Roy nodded, as Fox and Falco walked up in their direction. Marth finished his glass of water and looked over at Fox.

" Marth, Master Hand is gathering the top four smashers. We have to take pictures." Fox explained.

Marth nodded and stood to his feet, stretching. Roy stood resting his hands on the table, still looking around the dinning hall. He sighed and looked back at Fox. " Have you seen Link?"

Fox shook his head. " No, um…I believe he's with Zelda somewhere. I'll go look for him." Fox turned his attention Marth implying this to him. " Go find Mario and meet Master Hand outside near the park."

Marth nodded again, as he and Roy went to go look for Mario, while Fox and Falco searched for Link. Roy had spotted the short Plummer on the dance floor, with Peach and Luigi. As they headed in their direction, Marth really didn't want to ruin Mario's fun. He had finally gotten his attention away from placing fourth in the tournament, and now they had to take pictures.

Marth lightly tapped Mario's shoulder, causing him to jump startled. Marth smiled and leaned over toward Mario's ear to tell him that they needed to take pictures. The disappointed look on Mario's face caused Luigi and Peach to ask what was wrong.

" I have to go take pictures." Mario answered them.

His younger brother shrugged. " What's wrong with that."

Mario shook his head. " Nothing, forget it."

Marth crossed his arms and turned to Roy. " I hope Fox found Link."

* * *

Fox continued his search around for Link or Zelda. Falco had gone and looked in the bathrooms, but Link wasn't there. They had started asking other smashers, to see if any of them knew where the two Hylian's have gone. Most of the smashers had no idea, while others said to check the bathrooms.

They both had given up, searching and were almost going to tell Master Hand that they couldn't locate the champion smasher. Fox stood near the front double doors, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. He took one last glance around the dinning hall, noticing something else that was a little strange. Bowser, and Ganondorf were nowhere to be found either. They haven't been seen, since Link and Zelda disappeared.

Fox licked his lips, looking over at Mewtwo, who glided his way over toward the young fox. Mewtwo was the only smasher who wasn't questioned about Link and Zelda. Maybe the mysterious Pokemon knows what happened to them, or at least Ganondorf and Bowser.

" Fox…" Mewtwo called, stopping next to him. " It seems you're looking for Link and Princess Zelda."

Fox nodded. " Link needs to come with us so we go get our pictures taken."

" I believe I have seen the two leave the dinning hall with Ganondorf." Mewtwo explained.

Fox's eyes widened, his tail began to wag with excitement. Finally someone knew where the two had gone. " How long ago?"

" About an hour, um…Bowser had followed after them as well."

" Hey Fox!"

Fox looked over watching as Young Link quickly made his way over toward them. He stopped and began to pant catching his breath. Mewtwo and Fox waited patently, to see what Young Link wanted.

" Marth wanted me to tell you that Master Hand just said to forget about Link and get the pictures over with. They're waiting for you."

" But Link's outside somewhere with Ganondorf and Zelda." Fox explained. " I'll just quickly go out and get him."

Fox walked by Young Link, pushing the double doors open. Young Link and Mewtwo followed Fox, as they walked down the hallways, leading toward the dorms. The hallways were empty; no one was around.

" Maybe he's outside around the campus…" Fox suggested.

" Guys look at this!" Young Link shouted.

Fox and Mewtwo turned around looking in Young Link's direction. Fox's eyes widened, as he slowly stepped, amazed at what was in front of him. Everything around them was vanishing, disappearing right in front of their eyes. The doors leading to the dinning hall were no longer there. Everything around them was closing in…

" What the hell is going on?" Fox stammered, his voice echoed.

Young Link stepped back toward, Fox and Mewtwo. His eyes were filled with anxiousness as they were quickly being surrounded by the darkness. "I'm not liking this guys…" His voice echoed as well.

The three smashers stood close to one another. Soon, the darkness had finally overtaken them, as the floor they stood on vanished, sending the smashers falling down into the darkness.

Fox closed his eyes, listening to the screams of Young Link and Mewtwo near by…until his mind had gone blank.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you like the chapter, the next official chapter three will feature all of the cameos, and the chosen smashers…hehe…It will probably be a while before I get that particular chapter up until I figure out if anymore cameos want to be apart of the action.

Until Next Time!


	3. Extra Chapter for Cameos

Hey everyone! This isn't really a chapter, but just an extra page to settle all of the cameo things, and ask questions that need to be asked. Now I liked to announce that I have no more need of any more cameos. I have finally gotten all of my cameo reviews! I have a total of seven cameos, and the eighth is myself.

Congrats to the following authors/authoresses:

RoyalFanatic

R.S Lee

Royal Kenya

Traiden

Regii

KuroNeko1392

Clockwerk Crow

They are all apart of my story Distance Through Time as cameos! (Applause!)

I don't have any questions…so everything is just about done. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so it will be up shortly.

Just one quick note, if anyone of the cameos has an idea that popped into their head, or something that they want me to put into the story, feel free to let me know. Since you are a part of Distance Through Time, your thoughts and or ideas have a right to be in the story as well. Just let me know in a review or send me a message (if you want it a secret or a surprise) and I'll do my very best to put it in the story! Thanks! And congrats!

Until Next Time!


	4. Protectors of Regga City

A/N:

Chapter 3 is officially up! First off I'd like to say that I had a wonderful time writing this chapter. I was so into it, I wrote one section each night until like 9:30 when I should be studying for midterms or doing homework that I never have. I know it's a little lengthy, but that's just because I wanted to add everyone in this chapter. I don't know when I'm going to update again, so I just wanted to be safe and let all of the cameos know their roles in the story. I'm so excited about this; you all don't know how happy I am right now. All right enough of me talking, let's move onto the chapter!

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Protectors of Regga City

* * *

_What happened…_

" Fox!"

_What…what's going on?_

" Fox!"

Fox tightly closed his eyes, as he felt someone promptly shove him in the arm. He was constantly shaken, as his name was called over and over by Young Link. Fox harshly slapped away Young Link's hand, as he finally opened his eyes and abruptly sat up.

He groaned rubbing his head, as Young Link grinned and stepped back giving Fox some room. Fox's eyes widened as he looked at the ground. Dirt. He was sitting on dirt, and grass. With the help of Young Link, Fox stood to his feet. He let out a sigh, noticing that his breath was visible. A violent breeze caused Fox to shiver, and look around at their surroundings.

" Wha…" Fox's mouth hung opened as he carefully studied the area.

They were outside at what seemed like a park. The sky was black partially covered by dark jagged clouds. In the distance were tall buildings, but everything was destroyed. It didn't take long until Fox realized that they were in the middle of a debris city.

Cars were flipped over, and smashed and multiple mini fires were scattered around the area. Light poles were bent out of shape; the entire city had no power. Windows in the buildings were smashed, doors were knocked off the hinges and paper along with ash and dirt was being blown around in the wind.

What had made everything worse, was that they felt like the only ones alive. A long fence stretched around the park. Squeaky swings that were blown in the wind caused the all of the hair on Fox to stand on ends. The sandbox in the distance was deserted, with no sand. The seesaws were rusty and broken, along with the slides and everything else on the playground.

Fox bit his lip, looking over at Young Link, who continued to cautiously look at everything. They both had survived the fall, but where in the world did they end up? Nothing looked familiar and Fox was afraid to admit, that they were the only ones.

" Have any clues on where we are?" Fox questioned.

Young Link abruptly shook his head. " I'm just as clueless as you."

" Fox! Young Link!"

The two smashers looked over by the swings and noticed Mewtwo gliding his way over toward them. Fox smiled as he and Young Link ran over to meet their friend. Fox was at least grateful to see another friendly face; maybe the other smashers are here as well.

" Mewtwo! I'm so glad to see you!" Young Link exclaimed.

" I'm actually happy to say the same. You guys have any idea where we are?"

Fox and Young Link shook their heads. Mewtwo crossed his arms as he looked around the park. Another breeze caused Fox to shiver and Young Link to grab his hat before it blew away. What was there to do?

" What's wrong?" Young Link questioned the Pokemon, after noticing his dazed look.

" I believe we're not alone." Mewtwo answered, keeping his gaze over at something in the distance.

Young Link and Fox both turned looking in Mewtwo's direction over by a lone leafless tree in the park. A tall figure shadow appeared in front of the tree, and quickly made it's way over toward them. The smashers stayed close to one another, getting prepared to face whatever came at them. With Young Link clutching his sword and Fox holding his laser gun, they knew they would be able to defend themselves.

When the figure was close enough for them to see, Young Link and Fox dropped their weapons to their sides. The figure ended up being a human, a man who looked no older than twenty-three. He was muscular, and bald with a skull tattoo on his forehead. He wore gray khakis that were tucked into his black boots, with a black sleeveless undershirt. On his belt were a walkie-talkie and a tazer.

He stopped in front of the smashers, keeping much distance between them. His striking blue eyes stared down at them as he crossed his arms. " What are you three doing here?"

Young Link shrugged. " We don't even know ourselves."

" You guys look a lot younger than I imagined." He replied, quickly.

" What do you mean?" Fox questioned.

He was quiet, as he continued to stare at the three smashers. Young Link and Fox both exchanged glances, wondering what was going on and what he was talking about. Mewtwo bravely stepped forward, questioning the man this time.

" Who are you?"

" I'm Lee Roberts." He answered.

Fox and Young Link both looked passed Lee at the tree in the distance. Another figured appeared, as it quickly ran down in their direction. Once the figure was close enough, they noticed that it was a teenage girl this time, but the surprising feature about her was the black wings on her back. She had long lavender hair, and had a silver key hanging around her neck. She wore a gray skirt that went down to her knees, and tight long sleeve black shirt, with PRC embroided in white lettering on the left hand corner. She also wore long black knee high boots.

" Lee, why did you leave me?" She questioned softly.

" I came to see what the noise was." Lee answered, looking down at her. " I found them." He lifted his head in the smashers direction.

" Oh…" She replied softly, as her golden eyes widened in surprise.

" I'm Fox," Fox explained. " This is Young Link and Mewtwo."

" I know." Lee replied.

The girl nodded. " I'm Ivory…"

" Can any of you tell us what's going on?" Young Link explained, putting his sword away. " We're really confused right now."

" I'm in an organization called Protectors of Regga City, or PRC for short." Lee answered, quickly. " My team and I were sent into Regga City on a mission, to locate another one of our members, free a princess and put an end to all of this."

" Regga City…" Young Link repeated steadily.

Mewtwo looked over at Young Link. " That's the name of the city where the Super Smash Bros. Campus is…"

" Who exactly is this princess?" Fox questioned, a little interested in the story.

" Princess Zelda…" Lee answered.

Young Link's eyes widened. " Princess Zelda!"

" Who are you trying to stop?" Mewtwo added.

" A group of bad guys who started all of this…" Lee replied. " They go by the names of Bowser, Ganondorf and Link…"

* * *

" What happened?" Mario groaned, as he lifted what felt like a desk off of his body. 

He coughed, swinging his hand to get rid of the dust that flew into his face. After grabbing his hat off the floor, Mario placed it back on his head and stood to his feet looking around the dark small room. As he brushed his clothes, he noticed he was in a classroom.

One that looked vaguely familiar.

The room was dark, and very dirty. The broken windows on the far wall showed Mario that it was dark outside. All of the desks in the room were broken, and were scattered around the room. A long desk in the corner was flipped over and broken in two. The chalkboard near it, had words written on them, but most of it was erased. What was left said; …_Smash Brothers Training…_

Mario's eyes widened as he finally remembered where he was. He was inside the Super Smash Brothers School. It was a place where all of the smashers had to attend before joining the tournament. Luckily he was still in Regga City, but the campus was far from his location.

After pushing the desks out of his way, Mario managed to open the door and get out of the room. He walked into the long deserted hallway, wondering which way he should go. Because it was dark and it has been over four months, Mario didn't remember which part of the school he was at. The school was pretty big from what he had remembered, about three floors.

Mario sighed deeply, feeling the rapid beat of his heart. As he began to steadily walk down the hallway, he tried to remember what happened before ending up here. He was talking with his brother, and Roy. Peach was also with him. Roy was telling him to go meet Master Hand and Marth for pictures. After that, everything went blank.

" Roy! Get me out of here!"

Mario abruptly stopped walking, listening to the voices. Roy! Roy was here, and that person speaking sounded like Peach. A smile crept in Mario's lips as he ran over toward the door where the voices were coming from. He stopped in the doorway, seeing Roy trying to pull Peach out from underneath a pile of desks. Her leg was stuck, under the wreckage.

" Mama mia!" Mario quickly ran to their aid.

" Hey Mario!" Roy grinned, letting go of Peach's hand. " Come help us."

Mario nodded and bent down grabbed the bottom of the desks. Roy grabbed Peach's hand, and pulled as Mario managed to just lift the desks. Peach slid back, freeing her foot. Roy helped her stand, and stepped back watching as Peach cleaned herself off, removing all of the dust that formed on her dress.

Roy walked over to Mario and patted his back, with a smile. " Wow, good job Mario. I'm surprised to managed to lift those."

Mario took a deep breath and nodded. " Trust me, that was like lifting a feather compared to Bowser."

Roy chuckled and nodded. " True."

Peach turned to Mario and Roy with a smile. " Thanks you guys." She frowned, looking around the dark, messy room. " But where are we?"

" It's the SSB School." Mario answered.

Roy nodded agreeing. " Just the creepy version."

" We're far from the campus," Peach explained. " We need to get back."

" Hopefully it doesn't look like this." Roy added.

Peach looked over by the door, and abruptly let out a scream, almost falling back to the ground. Mario caught her, helping her keep her balance. Roy crossed his arms and looked over by the door seeing what had scared Peach.

Over by the door, stood a teenager. He had long white hair that went down to his waist, and had a small crescent shaped scar. He wore a white helmet, and armor with a long sword strapped to his back. He didn't seem too happy, and leaned up against the doorway, studying the smashers carefully. He said nothing, and kept a straight dark look.

The smashers had no idea what to say to him, and couldn't tell if he was going to attack them or not. Peach stood behind Mario, still a little terrified that he appeared out of nowhere. Mario and Roy were silent, as they all exchanged glances. The room sat in dead silence, until a sweet soft voice was heard behind the man.

" Regii? What's wrong?"

A girl walked passed the man, and stepped into the room. She looked like she could be eighteen, but they could easily tell she was much younger than that. She had dark brown hair, with red highlights that fell to her shoulders. It was layered, and some of it flipped up. Her hazel eyes looked like cat eyes, and her body was shaped like an hourglass. She wore a dark crimson t-shirt, with a black skirt and knee high black 3 ½ inched heeled boots.

" Hello…" She said, forcing a smile.

" Who are you guys?" Roy managed to ask.

" I'm Nishi," The girl answered politely, she turned back to the taller man, in the doorway. " And this is Regii Lann."

" What are you two doing in the school?" Mario questioned.

Regii leaned off the doorway, standing up straight. " As you can see it's abandoned. I'm in a organization known as the PRC, Protectors of Regga City, and I'm on a mission."

" Protectors of Regga City?" Peach repeated, perplexed. " I've never heard of them."

" I believe they are located out of Regga City territory. We had to come in here for a mission." Regii explained.

Roy looked down at Nishi, wondering if she was a part of the group as well. " Are you in it too?"

Nishi shook her head. " No, but my older sister is."

" Exactly what's going on, why does the school look like this?" Mario asked Regii.

" The villains we're trying to stop had destroyed the city. Now it looks like an abandoned wasteland. We had placed the city in a lockdown, until everything is taken care off."

Roy raised an eyebrow, " _Lockdown_?"

Regii nodded and took a deep breath. " No one comes in—no one…gets out."

* * *

Marth abruptly sat up, and held his throbbing head. He took multiple breaths, waiting until the small pain had ceased. After rubbing his eyes, Marth stood to his feet wiping the dirt and dust off of his outfit. He licked his lips, looking around the room he was standing in, a little surprised at what he was seeing. 

He was standing in what looked like the dinning hall, except everything looked like it hasn't been used or cared for in years. The floor was painted in dust, and broken pieces of tile was scattered around the room. Most of the tables that were used for eating were broken in two and covered in cobwebs. All of the windows in the dinning hall were smashed. The double doors that lead to the dorms were knocked off the hinges and the entire room was empty.

Marth took one step forward, coughed at how much dust flew up in his face. He looked up at the ceiling, noticing the lights were off. All of the power and heat must be off in the campus. It was dark, not too mention cold.

He sighed deeply, trying to remember what happened. He remembered being outside with Master Hand, along with Falco and Captain Falcon. He was waiting for Fox and Mario to come back so they could begin taking pictures. Then the next thing he remembered was falling into darkness. Now he's back in the dinning hall, but it's not the same way as when he left.

" Damn, what happened?"

Marth turned his attention over toward the mumbling sound and quickly ran over toward one of the tables. After fighting through the cobwebs, Marth located a familiar face, underneath the table. Falco was lying on the ground, stuck wedged between two parts of a broken table.

" Falco!"

" Marth?" Falco swung away the dust that formed in front of his face. " Hey, help me out of here!"

Marth grabbed Falco's hands, and pulled him out from underneath the table. Once he was free, they walked back toward the middle of what used to be the dinning hall.

" What's going on?" Falco questioned.

Marth shrugged. " I have no idea. This looks like the dinning hall."

Falco nodded. " But what happened to it?"

" Hey guys!" Captain Falcon smiled as he hurried inside through the opening where the double doors are supposed to be. " This place is creeping me out! It's like a zombie zone in here. Not too mention I think some people were following me…"

" We're not alone?" Falco questioned raising an eyebrow.

Marth felt a little hopeful. " I hope they're someone we know—"

" Shh!" Falco brought his finger to his beak. " Someone's coming…"

The three smashers stayed close and stepped back as someone's footsteps were heard echoing from the hallway. Hearts were racing and minds were spinning, as the noise was getting closer. Falco was ready to pounce, just in case the person wasn't here for a friendly welcome.

He had his gun ready, but lowered it when a teenage girl walked into the room. She had sleek purple hair that falls to her ears, with a bluish purple ribbon in her hair. She had a faded blue scrunchie around her right wrist and an ice pendant hung around her neck. She wore a gray skirt, and a tight purple shirt with PRC embrioded in white letterings with some black boots and a matching cape. She also has a rapier dubbed Glazer that has a gold hilt and a dark blue blade.

She walked closer the smashers, keeping her purple eyes on them. Dust flew up into the air each time she stepped down, her boots echoing into the quiet room.

" I knew I'd fine someone here." She explained, talking herself.

" Was it you who was following me?" Captain Falcon asked.

She nodded. " I wanted to see who was spying on me. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't the enemy."

" Aw man!" Another voice appeared by the door. " I was hoping I'd be able to fight somebody."

Marth looked over by the door, as teenage male stepped into the room. Once he had reached the girl standing in front of them, his appearance was clear to them. He had worn gray khakis, and wore a similar shirt to the girl with the exception his was black. His dark brown hair fell to his shoulders, and his skin was almost a pasty-white.

" Enemy? How do you know we're not the enemy?" Falco questioned.

" Because I know who you are." She replied. " Falco, Captain Falcon and…Marth."

" Who are you two then?" Marth asked.

" I'm Cecilia," she replied. " I'm part of an organization called Protectors of Regga City, or PRC."

" The name's Bishop." The guy introduced. " Unfortunately I'm with her." He pointed to Cecilia.

Cecilia crossed her arms, giving Bishop an irritated look.

" Shouldn't there be more of you then," Falco asked, with a smirk. " I mean you are an organization."

Falco began to chuckle, but when he noticed the stern seriously look she had given him. He frowned, knowing it wasn't funny.

" We came to Regga City with a group, but all of us had gotten separated. I don't know where they are at the moment. Besides, I do better by myself instead of listening to orders given to me by our leader."

Bishop chuckled and nodded. " Yea, she insisted for me to leave her alone and go the find the group, but I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it on her own. Especially with her attitude, she'd draw all sort of creatures after her."

" Will you knock it off?" Cecilia snapped.

Bishop pretended to frown. " Yes, ma'am."

" Can you explain to us what's going on?" Marth asked. " I mean this is the SSB Campus, isn't it?"

Cecilia nodded. " Yes it is, but as you can see, it's not the same as it used to be."

" It seems like it hasn't been used in years." Marth replied, quickly looking around the room.

" Correct again." Cecilia added. " It's been ten years."

Falco's eyes widened. " Ten years!"

" How come no more tournaments have been held?" Captain Falcon questioned, crossing his arms.

" Most of the smashers have been missing since then. And besides look at the place…" Bishop added.

Marth frowned, looking back down at Cecilia. " So you guys are saying…"

Cecilia nodded. " Yes Marth, this campus hasn't been used since the end of the second tournament. That was ten years ago…"

* * *

Traiden took a deep breath as he began to walk up the steps leading to the entrance of the dangerous City Hall. At the top of the last step, he stopped and looked at his reflection from the glass door. His shaggy brown hair was being blown around in the wind, his pale green eyes looked exhausted and yet courageous. He wore the PRC uniform, wearing the gray khakis and long black shirt that was tucked into his pants. PRC was embroided in white lettering and he had an earpiece in his left ear with a walkie-talkie hooked to his belt. 

The seventeen year old, rubbed his tan skin, as he cautiously made his way inside the building. He knew that Bowser and Ganondorf were here, which made it a dangerous place for him to be at the moment. Link was probably here as well, keeping Princess Zelda hostage along with the other PRC member, Ashley. Of course, Traiden had to be right there with the mess. Everything that they needed to do to complete the mission was right in this building.

In the building he had finally entered.

Unlike the rest of Regga City, City Hall was the only place looking like it should. The first floor, of the ten-story building, was empty and the lights were on of course. The Super Smash Brothers Melee theme was playing over the intercom. Traiden turned his attention toward front desk, noticing that no one was behind it. Everything was completely deserted; he was only one on the floor.

As Traiden walked over toward the elevators his eyes shifted over toward the security camera on the wall. The camera followed his every move. The red light flashed, letting Traiden know someone was watching him.

" They know I'm here." He spoke softly. " They know a PRC member is in their building…alone…"

Traiden walked up to the elevators, knowing that if he wanted to find Princess Zelda or Ashley, he needed to go up. He abruptly pressed the up bottom, looking up at the numbers above the elevator. Both elevators were on the seventh floor. Traiden waited patiently, his eyes continuously looked back at the camera that was still focused on him.

Once the SSBM theme had finished playing, Traiden noticed the deadly silence that filled the room. He looked up at the elevator…it was on the fifth floor. He took a deep breath, knowing he would be able to take on whatever came at him. He was trained just for this kind of work. All of the workouts back at headquarters weren't for nothing.

Traiden began to ignore his rapid heartbeat, just as the left elevator door opened. He sighed with relief, about to step inside, but heard someone behind him.

Before he had a chance to react, a hand had grabbed his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: 

Haha! Cliffhanger! Already? I know; I'm bad like that. Hopefully this chapter was all right and I hope that I wrote your personalities well. I usually do well with character personalities but this time it's actual people I'm writing about, so I don't want to mess up. If I do, just let me know and I'll fix it right away.

The reason why it had taken me a while to summit is because before I put anything up on the site, I have it proof read by my faithful stepfather. He gets all into everything I write, so I just wanted someone's opinion on the chapter beforehand. So I had the chapter completed three days ago, but after all of the extra information the cameos kept on giving me, I decided to add it in and change a few things. Sorry for the wait!

I'm sorry Traiden your appearance wasn't as long as the others, but I did just focus on you and write from your point of view. I promise you will have more of an interesting part in the next chapter and I will make a first appearance. Yah! I decided to become the PRC member who gets kidnapped since I didn't think it was fair if any of the other cameos were instead.

Until Next Time!


	5. Ghost Town Ordeal

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Ghost Town Ordeal

* * *

Traiden closed his eyes tightly, as he abruptly smacked the hand away and turned around, getting ready to attack. His mouth hung open when he turned to find Princess Zelda standing behind him, rubbing her hand. He loosened up, taking a deep breath, now knowing that he wasn't in any kind of trouble.

Princess Zelda warmly smiled as she lowered her hands to her sides. She was a lot older now, and looked more mature. She still wore the Triforce symbols and the same pink and white dress. The only difference is that her hair is longer, now stretching down to the middle of her back.

Traiden turned around startled, as the elevator beeped and closed its door. He looked back at Zelda who stood in front of him, keeping their distance. She slowly frowned, looking up at the camera that focused on them. She sighed, and looked back down at PRC member.

" Look, there is something I have to tell you. It's very important." Zelda explained softly. Traiden stayed silent as she continued. " I had sent a couple of my friends into the future to help, but the only problem is that I don't have enough strength to send them back. A group of your members came here earlier creating some kind of time machine, but they didn't get to finish it. I believe that the time machine will be useful."

Traiden had known that a group of PRC members were sent into Regga City before them, but didn't know exactly what they were doing. Since the members had failed, another group was sent in. It wasn't too long ago that they had figured out Ashley, a member from the previous group was still alive.

Zelda sighed deeply, shaking her head. " Also, the girl you're searching for, one of your members, is in this building. She's alive, but I don't know how long Bowser and Ganondorf are going to keep it that way."

" Do you know where she is?" Traiden questioned softly.

Zelda shook her head. " I'm sorry, but I believe if you find Ganondorf and Bowser then you will find her. For the moment, try to avoid them though. They have gotten really powerful over the years, especially Link. You won't be able to take them on alone."

" I thought you were kidnapped," Traiden explained. " I was sent with a team to come rescue you."

The Hylian princess nodded. " I had gotten away from them for now, but Link is after me." Zelda anxiously looked over in the direction in which she came from. " Oh no…" She whispered.

Traiden followed her gaze, looking over at the brown door on the far wall. He didn't know what had gotten the princess so vexed, but figured that they weren't alone. If Link were searching for her, then he would be heading in their direction. Traiden knew he wasn't ready to face him.

" You must go!" Zelda explained, speaking quickly. She pressed the up button of the elevator causing the door to reopen. " Link is coming! He can't see you!"

Traiden was surprised as Princess Zelda pushed him into the elevator. Once he was inside, he heard a door open in the distance, listening to footsteps abruptly head in their direction. Zelda gasped, and pushed the first button she felt. She stepped out of the elevator, ready to face Link.

Traiden hurried over toward the door, wondering why Zelda wasn't coming with him. Before he had a chance to reach her, the door had closed and the last thing he heard was Link's thunderous voice. Traiden sighed deeply, resting his forehead on the door—listening to the beeping of the elevator as he continued up.

He briefly looked over at the button she had pressed; to see what floor the elevator was stopping at. Right as he looked at the number, the elevator had stopped. He stepped back as the door opened, looking up at the small box above the elevator door.

He was on the third floor.

* * *

Ganondorf stood in front of the picture window, looking out at the dark wasteland, formally known as Regga City. He held a strong grin, watching as dark smoke from fires covered the sky. He took a deep breath, swinging his cape out behind him as he turned to look over at Bowser who was monitoring the building using the security cameras.

Ganondorf chuckled, as he looked over on the other side of the lounge. A nineteen-year-old girl sat on the floor, her arms chained to the wall. She had caramel skin, and her shoulder length black hair with red highlights was pulled back into a ponytail with a couple of strands coming down the front. She wore gray khakis, with a black tank top and black boots. A bandage was wrapped around her right arm, to stop the bleeding.

The Gerudo ignored the PRC member, and walked over toward Bowser, looking at the many monitors. The building was empty, except for Link and Zelda who were found on the first floor. Ganondorf grinned, knowing that Hylian Princess wasn't going to get far escaping. The so-called Hero of Time was going to capture her before she had a chance to escape.

" Any movement besides Link and that ignorant princess?"

Bowser shook his head. " We had a elevator door open on the third floor but no one got off. Probably just a malfunction."

Ganondorf studied the TV carefully, watching as the elevator door closed. "We'll keep an eye on it."

Bowser nodded, as he looked over at Ashley, struggling to get out of the chains. He laughed walking over toward her, while Ganondorf stayed watching the monitors. He stopped in front of her, not intimidated by her evil stare. She was chained to the wall; there was nothing she could do. He knew he was going to have his fun, finishing her off, like he had done to the other members.

" Enjoying your time here?" Bowser questioned.

Ashley lifted her head, looking up at the menacing smasher. " Yeah right."

" You won't be alive for long," He explained with a smirk.

" I'm not afraid of you. Go ahead and finish me off. Do whatever you want! PRC will prevail, and you guys will fall."

Bowser shook his head, leaning closer to Ashley. " I think not. We'll finish them off each time they come, one group after another. That's why we kept you alive; we're using you and princess Zelda as bait to lure your friends into our trap."

" They're smarter than that."

Bowser laughed. " Obviously you aren't since you're chained to the wall."

" Hey, I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Bowser frowned, as he continued to glare at the now smiling Ashley. Ganondorf quickly walked over toward Bowser, and grabbed him pulling him away from Ashley. Ganondorf brought him back toward the monitors, ordering him to stick with his job.

" Leave the girl alone." Ganondorf explained. " Stay with your job."

Bowser nodded, as Ganondorf walked back over toward Ashley. He bent down on one knee; his fierce red eyes stared at the PRC member. " You see all of those bruises covering your body? You better hush up!" Ganondorf snapped. " That is if you don't want more added to your collection."

" Bite me!" Ashley spat, spitting in Ganondorf's face.

Ganondorf winced, abruptly wiping his eyes. Bowser looked over and laughed softly from his position. Ganondorf grunted, as he lifted his hand in the air above Ashley's head.

Before he had a chance to lower it, the door opened and a figure stepped into the room. Link's strong thunderous voice entered the room, causing Ganondorf and Bowser to both freeze.

" Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf stood as he and Ashley looked over at Link standing in front of the door. " Yes sir?"

" Leave her alone," Link replied, staying in his spot. " Our plan is already working. A PRC member has entered our building, here to rescue her."

" What happened to Zelda?"

" I put her back in her place, but right now we need to hurry with the plan. Once this is completed, we will be invincible! We will become Gods! No one will be able to stop us…"

* * *

Mario continued to follow the group as Regii lead the way throughout the school. After figuring out a little more information about what happened and about the mission this organization is on, the three smashers had decided to join Regii and Nishi. They were stuck inside Regga City and needed to get to the campus so the only thing for them to do is to stick together. It's obvious that Regii and Nishi aren't the bad guys here, so they could trust them.

Their current location was on the second floor, as they passed Cafeteria where all of the smashers ate. All of the hallways were deserted, and the silence was killing Mario. He was at the back; frequently looking behind him to make sure no one or thing was following them. Regii lead the way with Roy right behind him and the two girls in the middle.

Mario was tired of being in the school, and wanted to get out in the fresh air. He couldn't wait until they finally left this miserable looking place, but it seems Regii and Nishi needed to locate the other members of the team. It seems there are more PRC members here in Regga City. Regii had told them they all had gotten separated.

Peach stayed close to Nishi, finally getting into a conversation to get rid of the dreading silence. Hearing people's voices had calmed Mario down.

" So if you're not a member, how did you end up in Regga City?" Peach questioned.

Nishi looked up at Peach then looked away, keeping her attention in front them. " My older sister had gotten picked to go check out Regga City." Nishi explained softly, keeping a strong face. " She was in the first group that went, and after headquarters had gotten news that they lost contact with the group, I was terrified, so snuck into Regga City to look for her."

" Did anyone know you were gone?" Roy asked as he looked over his shoulder at them.

Nishi shook her head. " I had snuck in a helicopter with a group who was overlooking the City. No one knew I was there, but the helicopter was somehow shot down. I survived, but was the only one. I was alone and was immediately chased by these wolf like creatures."

" It must have been scary," Peach replied softly, feeling sorry for the young girl.

Nishi nodded. " I was, and I had hid inside this rundown building. The wolves had almost gotten me, but Regii appeared just in time and saved my life. Since then I've been staying with him."

Regii stopped once they had reached an intersection. He crossed his arms, looking down the three pathways they could follow. Roy walked up toward Regii, explaining to him that the exit was downstairs and the stairs were to the left. Mario took a deep breath, listening as Peach and Nishi continued to talk. He took off his hat, wiping his forehead with his arm. As he placed his hat back on, he heard to snarling noises that came from behind them.

Mario's mouth hung open as he abruptly looked back down the hallway in which they came from. Three wolves, also known as Wolfos, were following them. Mario studied the gray haired wolves. The Wolfos showed their jagged teeth, as drool and slobber fell from their mouths onto the floor.

" Regii!" Mario shouted, causing the white haired teen to turn around.

" Wolfos!" Regii called, astonished as he took out his sword.

Nishi gasped, as her and Peach ran down the hallway, away from the creatures. Regii ran up toward Mario as the Wolfo swiftly headed in their direction. Mario had gotten ready, as Roy ran following the girls. As the first Wolfo leaped into the air, Regii swung his sword, knocking the Wolfo back toward the wall. Mario kicked the second Wolfo to the ground, but was surprised when the last wolf leaped onto his stomach. Before the wolf had a chance to attack, Regii stabbed it, causing his sword to go straight through the wolf pinning him to the wall.

While the two men took care of the creatures, Nishi and Peach continued to run down the hallway as Roy called their names following them. A nearby door opened, and a ReDead popped out, causing Peach to scream. She abruptly swung around, kicking the ReDead in the head, but the creature quickly recovered lunging forward.

Nishi stopped running as she noticed Peach in trouble and was about to turn back to help, but the floor beneath her crumbled. Nishi's eyes widened as she fell through the floor, grabbing the edge. She let out a quick screech and watched pieces of the ground fall to the first floor. Though it didn't look like it, the fall was pretty long.

" Nishi! Hang on!" Peach called as she continued to fight away the ReDead.

" Peach…Regii…I can't hold on much longer."

Roy abruptly ran passed Peach and the ReDead heading straight for Nishi. He sat his sword down, and grabbed her arms, lifting her back up to the second floor. Just as she was safe, Regii and Mario came running down the hallway. Regii gripped his sword tightly, and swung in, slicing the ReDead's head off.

Peach relaxed as the ReDead fell back to the floor, lifeless. Regii quietly put his sword away and walked passed Peach over toward Roy and Nishi. Mario stopped; looking at Peach, seeing that she was okay.

" Are those the creatures after you?" Roy questioned them, as he helped Nishi stand.

Regii crossed his arms. " Yes, so we must keep moving." He looked down at Nishi who forced a calm expression. " Are you okay?"

Nishi quickly nodded. " Yes, I'm fine."

Regii nodded as he looked back at Mario and Peach. " Let's go."

* * *

Fox looked up at the sky, noticing the bright orange moon that appeared once the dark clouds moved out of the way. He took a deep breath, watching as his breath flew in front of his face. It was colder than most nights, but Fox wasn't going to let that bother him. He was more interested at what had happened to Regga City. After listening to Lee they had figured out that they were somehow transported into the future. It had been ten years since the last tournament was held.

Lee and Ivory had led the smashers through the park, over toward the exit leading into the city. They came across the middle of the park where a large broken fountain sat. Young Link walked up to the edge, looking down where the water is supposed to be. It was empty, except for a couple of coins.

Fox continued to follow Lee, looking down at the sidewalk seeing faded chalk drawings. He wondered what happened to all of the people of Regga City. Regga City had been a wasteland for about seven years from what Lee had told them. If Ganondorf and Bowser have been conquering for seven years, does anyone really have a chance at stopping them?

Mewtwo stopped gliding, and turned looking back at the darkness behind them. Fox followed Mewtwo's gaze, before looking back at Lee and hurrying over to where he is. Fox wanted to know more about Link, and why he had turned evil. Link was destined to stop Ganondorf, not join him. It didn't make sense and Fox wanted to know the truth.

" Hey Lee!" Fox called.

Lee stopped and turned looking back at the others. Young Link and Ivory were over by the fountain while Mewtwo stood off by himself studying the park. Lee crossed his arms and looked down at Fox. " What?"

" Do you know anything about Link? I mean, why he joined Bowser and Ganondorf." Fox questioned.

Lee sighed, shaking his head. " No. We have to keep moving. I fear we're being followed."

Fox watched as Lee continued forward. Ivory and Young Link began to follow Lee, while Mewtwo stood in his spot. Fox waited for Mewtwo, wondering if something is out there he was sensing. Young Link began to playfully skip on one leg, doing the hopscotch that was drawn on the ground with chalk. Young Link was the only one who wasn't bothered by anything, and Fox thought he would be the most affected by it. He was closer to Link than anyone else, and not too long ago they figured out he teamed up with Bowser and Ganondorf.

" Young Link," Fox called softly, walking over toward the young Hylian. " What do you think about all of this?"

Young Link shrugged. " I don't really know, yet. It does seem strange and I'm little surprised Link would join Ganondorf and Bowser…but I guess there's nothing to do except follow Lee and Ivory. They'll guide us to them, so we can figure out for sure."

" You don't believe what they say?"

Young Link shook his head. " I believe them, but I want to see for my own eyes."

Fox nodded, as Mewtwo finally headed over toward them. Once the smashers regrouped, they hurried after Lee and Ivory not to fall behind. The park was fairly large, not to mention it was dark out. It would be easy for anyone to get lost. Since the PRC members knew where they were going, it would be best to stick with them and have them lead the way.

Once the moon was covered by a small group of dark clouds, the park seemed to get spookier. A thick fog abruptly rolled in, and the wind began to pick up its pace. Lee and Ivory continued to walk, heading over to the entrance of the park. It was now visible in the distance, but there was still a great walk distance, as they had to walk around playground equipment and fallen trees.

" Lee…" Ivory called softly. She stopped, and clutched her necklace looking around the park. " I…"

Lee stopped, walking over toward her. " Is something coming?"

Ivory steadily nodded. " Someone is near us…I can feel them…"

" What's wrong?" Fox questioned.

" She can sense when danger approaches." Lee answered. He ordered, " We need to keep moving."

A violent wind caused Young Link's hat to fly off his head. He groaned as he ran over grabbing the green hat, and placing it back on his head. As he looked up, he noticed a shadow in the distance; a figure was flying around on some kind of animal. When he heard a faint neigh, he guessed it was a horse. As the figured quickly approached them, he knew it was trouble.

" Guys!" Young Link called, running over toward them. " We've got company."

Everyone looked over in the direction of the shadow. Lee's eyes widened when he noticed the figure holding a long sharp spear. The figure was riding a dark horse, and wore a black armor, with a helmet covering its face. The only thing visible about it was it's glowing fierce yellow eyes.

" Everyone run!" Lee ordered.

Without much hesitation, the group darted toward the entrance to the park. Fox looked over his shoulder, noticing that the figure had picked up it's pace once seeing the group was moving. The figure lunged forward, holding his spear out in front of him, getting prepared to attack the closest person he could reach.

" It looks like Phantom Ganon…" Young Link commented, as he briefly looked back.

" Jump out of the way!" Mewtwo cried, as he leaped toward the side.

Fox jumped once seeing Phantom Ganon dangerously close to them. Young Link panicked unsure of where to go. He closed his eyes and jumped, just as Phantom Ganon soared over him, swinging his spear down at the young Hylian. Young Link cried out in pain, as the spear cut him in the leg. Fox looked up from his spot, over at Young Link who's left leg was bleeding.

Lee stopped and grabbed Ivory pulling her out of the line of Phantom Ganon. They both fell to the ground, as Phantom Ganon flew up in the air making a turn, getting prepared to come down again. Fox ran over tending to Young Link, as Ivory leaped into the air using her wings to fly out of the way. Lee rolled to his side, as Phantom Ganon swung in again, just missing him. Phantom Ganon located another target, following Ivory.

" Young Link!" Mewtwo glided over toward Fox and the wounded smasher. " Are you okay?"

Young Link began to pant as he shook his head. " No, I can't move my leg."

Fox looked up at Lee as he ran over toward them. He studied Young Link's injury and looked around the park for a safe place to stay. Outside of the park, just beyond the fence, he spotted an abandoned building. Phantom Ganon wouldn't be able to get them from there.

" Look, do you guys thing you'll be able to bring him over toward that building?" Lee questioned Fox and Mewtwo pointing to the building.

Fox frowned looking down at Young Link who was struggling to stand. " I'm not sure."

" Could you try?" Lee asked shouting, getting impatient.

Fox nodded after hearing the sudden anger that filled Lee's voice. While Fox and Mewtwo helped Young Link, Lee looked around for Ivory or Phantom Ganon. He spotted them in the distance, Ivory flying for her life. Just seeing how determined the phantom was at killing them, enraged Lee.

Lee ran closer to them, telling Ivory to fly down toward him. Ivory listened to Lee, and lowered herself closer to the ground, quickly flying pass him. Lee stood in his spot, waiting carefully as Phantom Ganon flew toward him, getting ready with his spear. As Phantom Ganon swung his spear down, Lee abruptly dodged it, and grabbed the weapon, yanking Phantom Ganon off of his mount.

Ivory flew in and helped Fox and Mewtwo. Phantom Ganon fell to the ground, as Lee forced the spear out of his hands. Lee stepped back as Phantom Ganon recovered fighting to get his weapon back. Lee violently hit the phantom with the end of the spear and snapped the weapon in half using his leg. Phantom Ganon held his face as he laid on the ground as Lee walked over toward him. He brought the sharp end of the spear and brought it down through his leg, forcing it deep within the dirt.

As Phantom Ganon screeched out in pain trying to get up, Lee ran passed him over toward the others who were already at the building. Lee was halfway to the fence when Phantom Ganon forced the spear out of his leg and mounted his horse. Fox waited outside the building, as Lee jumped the fence, and quickly ran passed Fox into the building.

Fox watched as Phantom Ganon flew up into the air, disappearing within the darkness.

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter! Yah! Sorry RoyalFanatic and Clockwerk Crow that you didn't get an appearance in this chapter. I promise though that you will be in the next chapter. I try to make it fair with who appears throughout the story so if you weren't one chapter then you will be in the next, just a heads up for future chapters. Also most of the enemies that will appear will be from The Legend of Zelda, as you can tell.

Until Next Time!


	6. Kidnaps and Flashbacks

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Kidnaps and Flashbacks

* * *

Marth steadily walked down the darkened hallways as he looked around at how the campus had turned out. Every single dorm was trashed and looks like it hasn't been used in ages, which was exactly the case. He had wondered what happened to everyone, and where Master Hand had vanished to. If ten years has passed since the last tournament, then everyone was ten years older. Of course Link and Zelda would look different, but he didn't want to imagine what happened to everyone else.

Marth quietly slipped away from the group and walked over toward the door leading to the lounge. He pushed the on the broken door lightly, watching as it swung open. He stepped inside, looking around at the lifeless, dirty room. This room used to be the hang out, as everyone had called it. It was place where you could hang with your friends after battle, or just play games and eat.

Now it looked like a death room.

Dust covered everything and most of the games were broken. All of the tables were missing, and the bar just sat there, unused and unclean. The glass in the windows was surprisingly still there, as the moon shined into the room, casting the only light.

Marth's cape dragged out behind him, as he slowly made his way deeper into the room, brushing the cobwebs and dust out of his way. He stopped by the broken pool table, and looked down spotting something hidden underneath the dust. Marth bent down, and grabbed the item, carefully blowing and wiping the dust off of it. He studied it carefully, noticing that it is some type of remote. Marth frowned, and quickly tuck the remote away, once hearing someone appear behind him.

" Marth?" He heard Cecilia call.

Marth turned around as Cecilia entered the lounge. " Yes?"

" I was wondering where you were," she answered. " You left the group."

Marth nodded, as he went back looking around the lounge. " I was just seeing everything."

Cecilia walked up to Marth and stopped. They both were silent as they studied the lounge. The only thing heard was the wind violently blowing outside and the footsteps and voices of the others still in the hallway.

" I'm just trying to figure out why we're here. How did we end up in the future?" Marth complained, as he walked passed the pool table, over toward the mini bar.

" Maybe to stop Link," Cecilia answered, as she slowly followed him.

" I don't understand how he could have changed…the last I remember him he was so happy about winning." Marth stopped as he turned to face Cecilia. " Now he's gone evil."

" Something had to change him," Cecilia replied. " I mean, he wouldn't become evil on his own. Not if he's this great hero like everyone says."

Marth chuckled and leaned up against the bar. " Let me ask you something…"

Cecilia smiled and stood next to him, leaning up against the bar as well. " Yes?"

" Why did you join PRC?"

Cecilia was silent for a moment, until she shrugged in response. " I haven't really thought about it."

Before Marth could reply Captain Falcon entered the room, ruining the their alone time. He smiled at the two then frowned walking over toward the window, looking out at the campus. Bishop and Falco abruptly followed them, as they continued to chat about the skeletons they located in one of the dorms.

Marth pulled himself off the bar, and walked over toward Captain Falcon, while Cecilia stayed in her spot watching him. After being in deep thought, Marth had almost forgotten about why they were here. They needed to locate the other members of the PRC team and find City Hall. Marth didn't quite know where City Hall was located, but knew Captain Falcon did.

" City Hall's not far from here, just about twenty blocks from the campus."

" Twenty blocks!" Bishop exclaimed, astonished. He sighed, looking at Cecilia. "I knew we should have taken a right at that bank."

Cecilia shrugged as she walked over toward them. " Look on the bright side, at least we found three smashers."

Falco chuckled as he crossed his arms. " I guess that is a good thing. Without you guys, I don't know where we'd be right now."

Bishop laughed, but abruptly stopped once hearing something unpleasant. His smile slowly faded as he turned around looking over at the door. No one was there. Bishop looked back at Cecilia who had also heard the noise. She slowly took her sword out of her stealth, and carefully looked around the room.

Marth walked back toward Cecilia and Bishop listening carefully. His heart beat violently in his chest as he heard something rustle across the room. Once the rustling had stopped, Marth steadily looked up at the ceiling; his eyes widened at what he saw. Queen Gohma was on the ceiling, as her large yellowish red eye stared down at the five in the room.

" Look out!"

Marth jumped and pushed Cecilia out of the way. Falco and Bishop jumped back, as Queen Gohma landed on the ground. Captain Falcon stood by the window; his eyes wide in surprise as Queen Gohma carefully studied the PRC members. Marth stood quickly helping Cecilia to her feet, while Falco and Bishop both ran taking cover.

Queen Gohma turned and faced Marth and Cecilia, charging for the attack. Marth abruptly took out his sword and quickly swung in. His sword bounced off the armor protecting Queen Gohma, as he held his arm from the impact. Queen Gohma, smacked Marth, sending him flying back toward the bar.

" Marth!" Cecilia ran over to his aid, looking at Queen Gohma approaching.

Falco took out his laser gun as he studied the creature carefully. He looked back at Bishop and Captain Falcon who were figuring out how exactly to stop this thing.

" Its body is covered in armor."

" I think I know that, how do we stop it?"

" You're the one in the organization you figure it out!"

Falco darted over toward the two arguing and bent down, watching as Cecilia began to take on Queen Gohma protecting the unconscious Marth. " Its eye…"

" Eye?" Bishop raised an eyebrow, looking over at Queen Gohma.

" It's the only weak spot, we have to hit the eye." Falco explained.

Bishop grinned and nodded, taking out his bow and arrow. " Leave that to me. You guys grab the creatures attention."

Falco and Captain Falcon both nodded as they ran out trying to get Queen Gohma's attention. Falco began shooting it with his laser while Captain Falcon threw anything he could find. Eventually Queen Gohma had focused her attention toward the two smashers, giving Cecilia the time to help Marth.

Bishop stood in his position, getting down on one knee. He closed one eye, aiming carefully at Queen Gohma, but not getting a good enough shot.

" I can't get it!" He shouted.

Queen Gohma looked over in the direction of his voice. Bishop smirked as he quickly repositioned himself, firing the arrow. " Bulls eye."

The arrow soared into the air, colliding right into Queen Gohma's eye. Her cry echoed into the air as she ran over toward the window. Falco and Captain Falcon both ducked as Queen Gohma leaped into the air, jumping straight through the window. Glass poured onto the floor, as Queen Gohma disappeared within the campus.

" What the hell was that?" Captain Falcon questioned as he turned toward the broken window.

" It was sent after us," Bishop explained, as he walked over toward Cecilia and Marth. " Link knows about us trying to stop him. So he's sending minions to kill us."

Captain Falcon followed Bishop, as they went to check up on Marth. Falco stood near the window. Bishop crossed his arms, as Cecilia sat on the ground next to Marth. She placed her hand on his forehead, rubbing her hand though his hair.

" Is he okay?" Bishop asked.

Cecilia nodded. " He'll be fine."

Falco looked over at the three accompanying Marth. He sighed deeply crossing his arms, listening to footsteps behind him. Falco slowly grabbed his gun, and turned around, surprised by the sudden Stalfo that appeared behind him. Before he had a chance to react that Stalfo clocked Falco with the bud of his blade.

Captain Falcon turned around just as Falco fell to the ground unconscious. " Falco!"

The Stalfo grabbed Falco's legs and quickly dragged him out of the room. Captain Falcon and Bishop hurried after them, but just as they had gotten to the door three more Stalfos appeared. Captain Falcon delivered Falcon Punch, knocking two of the Stalfos out of the way, while Bishop kicked the third's head off.

" We'll be back!"

Cecilia nodded, as Bishop and Captain Falcon left the room to rescue Falco.

* * *

Fox stood outside the abandoned building, quietly thinking to himself and keeping watch. He paced back and fourth, making sure that Phantom Ganon doesn't return with a surprise attack. Once he had heard Lee call him back inside, Fox sighed deeply heading back inside the building.

The abandoned building wasn't that big and the stairs leading to the second floor collapsed, leaving them on the first. The roof was still attached, but there was a large opening on the far wall, giving them two ways to escape. There wasn't much wind inside the building, but the frequent strong breeze sailed through the door and windows.

Young Link sat on the floor, while Ivory wrapped up his leg with a bandage Lee had given them. Mewtwo stood near the door as Fox entered the room, while Lee stood by the large opening on the wall, constantly looking out at the dark empty streets.

Fox checked on Young Link, seeing that his leg had gotten better. The bleeding still hasn't stopped, but with the bandage wrapped around his leg, Fox knew he would be fine. He was a bit surprised Young Link managed to get though this without shedding a tear.

One thing was for sure; this was no dream.

Ivory smiled as she stood, brushing off her clothes. Young Link tried to stand, but Mewtwo explained that he needed to rest, for a bit. Young Link reluctantly relaxed, keeping his back up against the wall.

" Hey, Ivory…" Young Link called, softly.

Ivory looked down at him. " Yes?"

" I was just wondering…how you—um—got your wings…"

Fox noticed the sudden disappointment that filled her face. She frowned, and held her arms looking down at the ground forcing herself to keep a straight face. Fox had wondered if there was a secret to her past, but didn't want to question her. After her sudden change in expression, he knew the topic was difficult for her to discuss.

Lee crossed his arm and briefly turned his attention toward Ivory. Young Link frowned and shook his head, forgetting he ever asked the questioned.

" Never mind, I'm sorry if I—"

Ivory shook her head. " No…you don't need to apologize…" She explained softly.

Fox took a deep breath and sat down on the ground, resting his back up against the wall. He looked around the small room, hating the silence around him. Mewtwo was off in his own world while Young Link was practically falling asleep. Ivory stood quietly by Young Link and Lee stayed in his spot by the opening in the wall.

Fox thought about Phantom Ganon, wondering if he was sent after the smashers or the two PRC members. He feared there are going to be more creatures coming after them, until Bowser and Ganondorf are stopped. It was best, if they stick together.

" Who is this PRC member you're trying to rescue?" Fox questioned Lee, to start a conversation going.

Lee turned his attention away from outside, and looked over at the young smasher. " Her name is Ashley, and she is the leader of the first group who was sent into Regga City."

" Is she the only one captured?" Young Link joined the conversation.

" So far she is."

Fox hesitated for a bit, before finally asking. " Do you think she's still alive?"

Lee was silent for a moment, before looking back outside. " I have my faith in her. I'm positive she is."

Ivory shifted in her spot, getting a little uncomfortable from standing. She placed her back against the wall, and slid down sitting on the floor next to Young Link, trying carefully not to bother him.

" I wonder how the others are doing." She commented, softly.

" There are more of you?" Mewtwo questioned.

Lee nodded. " Five of us were sent into Regga City, on our mission. We ended up getting separated…"

" How?" Fox asked.

" From Bowser." Lee answered. " After we met up with Ivory…he showed up…"

_Flashback_

" I'm going to have to drop you off here…" The pilot explained loudly so he was heard over the copter. He briefly looked back at Lee. " It's too dangerous to go any further."

Lee sighed deeply and nodded. " That's perfectly fine." He sat down, turning his attention back to the others in the helicopter. " We have to get off here."

Cecilia's eyes widened. " Why?"

" It's too dangerous for us to get off anywhere else."

The helicopter stopped a couple of feet off of the ground, right in front of the bridge connecting Cruland and Regga City. Since the city was placed in lockdown, the only way to get in was by airplane or helicopter. Due to the high risk of being shot out of the sky by dangerous pedestrians, the PRC members had to hike toward their destination.

The helicopter door slid open as Lee quickly jumped out. He briefly stepped back, looking around at Regga City, as Cecilia and Regii jumped out next. Bishop followed them, and Traiden was last as he turned and nodded to the pilot. The pilot gave thumbs up as a PRC staff closed the door, allowing the helicopter to head back to headquarters.

The five PRC members examined their surroundings as they stood on Regga Bridge. With the exception of Lee it was the first time any of the members have been to Regga City. He knew where the princess and PRC member Ashley was being held. They were over at City Hall, from what he was told. City Hall was on the other side of Regga City, far from their position. They had a bit of hiking to do.

" So where to?" Regii questioned Lee.

" City Hall," Lee answered. " We have a big hike ahead of us."

Bishop chuckled crossing his arms. " Oh yippee." He replied sarcastically.

" Well let's go then," Cecilia explained as she began to head down the bridge toward the city.

" Why the rush?" Regii questioned.

" Because the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get out of here." Cecilia answered as she continued to walk.

Lee sighed deeply. " Cecilia."

" If you haven't noticed Roberts, I'm stuck in a debris city with four men, I want to get this over with." Her voice slowly faded as she continued to travel farther away from the group.

" We have to listen to Roberts." Bishop explained. " He's the one in charge, you know!"

" I don't care, I do better alone."

Bishop shrugged and nodded. " All right, you heard her. One less problem to worry about."

" Bishop!" Lee snapped. He sighed irritated and quickly began to follow Cecilia. " Let's move."

The men quickly headed down the bridge, dodging cars and light poles that laid in their way. Once at the end of the bridge, the men regrouped with Cecilia who stood at Regga City borderline, looking at how horrible the city had turned out. It seemed like a wasteland, everything was completely ruined. There was no sign of life anywhere.

" Cecilia, next time you stay with the group!" Lee demanded as he walked up toward her. " I was put in charge and—"

"—I know!" Cecilia cried, leveling her tone with his.

" So what's the quickest route to City Hall?" Regii questioned, crossing his arms.

" If we take the subway then it will take us toward Regga Museum and two blocks down is City Hall," Traiden softly explained.

Bishop turned to Traiden. " How do you know?"

Traiden pointed to the subway station signs on the corner. Cecilia placed her hands on her hips. " What if the subways aren't working? It looks like there is no power in this worthless city."

Traiden shrugged. " Then we'll have to walk."

" Walking is what we'll do," Lee explained. " We have no other choice."

Regii grabbed his sword as he looked up. His eyes widened as large object soared into the air, heading straight in their direction. Once the object was close enough, it could be easily seen as a folded broken down car.

" Look out!" Regii cried leaping out of the way.

Bishop and Traiden both leaped to their right, landing on the sidewalk, as Lee grabbed Cecilia's arm pulling her out of the way. The car landed violently on the ground, sending small parts ricocheting in every direction. Cecilia and Lee both covered their heads, as glass and parts landed on them.

Once everything had stopped, smoke and dirt filled the air, causing the PRC members to cough and brush the smoke away from their faces. Lee stood and looked back at the vehicle, seeing that the others were perfectly unharmed. Cecilia groaned as she stood, brushing the dirt off her skirt and cape.

" Someone is trying to kill us," Regii explained.

Bishop brushing the dirt out of his hair, " No kidding. I can't wait to see who it is." He smirked.

Cecilia squinted as she spotted someone flying in their direction. Luckily it was someone they knew. Ivory was abruptly flying in the air as she constantly looked back at something, with terror on her face.

" Ivory!" Cecilia called.

The rest of the members looked up as Ivory spotted them below. " Cecilia…Lee…" She forced a smile as she flew down to where they were.

" What are you doing here?" Lee questioned.

" I'm…" Ivory landed catching her breath. " Someone's after me…"

" Who?" Bishop asked, getting ready to get into battle.

Ivory turned and looked back in the direction in which she came. A large figure stood in the distance; their shadow slowly walked up toward another car, as they picked it up and soared it in the PRC member's direction. Ivory took a deep breath as she stood in her spot while the others ran out of the way. Lee who noticed Ivory still standing in the line of fire, ran back to help her.

" Ivory!"

Ivory held her hands out in front of her and concentrated on the car. Using her telekinetic powers, she stopped the car in its tracks, as it floated just inches away from her hands. Lee stopped as he slightly smiled, watching as Ivory tossed the car back in the shadow's direction.

The shadow leaped up into the air, jumping over the car as it crashed into a building in the distance. He steadily made his way over toward the group.

" It's Bowser…" Traiden explained as he walked up toward Lee and Ivory.

Bowser smirked as he stopped, a couple of feet away from the group. It was obvious they out numbered him, five trained PRC members to one, but they didn't intimidate him. He took out the other PRC members easily; this group wasn't going to make a difference.

" Another group, huh? More fun for me." Bowser explained with a grin.

" It will take some time to take us down, Bowser." Bishop explained getting in the front of everyone. " Especially me."

Bowser chuckled, shaking his head. " Don't even waste my time."

Bishop frowned, as he made a fist with his hands. Cecilia grabbed Bishop's shoulder to make sure he doesn't try to run ahead and take Bowser head on.

" I really wish I could stay and finish you guys off here, but I must head back to City Hall. I'll have my precious fiends do my job for now."

A group of Wolfos and Stalfos appeared around Bowser. There was enough for each member to take on two creatures. Bowser laughed as he turned heading back into the darkened streets. The Wolfos began to growl and show their teeth, while the Stalfos took out their sharp blades holding them out in front.

" What now?" Cecilia questioned, as she held tightly onto her sword.

Traiden stepped back toward Regii. " We're an easy target if we stick together."

Lee nodded agreeing. " Traiden's right, we need to split up!"

_End of Flashback_

" So that's what happened?" Young Link asked, astonished by the story.

Lee nodded. " We're all supposed to meet at City Hall."

" Do you think they'll make it?"

Lee faced the young elf. " My team knows what to do."

Fox sighed as he leaned his head back, briefly closing his eyes. " I can't wait until we get to City Hall to end this. I just want to go home."

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry the ending ended pretty sudden. I didn't know how to end it, so I just wrote that. Not much really happened in this chapter, and I would have added more if the flashback didn't turn out so long. I decided to write about how the members had gotten separated and just to give you an idea of how they are together instead of separated. I'm sorry KuroNeko1239 that you didn't get an appearance in the chapter. Your character wasn't with the group when they entered Regga City.

One important note: I decided to make a deadline with the extra ideas and information. So this is the last call for anything you want me to know, send a me a message or review, it doesn't matter. After the next chapter is updated I won't take anymore, so you have until then. After that, just sit back and enjoy the story.

Until Next Time!


	7. Plot Thickens

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Plot Thickens

* * *

" Finally!" Mario explained as he jumped outside of the training school onto the streets of Regga City. "…We're finally out…of…here…"

The smile on Mario's face vanished as he examined the city with wide eyes. Regga City wasn't in the condition he thought it would be. It shared similar looks of the school, except it was ten times worse. How is it possible that three smashers have enough power to destroy a city? It seems very impossible.

Peach and Roy both shared the same expression as they walked down the steps in front of the school. Regii and Nishi followed the smashers down to the streets of Regga City. Peach and Roy stopped next to Mario as they examined their surroundings. The power was completely out in the city, and buildings and debris was everywhere. Light poles and street lights laid on the roads, and cars were completely wrecked.

" How long has this city been like this?" Peach questioned, her mouth slightly hung open.

" Around six years." Regii answered as he stepped up toward them.

" Those who made it out of the city have been living in Cruland." Nishi added.

Regii nodded as he crossed his arms. " We were sent to stop Ganondorf and Bowser, just in case they decide take over other cities, or more importantly the world."

Roy blinked looking back at Regii. " Do you think they could?"

Regii nodded. " With Link's power…possibly."

" Where too, again?" Mario questioned. " City Hall?"

Regii nodded, " It's going to be a long walk."

" What if we use the subway?" Roy suggested pointing toward the stairs in the distance leading underground.

" What about the power?" Peach asked, facing the young red-haired prince.

Roy shrugged. " Who said anything about taking the actual subway? If we walk the tracks, then we'll end up near Regga Museum, which is located right near City Hall."

Regii nodded, thinking to himself. " Just like Traiden said…"

" It will still be a walk, but at least there won't be any distractions or creatures in our way." Roy added.

" I believe it's worth a try," Nishi explained softly.

Regii agreed. " Fine, let's go!"

The five quickly hurried across the street, over toward the subway sign and stairs leading underground. Down in the subways the lights were off, causing it to be really dark, but many emergency lights had lit the way. Water covered the floor, from the two bathrooms, creating puddles.

Water splashed everywhere, as Regii walked over toward the subway. The subway had just barely made it to the station, and surprisingly the doors were open. While the others waited patiently outside, Regii boarded the empty subway. Magazines and papers were scattered around the floors, and purses and bags were left.

He sighed deeply, and exited the transportation, motioning to the others to follow him. Regii jumped down onto the tracks and helped Nishi and Peach as Roy and Mario looked down the two different ways to head. Roy pointed to their right, and the group began their long walk.

Regii and Roy lead the way, as Mario, Peach and Nishi stayed in the back. Once again the trip was in silence. Mario sighed to himself, and tried to find some way to keep himself occupied. Nothing seemed to work, as the long dark pathway seemed to stretch on forever. If only the power was on, then they would be able to take the subway instead. If only, none of this had actually happened, then they would still be at the dance and he would be taking pictures.

Peach and Nishi began to talk to each other, while Mario stayed silent, keeping his gaze at what was in front of him. The tunnel was pretty dark, but the emergency lights on the ceilings had helped them a little. He could see Regii's white attire, and hear Roy's cape flap behind him. Peach's heels clicked on the ground every time she stepped.

Mario yawned, and wiped his eyes, knowing that this was certainly going to be a long walk.

" Hey Regii…" Roy called softly. " I was just wondering…why you joined PRC…"

The white haired seventeen-year-old looked at Roy, out the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath, focusing his attention forward. " I'm the newest member to join so far on my team. I moved to Cruland, where PRC headquarters is located, two months ago."

" Oh." Roy replied. "…Any reason?"

Regii continued to speak, and when he did Roy could hear the sadness within his voice. " My four best friends…were killed…" Regii answered softly. " Murdered…by an evil lord."

Roy looked away from Regii, feeling a little sorry for the teenager. " Is that why you don't seem happy?"

There was a long pause. Roy looked back up at Regii once he finally answered the question. "…There's no reason to be happy, Roy. Especially after losing everything you have…"

Mario abruptly stopped, and turned around listening carefully to the faint horn in the distance. He bit his lip and hurried back to the group, running up toward Regii and Roy.

" You guys hear that?" Mario questioned, anxious.

Regii stopped snapping back into action and crossed his arms. " Hear what?"

_Honk! Honk! _

Roy's eyes widened as he looked back at where they came. His mouth slightly hung open as the horn appeared again, this time closer. " That's not…the subway…is it?"

Peach shook her head. " The subway was down, there's no way—"

_Honk! Honk!_

Regii wasn't going to take any chances. " Run!"

The group abruptly began to run further down the tunnel as the horn had gotten louder and louder. Peach began slowing down since her heels were keeping her from running on the tracks. She began to pant, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The others were getting away from her, while she was falling behind.

Roy spotted an opening on the side, and gracefully jumped. He landed within the opening, safely off the tracks. Regii stopped, and turned back waiting for Mario, and Nishi. Mario grabbed Nishi's hand, and jumped over toward Roy.

" Peach!" Regii shouted.

Peach hurried, running over toward Regii. She held her hand out, reaching for him. Regii stretched his arm out, but abruptly stopped. His eyes widened, as the lights from the subway appeared around the corner. The speeding train was heading straight in their direction. The horn honked loudly, causing Mario and Nishi to cover their ears. Peach turned around, too frightened to move. She stopped running and quickly let out a scream.

Regii grabbed Peach's arm leaping toward where the others were, just as the subway soared by them. Regii and Peach both painfully landed on the ground. Mario ran up to Peach, surprised by the sudden embrace. Peach buried her face in his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. Regii sat up, and leaned his back up against the wall. The horn was now fading as the subway ventured deeper into the tunnel.

Regii took a deep breath as he briefly took of his helmet, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Nishi ran over checking on Regii while Roy bravely stepped back onto the tracks watching the subway disappear within the darkness.

" I don't understand…" Roy shook his head. " The power was out…"

Regii looked in Roy's direction, seeing how frustrated the prince was. " Someone is watching us…"

Mario looked at Regii, as he continued to comfort Peach. " They really are trying to get rid of you guys."

" All of us." Regii corrected.

" That subway could have killed us all!" Nishi cried.

Regii placed his hand on Nishi's tense shoulder. " I wouldn't let it happen." Roy briefly turned to the PRC member, who returned the angered gaze. " I'm not losing anyone…anymore…"

* * *

The elevator door opened, as Traiden stepped out into the empty hallway. He took a deep breath, examining his surroundings before making any sudden movement. The only cameras he spotted where located within the cafeteria in front of him. He walked up to the picture windows that overlooked the small cafeteria. The lights were off in the room, and of course it was empty. Everything was neatly set up, and even the vending machines were working.

Traiden stepped back and walked down the long hallway, in search of the time machine and Ashley. After what Princess Zelda had told him, Traiden knew he had to locate the time machine the other PRC members had started. If what Zelda said was true, that she brought her friends from the past to help, then the time machine would bring them back to their original period. Traiden was just the person to finish completing it.

Traiden turned back, looking over his shoulder. No one was following him; the only thing on the other side of the hallway was the exit and stairs. Traiden carefully peeked into small windows on the doors. Most of the rooms were offices, if not it was either a bathroom or closet. After getting to the end of the hallway, Traiden carefully opened the last door, peeking his head into the room.

What he saw on the other side caused him to fully open the door and double take to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. Volvagia, a red dragon sat on the floor sleeping. Traiden studied how long the dragon was, for its body was crammed into the small room. His green eyes widened, as his mouth slightly hung open from the surprise.

" How could they possibly fit this in here?" Traiden softly questioned.

Traiden carefully stepped out of the room, but the sudden static from his walkie-talkie, caused Volvagia, to wake up startled. Traiden quickly gripped his walkie-talkie, turning down the volume, just as Volvagia roared. Traiden slammed the door closed, and ran back down the hallway toward the stairs, just as the dragon crashed through the door.

Traiden continued to run as he looked back over his shoulder, at the dragon that abruptly flew after him. Traiden ducked, as Volvagia swung itself in, colliding right into the picture windows, shattering the glass. Covering his head to protect it from the glass, Traiden crawled into the cafeteria, as Volvagia began to search for him.

Once he was spotted again, Traiden managed to get to his feet dodging tables and chairs that were in his way. Volvagia, paying no attention to the obstacles in its way, charged straight through everything, sending tables and chairs flying in every direction. Volvagia exhaled, sending its fiery breath straight for Traiden just as he leaped onto the counter, and slid landing on the other side getting out the way.

He desperately looked around for anything to fight off the dragon with, but only found bowls and wooden spoons. After tossing many of the utensils and kitchenware aside, the PRC member located sharp cutting knifes in a drawer. Traiden grabbed a few knifes and a broom found underneath the counter. With a knife in each hand, Traiden stood up confronting the dragon, head on.

Just as Volvagia was getting ready for another fire breath attack, Traiden flung the knifes forward having one embed right in its nose and the other below the eye. Volvagia violently roared being too occupied with the knifes, lifting its head up near the ceiling. From the flames on its head, the emergency sprinklers quickly turned on, along with a small siren.

Traiden rubbed his hand through his hair as he got soaked from the sprinklers. Volvagia, hissed as it fell to the ground, stunned and unconscious. If no one knew that Traiden was here before, they definitely would find out now. Traiden tossed the last knife aside as he ran out of the cafeteria, over toward the stairs.

After walking up two floors, the sirens and sprinklers had shut off. Traiden shook the water out of his hair, and took a deep breath, walking onto the 6th floor. Just like the other floors, the hallways were empty, and everything was clean and tidy.

" If I was a machine…where would I be?"

Traiden walked up to the nearest door. DO NOT ENTER, PERSONAL ONLY.

Traiden opened the door, and steadily walked inside. With the flip of the switch the lights turned on revealing a large maintenance room.

" This is an advanced City Hall." Traiden said to himself.

He looked over in the corner, and smiled when he spotted the unfinished time machine.

* * *

" Trouble?" Ganondorf snapped, furiously.

Bowser nodded. " On the 4th floor, Volvagia is defeated and the emergency sprinklers had turned on."

Ganondorf groaned loudly as he slammed his hand on the desk in front of him, knocking over a lamp and writing utensils.

" Link is not going to be pleased!" Ganondorf shouted. " Find out who created the mess! That PRC member mustn't locate the princess or this room!"

" But—Ganon—"

" Now!"

Bowser quickly turned to leave, but accidentally knocked into coffee table, knocking it over. Papers, magazines, coffee mugs and even the keys to Ashley's chains fell off the table. Ganondorf sighed irritated as he looked back out the window, while Bowser quickly hurried out of the room.

Ashley looked up as the keys fell just inches away from her feet. She chuckled softly, looking over at Ganondorf who was too busy looking out the window. With him occupied, Ashley managed to stretch her legs out, and slide the keys over in her direction. She abruptly stopped, when Ganondorf turned around, keeping her boot on top of the keys.

" Your little friend isn't going to get far," Ganondorf commented angrily walking over toward her. " I can't believe the stupid organization decided to bring more members into Regga City."

" I didn't know more were coming…" Ashley replied keeping her foot firmly on the keys. " It's not like I sent backup…"

Ganondorf made a face as he crossed his arms. Ashley looked past the heated Gerudo over toward the monitors. One of the cameras had spotted a person inside the building. She studied it closely, trying to see exactly who it was. After seeing the clothes, and getting a good view of their face when they turned around, she knew that it was another member.

" Traiden…" Ashley whispered…

" What?" Ganondorf asked about to look back.

Ashley's eyes widened knowing that Ganondorf mustn't see Traiden. She had to keep Ganondorf from looking at the monitors until Traiden was out of sight.

" Tell me…" Ashley shouted, causing Ganondorf to turn his attention back to her. She lowered her voice. "…Why Link had decided to join you…"

Ganondorf smirked. " Why should I tell you?"

Ashley eyed the monitors, as she began switching from Ganondorf to the TV screens. " Link would never join up with you."

Ganondorf snapped," Well obviously he did."

"Why?"

Ganondorf sighed, placing his hands behind his back. " Fine, since you won't be alive for long I'll tell you." He sat down on top of the nearest desk. " Bowser and I noticed how powerful Link was, after seeing him win the tournament two times in a row. During the after party, we called him and Zelda outside. I managed to slip some lies, get him angry and defenseless and then it happened…"

" What happened?"

" I managed to control him and he decided to join up with me. We kidnapped Princess Zelda so she wouldn't tell anyone or try to stop us. We fled the campus…Regga City to be exact. And a year later…we came and terrorized. By the third year, Regga City was ours."

" What happened to the other smashers?" Ashley relaxed once Traiden was out of the view of the camera, but her foot never moved.

Ganondorf shrugged. " Some didn't make it…others…vanished."

Ashley chuckled. " It's a little sad you had to have Link do all of the work for you. It shows you're not strong enough."

Ganondorf stomped his foot on the ground, making a fist with his hands. " I'm strong enough to do anything, especially kill a little couple of teenage kids who are trying to stop us." Ashley stayed silent, as Ganondorf continued. " I killed your team…" He devilishly grinned. " And I'll kill off this new team…" He leaned closer to her ear, whispering. " Starting with the one in this building."

Ashley frowned, as she angrily watched Ganondorf, who stood backing away from the nineteen year old. " I won't allow it…"

Ganondorf laughed, as he raised his hands in the air. " What are you going to do about it? You're chained to the wall."

The front door opened as Ganondorf quickly ran over to greet the Hylian who stood in the doorway. Ashley listened carefully to Link's livid voice, as she slid her foot closer to herself.

" Damn, what the hell is going on? I left you in control, and look what happens!"

Underestimating Ashley, Link and Ganondorf both left the room.

* * *

A/N:

This story is now getting interesting! I'm so excited! I had already planned out the next four chapters, so I have to do is get to writing them. I don't really have much to say here…except sorry that it wasn't as long as the other chapters. I didn't feel like adding any more.

Just a little quick spoiler note: Two of the three groups will finally meet in the next chapter, but I'm not telling which two…haha—you guys will have to wait to see.

Until Next Time!


	8. Union

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Union

* * *

Marth jolted awake, as pain erupted inside of him. He moaned rubbing his exhausted eyes, before hearing a faint voice call his name. Marth laid his head back against the bar, slowly opening his eyes to find Cecilia bending down in front of him. Marth blinked a couple of times, waiting for his vision to return. 

" Marth…" Cecilia called softly. " You okay?"

Marth shook his head trying to ignore the small pain. "…What happened?"

" That creature knocked you unconscious." Cecilia replied. " Marth, you were trying to protect me…" She smiled.

" It was no problem," Marth replied forcing himself to stand. Cecilia helped the weak prince to his feet. " I mean…" He took a deep breath. " That creature came out of nowhere."

" It was sent to stop us."

Marth held his head as he looked around the lounge. Cecilia and him were the only ones there. The others were gone. " Where is everyone?"

" Falco had gotten kidnapped, so Bishop and Captain Falcon went after them. I decided to stay with you."

" We have to find them."

Marth and Cecilia abruptly left the lounge and headed down the hallways in search of the others. The campus was pretty big, so finding them wasn't going to be easy. Since Marth was the only one who knew his way around, he lead the way, heading to places where the others might be.

The dinning hall was empty, and so were all of the dorms. After traveling around most of the campus Marth had noticed everything was completely ruined. It would take years to rebuild the campus back to its original state. He couldn't believe that Ganondorf, Bowser and Link would be able to cause so much destruction. Link was a powerful smasher, and with his power combined with Ganondorf and Bowser, they could do anything. The only thing that still puzzled Marth was why Link agreed to join them. No one knew the true answer, and he was determined to find out.

The two continued walking around the campus, and decided to head over by the auditorium and tournament building. Outside, the orange moon shined high in the sky and the temperatures were low. Breaths were visible and the wind never seemed to die down. Leaves blew all over the place as Marth and Cecilia walked through the park in the middle of the campus. Swings swayed back and fourth, and the large gardens that were once filled with beautiful flowers were nothing but dirt.

Cecilia stayed close to Marth as they walked passed the tournament building were the matches were held. Right as Marth was about to head inside, Cecilia spotted some more Stalfos running over toward the auditorium. Cecilia grabbed Marth's arm and quickly began to run across the campus over in the creature's direction.

Marth and Cecilia both gripped tightly to their swords as they abruptly took out the two Stalfos, effortlessly. With the Stalfos out the way, they entered the auditorium where the others were located.

" Marth! You're okay," Captain Falcon whispered excitedly as he ran over toward the blue-haired prince.

Marth nodded, looking around the building. " Where's Falco?"

Captain Falcon grabbed Marth's arm, forcing him to bend down behind the chairs. Cecilia quietly walked up toward Bishop, who bent down on one knee, aiming his bow and arrow toward the four Stalfos on the stage. Falco was tied up, in the middle of them. His laser gun was thrown onto the aisle, leaving him weaponless and defenseless.

" Where do they keep coming from?" Cecilia questioned, softly.

" Who knows?" Bishop replied. He closed one eye, focusing on the leader Stalfo, who kidnapped Falco.

" What are you doing?" Cecilia asked, grabbing Bishop's arm, causing him to abruptly look at her. " Are you trying to kill Falco?"

" Are you doubting my skills?"

" If you kill the one of the Stalfos they're immediately going to kill Falco. We should quietly make our way down toward the stage and surprise them with a sneak attack."

Bishop frowned. " Who died and put you in charge." Cecilia sighed irritated as she walked back over toward Marth and Captain Falcon. Bishop sighed, and got back into position, thinking of a plan. " Fine, you three head down toward the stage, while I take them out from here."

" Fine." Cecilia agreed.

Marth, Captain Falcon and Cecilia, hid within the rows and behind chairs as they made their way down toward the stage. Bishop stayed in his position, waiting until the others were close enough, before firing.

The Stalfos on stage circled Falco with their blades ready in the air. The leader of the group walked up toward Falco, and raised his blade above Falco's head. Before he had a chance to swing his arm down, Bishop fired his arrow, nailing the Stalfo right in the head. As if on cue, Marth, Captain Falcon and Cecilia came out from hiding and took out the remainder Stalfos, taking them apart piece by piece.

Bishop held on tightly to his bow as he ran down the aisle right into the action. He leaped onto the stage, and hurried over toward Falco, untying him. Once the Stalfos were defeated, their bodies disintegrated into air, turning into a green smoke.

" That was easy," Captain Falcon explained, walking up toward Marth and Cecilia.

Falco jumped off the stage and grabbed his laser gun, hooking it back to its holster. " Thanks for saving me, guys."

" No problem." Bishop replied, crossing his arms. " Although, next time be careful."

" I have never seen these creatures before in my life." Falco explained.

Cecilia explained, " I heard they appeared around Regga City ever since it was taken over by Ganondorf, Bowser and Link. Once we entered Regga City on our mission, these creatures have been nonstop."

" Obviously we can't get rid of them, until Link is stopped." Marth stated.

" We should move on then." Falco headed over to the emergency door. " We need to get to City Hall."

The group walked out of the auditorium, heading over toward the entrance of the campus. Captain Falcon led the way as Falco and Bishop followed him, with Cecilia and Marth at the end. The security gate was completely missing, so they just walked out onto the streets of Regga City.

Marth stopped and looked out in the distance at the tall buildings that surrounded the campus. A building in the distance caught Marth's attention. It was the only building with power and a tall radar sat on top of it, flashing red.

" Cecilia, is that City Hall?" Marth questioned pointing to the building.

Cecilia nodded. " Yes, apparently its the only building in Regga City with power."

Marth smiled. " We're close, then."

_The sooner we get to City Hall_, he thought. _The sooner we can find Link._

* * *

Fox leaped on top of the car that blocked their way on the streets. Ivory flew up in the air, as the others continued to walk, with Lee leading the way. Fox grabbed Young Link's hand, helping the injured elf onto the car and to the other side. Young Link's wounds haven't completely healed, but it was well enough for him to walk. 

Young Link hurried after Mewtwo and Lee while Fox took his time, studying the area. Newspapers flew around in the wind, along with the debris and dust. Many stores that they passed looked as if they were broken into. Windows were smashed, doors were wide open and signs were ripped off the buildings. A traffic light, swayed on a pole, almost ready to break from its support.

Fox gripped tightly to his gun, as he looked up at the sky. All of the clouds had vanished revealing the starry night. He frowned and looked back at the others in front of him. Ivory continued to hover above them, while Young Link stayed close to Mewtwo. Lee continued to walk, occasionally searching for useful items or weapons.

From what Lee had told them, they were getting close to City Hall. All they had to do was either head through the museum or around it, and City Hall was located right on the other side. Once they reach the library, City Hall would be visible for them to see.

Young Link took a deep breath as he began to slow down, leaning up against a bus sign. Fox hurried over toward the Hylian, seeing that Young Link was getting tired of walking on his injured leg. Ivory looked back at the two smashers, while Lee ran over toward them.

" What's the problem?"

Young Link looked at the PRC member. " I'm tired…"

Lee shook his head, as he grabbed Young Link's hand. " We must keep moving. Anything could be following us right now."

Young Link nodded as he kept up with Lee. Fox and Mewtwo began to follow them. Ivory lowered herself once they reached the library and waited for the others to reach her. Once they reached the intersection where Ivory stood, City Hall was seen right behind the museum. The lights from the building shined brightly, and the flashing red radar blinking as a guide for planes.

Fox continued to stare at the building, knowing that Link was inside. Somewhere, in that building their friends waited. After thinking for a bit, Fox knew that Link and Zelda were going to be older, for ten years have passed. He thought about what happened to himself, and all of the other smashers. If they were in the future, where were they? Were they even alive?

Fox took a deep breath. " I'm ready…."

Mewtwo nodded. " Me too."

Young Link looked over by the library, seeing a shadow swiftly run inside. His eyes widened as he abruptly pointed in its direction. " Look!"

The others looked over by the library, a little perplexed at what they were supposed to see.

" What is it?" Ivory questioned softly.

" I saw a shadow…" Young Link explained. " Someone ran inside the library, I swear!"

Lee crossed his arms as he studied the entrance to the dark building. Fox and Mewtwo walked up to him to get a better look. The double glass doors leading to the library were wide open, but nothing around the area seemed to move.

" Should we check it out?" Ivory questioned Lee. " It could be one of the others."

Lee took a deep breath and nodded. " A quick check." He answered, " Then we head to City Hall."

The group hurried over toward the library, entering the dark source-full building. The library was fairly large, with two floors and a small café. The entire building was dark, but with the moon and stars shining through the windows, there was enough supported light. Books and papers painted the floors, and tables and chairs were randomly placed and knocked over. Computers were smashed and cash registers were stolen. There were no signs of any other people in the library except them.

Fox ventured away from the group, checking on the other side of the library. He was over by the magazines and the café. Fox listened carefully, hearing the voices of Young Link and Ivory heading in his direction. Fox briefly looked back, seeing that he was alone and continued on.

The café was empty, and the tables and chairs that weren't broken were scattered around. Hanging lights dangled by one wire, creating sparks and dangerous obstacles. Fox stepped onto something liquidly, causing him to look down at his feet. A large puddle of different soft drinks was on the floor from the café.

Fox jumped startled at the sound of a door opening and closing. He held on tightly to his laser gun, pointing it in the direction of noise behind counter of the café. He steadily stepped back as he heard someone panting, as footsteps splashed in puddles and kicked objects out of their way. Fox nearly jumped out of his fur, when a person appeared limping from behind the counter. The young smasher's hand began to shake, as the nineteen-year old looked up at him.

The teenager's damp blonde hair stuck to his face, partially covering his honey colored eyes. His entire body was covered in bruises and cuts. He had a deep cut right above his left eye, and his right pant leg was drenched in blood. His arms were covered up in bandages, but they weren't enough to keep the blood from seeping through. Fox lowered his laser gun, when he noticed uniform the guy was wearing.

" What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned in a southern accent, as he continued to pant.

" Who are you?" Fox asked.

The guy surprised Fox by pointing a gun at him. Fox's eyes widened as he stepped back, watching the man put his finger around the trigger. Anger filled the man's face. " You're one of Link's damn creatures. Get the hell away from me, or I'll shoot you!"

Fox abruptly shook his head. " No…I'm not…"

" Fox?"

Lee ran out from behind Fox, grabbing his shoulder. " Why did you—" He abruptly stopped once he noticed the man by the counter. Fox sighed with relief, content that Lee had finally showed up. By the expression the PRC member had, it seems the two knew each other. " Chad Francis?"

Chad's eyes widened, as he lowered the weapon, squinting to get a better look. " Roberts…" he replied weakly. " Is that you?"

Lee walked passed Fox, just as the others reached them. Lee walked up to Chad, helping the injured teenager. Chad sat down against the counter, taking a deep breath, ignoring the pain all over his body. Lee bent down next to the PRC member, examining the wounds covering Chad's body.

" What happened to you?" Lee asked.

Chad took another deep breath. " What do you think?" He asked softly. " Those damn creatures…they keep coming."

" Who is this guy?" Young Link asked crossing his arms.

Lee looked over at the smashers. " This is Chad Francis, another member of PRC. He was sent in with the first group, Ashley's team."

Chad nodded. " We were ambushed right when we entered the city. Most of us were killed. Ashley and I managed to get away, but once we reached the library Ganondorf located us. He kidnapped Ashley and tried to kill me."

Ivory walked passed the three smashers, heading over toward Lee and Chad. " How did you survive?" She questioned softly.

" As you can see…I'm barely making it." Chad replied, trying to smile.

" You'll make it!" Young Link encouraged. " You…have to."

Chad chuckled weakly. " I wish I could…but I knew I wasn't going to make it out of here."

" Chad…" Lee called.

Chad looked at Lee. " Listen, Roberts. You have to get City Hall. Link must be stopped; you need to find Ashley…"

Lee nodded. " I will…"

Ivory looked down at Chad. " Do you have any idea on how to stop Link?"

" I heard the only way is to first defeat Ganondorf…" Chad answered steadily. " Link is being controlled by him, if you finish Ganondorf first, then Link won't be as difficult."

Young Link smiled. " I knew Link wouldn't join them on his own."

Mewtwo crossed his arms. " So it was Ganondorf who started this…"

Ivory looked away from Chad, and back deeper in the library. She listened carefully, sensing something dangerous nearby.

" I sense something…"

Fox tightly gripped his laser gun. " Something dangerous?"

Ivory nodded. " I sense trouble again, inside the library."

Lee abruptly looked down at Chad. " What the hell is in here?"

Chad frowned. " We're not alone." He replied softly. " I knew eventually this thing was going to kill me."

" What is it?" Fox asked, nervously.

Chad's eyes focused at something behind them in the distance. " Look…"

* * *

" Look!" Nishi cried, as she began to run down the tunnel. " We're at the next station." 

The others reacted her voice and began to hurry down the tunnel. The subway that tried to run them over before had stopped at the next station. Regii forced the back subway door open, since the only way for them to get onto the station was through the subway. They climbed onto the metro-train, and ran over to the side doors, onto the station.

Mario walked up to the large sign on the wall, seeing that they were on the southern side of Regga City, where the museum, city hall and library is located. Mario smiled, as they continued up the stairs back out onto the streets of Regga City.

No matter what part of the city they were at, Regga City looked completely the same. They ended up right outside Regga Museum, and just around the corner was City Hall. The lights from the ten-story building lit up the area, but no one else was around. They were the only ones on the streets. Where could the other groups be?

Regii walked passed Mario and stopped at the corner of Regga Museum. He crossed his arms looking out at City Hall, while Peach, Roy and Nishi made their way upstairs. Nishi and Peach looked back down the street, while Roy walked up to Mario. He smirked, as the boys continued to look at City Hall.

" Wow, we finally made it." Roy commented. " Now we find Link, and put an end to this."

Mario nodded. " Agreed."

Mario frowned, as he listened quietly. Besides the wind, he heard a strange noise that sounded a bit like thunder. It was a rumbling sound, some kind of beat that went with the beating of his heart. Mario looked around the area, just as Nishi and Peach looked by the library. The noise was coming from inside, and they could have sworn they heard some type of scream.

" Regii, we should go check out the library," Nishi explained, steadily.

" What? Why?" Regii looked back at them.

" Don't you hear it?" Roy questioned. Regii listened carefully. " It sounds like someone's in trouble."

Regii nodded once hearing the noise. He took out his sword, and ran across the street over toward the library. The others quickly followed him. Once getting closer to the library, the noise was clearly heard sounding like the beating of a drum.

The group abruptly stopped once heading inside, surprised at what they saw. A large one-eyed creature, with ghostly hands was banging his left hand on the ground, causing a great gust of wind to fly at them, and knock over pillars of books. In his right hand he held Lee who was struggling to get out of the creature's gasp.

Regii looked up seeing Ivory in the air, using her telekinesis powers to lift up shelves of books or any other heavy objects and fire them at the creature. Mewtwo also used his psychic powers to fling items toward the creature while; Fox fired his laser gun from a distance, protecting the injured Young Link.

Regii gripped tightly to his sword as he abruptly ran into the action. Mario, Roy and Peach who were surprised to see other smashers here, ran over toward Fox and Young Link, with Nishi staying with them. Fox's eyes widened as a smile appeared across his face. He lowered his weapon just as the others reached him.

" You guys are here too?"

Roy nodded, " So it seems."

" What's going on?" Peach questioned, as she held her hair back from the gust of wind.

" This creature came out of nowhere and started attacking us." Fox explained loud enough for them to hear.

" What is that?" Mario asked, holding onto his hat.

" It's Bongo Bongo!" Young Link answered. " The only way to defeat to him is to hit his eye, but you have to stop his hands first."

Regii held onto his helmet, as he bent down behind a turned table, stuck against a large bookshelf. He looked up at Bongo Bongo, spotting its large red eye. He ducked out of the way as wires from computers and books flew passed him. Once the coast was clear, Regii looked back Bongo Bongo, turning his attention to Lee.

" Roberts!"

Lee stopped struggling looking down at Regii, hiding. " Regii? Where the hell did you come from?"

" We'll talk about it later!" Regii replied.

" You guys need to get out of here!" Lee cried, angrily. " Just leave me and go!"

Regii shook his head. " We're not leaving you, Roberts."

" Regii!" Ivory called, as she began to lift the broken computers and soar them in Bongo Bongo's direction. " Help us defeat this creature!"

Nishi watched as the PRC members tried to defeat Bongo Bongo. She looked back at the smashers than began to talk to one another about what had happened to them. Mewtwo had seemed like the only one who was trying to stop Bongo Bongo. Nishi tugged on Peach's dress, causing the Mushroom princess to look back at her.

" We have to help my friends," She explained softly, trying to keep a straight face.

Peach nodded, turning back to the others. " We have to help the PRC members defeat this thing."

" Hit the eye, with something sharp…" Young Link explained. " Like a sword."

" Regii can do that." Roy replied. " But how can he get to the eye."

" Well, if both of the hands are stunned then Bongo Bongo will fall to the ground," Young Link stated. " But with it holding Lee, I don't think there's a possible way for it to be completed without Lee getting hurt."

" What if we drop something on its head," Peach suggested.

Young Link, thinking of the possibility. " It might stun him for a bit…"

" It's worth a try," Nishi explained.

Fox looked at Ivory who continued to soar things in Bongo Bongo's direction. " Ivory!" Ivory looked down at Fox. " Try dropping something its head."

Ivory nodded. " Okay."

She studied something on the second floor and brought her hand out in front of her. A large bookshelf that still had every single book began to levitate off of the ground. Ivory used her strength to lift the bookshelf off the floor and float right above Bongo Bongo. Some books had fallen off the shelf, dropping the floor, but a good portion of them stayed on.

Fox aimed his laser gun at Bongo Bongo's hand and fired a couple shots to completely stun him. With his hand stunned Regii had a good chance to run closer to the creature without being blown away. Ivory took a deep breath as she dropped the bookshelf on top of Bongo Bongo, causing it to drop Lee and fall to the ground.

Lee fell to his feet and rolled back as Regii ran up hitting Bongo Bongo's eye with his sword. After the second hit, Bongo Bongo roared banging the ground one last time with his hand, before collapsing on the ground defeated. His red eye, turned black, and silence filled the room once it's roaring died off.

Ivory lowered herself to the ground as everyone regrouped in the center of the library. Lee walked up rubbing his head, as he looked at Regii and Nishi.

" Nishi…how did you get in here?" Lee questioned.

" I wanted to find my sister…" Nishi answered softly. " So I snuck in…"

Lee's eyes widened. " You what?"

Regii walked up to Lee, putting his sword away. " It doesn't matter now. She's fine and with us."

" So these the other teammates?" Young Link questioned, looking at Regii and Nishi.

Lee crossed his arms. " Regii is, but Nishi isn't."

" I only came to find my sister." Nishi replied, softly.

Roy chuckled shaking his head. " This is so weird. I didn't think any others smashers were here."

Mewtwo looked at Roy and crossed his arms. " Maybe there's more of us then."

Peach seemed hopefully. " Do you think?"

Lee nodded. " There is a chance. We're still missing Cecilia, Bishop and Traiden. Your friends could possibly be with one of them."

Regii sighed. " Since we're together, we can head to City Hall now. Maybe the others are there."

Roy made a fist with his hands. " If we're this big of a group, then Link won't stand a chance."

" I wouldn't be so positive Roy," Fox explained, looking at the red-haired prince.

Roy frowned, " Why not?"

" Maybe this is what Link wants…" Fox explained steadily. " To get us all together…"

Mario shook his head. " I don't understand."

Ivory steadily nodded, understand what Fox is trying to say. " Together, we all can fall in the same traps he sets up. He has the advantage at stopping us all at once."

" But what about the others?" Nishi questioned.

" How do we know the others aren't kidnapped or in trouble?" Fox asked.

Regii looked back at the defeated Bongo Bongo. " We could be next…"

* * *

A/N: 

Whoa intense! It took me a while to write this chapter, because the two groups finally met! Yah! And now you all know which two. The chapter is a bit lengthy; with lots of dialog, I apologize. And I didn't feel like bringing Chad back in at the end, so you all know what happened to him, if not…I'll just say you won't hear or see him again. Um…that's all I have to say—now I'll shut up so I can go start the next chapter!

Until Next Time!


	9. Bowser's Dethroned

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Bowser's Dethroned

* * *

Traiden wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, as he continued to finish the time machine. He grabbed the wrench and began to screw on the remaining bolts. Luckily for him, the previous group had left all of the materials and tools he needed. He also located the instructions, hidden over by the door. From the looks of everything, Traiden had assumed the PRC members have left the room, and never came back. 

Taking a deep breath, Traiden sat down the wrench, and grabbed the instructions carefully over looking everything. He bent down on one knee, swiftly skimming through to make sure he didn't miss anything. Traiden frowned as something had caught his eye. There is supposed to be a remote to get the time machine to work. He stood, looking around the room for the last needed object. After a while of searching, Traiden tossed things aside, deepening the search. It was the last important tool he needed, and at the moment it was missing.

Traiden rubbed his throbbing eyes, as he stood by the door, overlooking the time machine. There was nothing left he could do, except locate the remote and Ashley. Traiden licked his dry lips as he steadily opened the door, heading back into the silent deserted hallway. After making sure the coast was clear, he decided to move on, continuing his search in City Hall.

He didn't get far in the hallway, beforel he heard loud footsteps and breathing coming from behind. Traiden abruptly stopped looking over his shoulder, as a shadow appeared through the glass on the door leading to the stairs. When he noticed the spikes that appeared, he quickly ran into the door on his right, just as Bowser stepped into the hallway.

Traiden ignored his rapid heartbeat, as he carefully closed the door, looking around the room. Of course he entered the conference room that was filled with nothing but a long table with many chairs and a water machine in the corner. Traiden got down onto the floor as he pushed the nearest chair out of the way, crawling underneath the table. He pushed the chair back, and silently waited, as he heard Bowser's footsteps head in his direction.

He remembered Princess Zelda's words, saying that none of the PRC members would be able to face Bowser, Ganondorf and Link alone. He was going to trust her words, and hide for now until he met up with the team or Ashley. He was too close and ahead in the game to blow his cover. When the conference door opened, Traiden immediately froze, as Bowser walked into the room.

Traiden held his breath, as he watched Bowser's feet walk across the burgundy carpet, listening to him mumble about Ganondorf and Link. Traiden sat on his legs, quietly moving away as Bowser knocked into one of the chairs, causing one of the legs to touch him. Bowser abruptly stopped and the room sat in dead silence. Sweat dripped down Traiden's forehead, as his heart continued to make music against his chest.

" This is ludicrous." Bowser mumbled as he finally walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Traiden waited for a brief moment wanting to smile, but knowing he wasn't out of danger yet. Once thinking Bowser is out of the hallway, Traiden carefully climbed out from underneath the table. He brushed the dust off of his uniform, and pushed the chair back, heading over toward the door. Traiden steadily reached for the doorknob. His heart felt as if it stopped, once he noticed it being turned from the other side. Before Traiden had a chance to react, the door flung open, knocking him back to the ground. Traiden held his head as he looked up in the doorway.

" Thought you could hide, huh?"

Traiden frowned making a fist with his hands, as Bowser stepped into the room.

* * *

" Now's my chance…" 

With Ganondorf and Link briefly out of the way, Ashley abruptly began to push the keys closer to her. With her arms chained to the wall, she knew that freeing herself was going to be difficult, but it wasn't going to stop her. This was her chance to save herself, because she had a feeling once Ganondorf returns, he was going to kill her.

Surprisingly the other team was making great progress in heading to City Hall, from what she had heard. She didn't know who the rest of the team were, but knew Traiden was the one in most danger. She had get out of here, to help her friends, instead of being the one who needs rescue.

Being as flexible as she is, Ashley managed to use both of her feet to lift the keys off the ground. Pain erupted in her back, as she leaned over in an uncomfortable position managing to get the keys into her mouth. Ashley relaxed resting her back against the wall, with the keys firmly between her teeth. With the correct key in her mouth, Ashley looked to her left, leaning over placing the key within the lock. With a quick turn of her head, the shackles around her wrist unlocked.

Ashley smiled, dropping the keys, as her left arm was free. She continuously made a fist with her hand; a little content that she can actually move her arm. She grabbed the keys off the ground and unlocked the remaining shackles finally freeing herself.

Her legs felt like Jell-O, as she stood taking a couple of steps around the room. She had been locked up for over three days, sitting on that ground, occasionally getting up to use the bathroom. Once her legs were back in motion, Ashley headed over toward the monitors searching for Traiden. He wasn't located in any of the cameras and soon she feared that something might of happened.

As she turned to leave, the front door violently swung open and Bowser steadily made his way into the room. Ashley immediately took a step back once Bowser focused his attention on her. Ashley looked down behind the large beast, seeing Traiden tied up, and alive. Bowser heatedly stepped deeper into the room, tossing Traiden to the side. Traiden groaned, as he landed against one of the lounge chairs.

" You! How the hell did you get free?"

Ashley shrugged, keeping her distance from Bowser. " Just my lucky day, I guess."

" I'm going to kill you! You've gotten on my last nerve!"

Ashley leaped out of the way, as Bowser used his fiery breath soaring flames in her direction. Ashley rolled over the desk by the picture window, getting down out of the line of fire. She listened carefully to Bowser's footsteps heading in her direction. There was no way she would be able to face Bowser alone, but with Traiden's help they might stand a chance.

Ashley poked her head out from behind the desk, looking over at the struggling Traiden whose arms were tied behind his back. Ashley frowned and abruptly looked around when noticing Bowser wasn't in sight. She turned around, only to find his fist collide into her face. Ashley fell back to the ground, holding her cheek in pain. Bowser chuckled as bent down grabbing Ashley's clothing. He lifted her into the air swing her around, soaring her over the desk.

With a loud thud, Ashley landed on the ground moaning, forcing herself to ignore the pain. She made a fist with her hand, and abruptly spit out a small amount of blood resulting from Bowser's punch. Ashley placed her hands on the ground and quickly swung her foot around, kicking Bowser right in the chin. Bowser growled as he stepped back, while Ashley made haste running over toward Traiden.

As Bowser made his way over toward them, Ashley untied Traiden. Bowser inhaled taking a deep breath, getting enough air for another fiery attack. Ashley leaped behind the chairs while Traiden jumped out of the way of the flames. The two decided to spilt up, so Bowser wouldn't focus on both of them at the same time. Ashley ran back over toward the wall where she was chained while Traiden stayed by the front door.

Bowser swiftly charged toward Ashley, holding his hands out in front of him. Before he had a chance to grab her, Ashley jumped leaping over the beast causing Bowser to crash into the wall. Ashley rolled forward, and continued to stay crouched as Bowser shook his head turning around.

Traiden ran across the large room, over toward Bowser physically fighting him using his judo skills. Ashley steadily stood watching, as Bowser and Traiden continued to fight. When Traiden had gotten knocked away by Bowser's tail, Ashley decided to take action, and fight Bowser.

With the both of them switching off, Bowser was soon exhausted of taking on the two teenagers. His moves were slow, and he was having a hard time keeping up with the PRC members. Bowser took a deep breath, as he stepped back toward the monitors, about to call Ganondorf for help. Before he had a chance, Traiden quickly ran in grabbing Bowser's tail, and tossing him right into the monitors.

Sparks flew everywhere as glass shattered and debris flew in all shorts of directions. Traiden stepped back holding his hand in front of his face, as the glass and metal flew passed him. Ashley, who was bent down on the floor, watched with a little surprised, as Bowser's lifeless body laid in the middle of the destroyed monitors. The lights briefly dimmed in the room, as Traiden walked over toward Ashley.

" You should really cover up those wounds."

Ashley looked down examining the cuts on her arms. " I'm fine."

" But they'll get infected." He replied softly.

Ashley looked up at Traiden, as she continued to catch her breath. She waited until her heart went back to its original pace, before standing to her feet. " How many of you came to Regga City."

" Five."

" Five?" Ashley repeated. Traiden nodded. " Who's in charge?"

" Lee."

Ashley's eyes widened. " Roberts?"

Traiden nodded again. " Chief put him in charge of the team."

Ashley looked away from Traiden. She spoke softly. " Lee is here…"

" We must find Princess Zelda," Traiden explained, calmly. " Our mission is to stop Link, find her and rescue you."

" We should wait until backup arrives. Link and Ganondorf are probably with Zelda, so finding her right now isn't a good idea."

Traiden nodded. " Whatever you say."

" The time machine…" Ashley began.

" I found it, and finished it."

Ashley smiled. " Really?"

Traiden nodded. " All I need is the remote."

" Well let's go back to the time machine. I'll help find the remote." Ashley explained. " We should probably wait there, until the others arrive."

* * *

Zelda sat on a turned bucket, in the custodian closet, thinking of a way to escape. Before she was placed in a different room, where she had just climbed out the window using the fire escape. Now because of her actions, Link had thrown her in a tiny closet with only a door as her way out. Something on the other side was preventing her from opening it or busting it down. She was weak, from sending her friends into the future, so her powers were useless. 

The Hylian Princess stood, when she heard footsteps pound on the floor heading closer in her direction. She walked up leaning against the door, listening carefully as the noise suddenly stopped. Zelda's eyes widened as the door opened, causing her to fall on the ground in the hallway. Before she had a chance to react, a hand tightly grabbed her arm, lifting her off the ground. She stood to her feet, looking around the hallway, the person's hand still gripped her by the arm.

" I figured out your plan!" The voice explained heatedly. " You sent smashers into the future, to help stop us."

Zelda shook the hair out of her face as she looked over at Link. " You're not going to get away with this."

Link deeply chuckled. " I get away with everything, my precious princess."

He reached his free hand out to caress her face, but she violently looked away refusing to let him touch her. " I will do anything in my power to stop you."

" What power?" Zelda stayed silent. " You have no power left."

" I loved you Link!" Zelda explained. " But I can't love someone who's agreed to take over the world."

Link frowned. " You will love me, and that's that!"

Zelda screamed as Link forced her back into the closet. He slammed the door, locking it, as she began to bang her hands demanding for him to let her go. Link began to laugh as Ganondorf quickly ran down the hallway in his direction.

" Link, there's terrible news."

Link abruptly stopped turning to the Gerudo. " What?"

" Bowser got defeated…"

" How the hell is that possible?" Link shouted.

Ganondorf shrugged. " I don't know, but that PRC member has escaped. She's with her friend."

" Sh#&!" Link cussed making fists with his hands. " They can't hide forever!"

" What do we do?" Ganondorf questioned tensely.

" We head back to the room." Link explained. He paused for a concise moment, looking up at the lights with a devilish grin. " Oh, I have a plan."

* * *

A/N: 

Sorry it took me a while to update. A lot of things are happening right now. School is making my life horrible, work is tiring me out and what's worse is that my grandmother is in the hospital right now so my family is seriously stressing. When I write though, my emotions and stress disappear so I was content to finally write another chapter.

We're a little passed the middle of the story, so soon it will come to an end. I have nothing else to say, except I don't know when I'm going to update again, hopefully soon!

Until Next Time!


	10. Destination Reached

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Destination Reached

* * *

The two groups continued to reunite, with PRC members and smashers reconnecting with each other. They were still located in the library, waiting to recover from the incident with Bongo Bongo, before moving on toward City Hall. The smashers were all huddled in a group, talking to each other about how they ended up in Regga City, and what they were doing at the party before everything had happened. The PRC members began explaining the situation that they were in, along with planning their next move. 

Fox listened carefully, to the conversation Peach, Mario and Roy were explaining to them. The information they were told was nothing new, but it seems that three of them were together before being transported into the future. Whoever they were with at the party, ended up being together when entering the future Regga City. After thinking about it for a while, there were three other PRC members somewhere around Regga City. There could also be other smashers as well.

Young Link began to explain to them that the creatures they had encounter here, were all from his homeland back at Hyrule. Link was somehow summoning creatures from Hyrule to stop them, from reaching City Hall. When Link is defeated, all of the creatures and evil will be vanish.

" Why do you suppose we were transported into the future?" Peach questioned her friends.

Fox shrugged. " Maybe we're supposed to help PRC?"

" But it's not like they're the ones who sent us," Roy commented.

Mewtwo crossed his arms. " Then again, it's not like they expected us not to be here."

Peach raised an eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

" I remember when we first met Lee, he said he pictured us being older." Mewtwo explained.

Young Link agreed, as he continued to rub his throbbing leg. " We're ten years in the future, remember? We're supposed to be ten years older."

" What if something happened to us," Peach suggested.

Mario looked over at them adding on to Peach. " So our future selves wouldn't be able to stop Link, so someone brought our younger selves to help."

Fox smiled and nodded. " That makes sense, but who would send us?"

" Princess Zelda," Young Link answered looking up at everyone. " She's the only one who has the power to do that."

" So then she can bring us back to the past, once Link is defeated." Roy replied contently.

" That is…" Peach sighed deeply, looking at the ground. " If we can defeat him."

Regii looked over at the smashers who continued to talk to each other, before turning his attention back to Lee. They stood away from the smashers, closer to the defeated Bongo Bongo. Ivory stood leaning up against a bookshelf, carefully looking around the library while Nishi sat on a table.

" Have you communicated with any of the other members?" Lee questioned Regii.

Regii shook his head. " No, I believe we're too far out of reach. With the city the way it is, something is disrupting our connection unless we're close to each other."

Lee sighed, as he crossed his arms. " We should head to City Hall then."

" What about the others?" Regii questioned.

" We can meet them at City Hall." Lee answered sternly. Regii nodded. " We still have a mission to complete."

"Um…Lee?" Nishi called. Lee looked down at her. " Have you seen my sister?"

Lee shook his head. " I'm sorry, but we haven't ran into any from the first group except for Chad."

" Francis?" Regii questioned.

Lee nodded. " He's gone now." He replied softly.

Nishi sighed deeply, looking down at the ground. " I hope I find her…" She looked back up at the PRC members, forcing a smile. " I'd be…happy if I did…"

Lee and Regii both exchanged glances, just as the smashers headed over in their direction, regrouped back together. Fox speaking for the smashers told the PRC members that they were ready to move on. Once agreeing to a good plan, they were ready to depart.

Roy looked over at Ivory, examining her wings. " What's with the wings?"

Ivory looked up at Roy, noticing that everyone was staring at her. Young Link violently nudged Roy in the arm, angrily staring at him. Roy shrugged perplexed at what was going on.

" Don't ask." Young Link whispered.

Ivory sighed and leaned off the bookshelf, giving in. " It's okay Young Link. " She replied softly. " I guess I should explain, since this is the building where I was found."

" Ivory…" Nishi called.

Ivory looked over at the young fourteen year old, before turning back to the smashers. " I was never born like this. I was four years old when my parents noticed I developed psychic abilities. They were terrified, so gave me away to scientists. They experimented on me day and night, like I was some sort of test subject."

" That's terrible." Peach interrupted, disappointed.

" How could they do such a thing?" Roy cried.

Ivory shrugged. The PRC members stayed silent, as she continued. " Of course something went wrong, and that's when everything happened. Blacks wings grew on my back and my eyes turned from green to yellow. Automatically my sadness turned to rage, and I transformed into a monster."

" What happened after that?" Young Link questioned, amazed by the story.

" I don't remember…." Ivory replied softly. " All I remember, was being found…"

_Flashback _

" What do you think happened?" Chief Michael Smith questioned.

Chief Dan Roberts shrugged, as they continued to examine the aftermath destruction of Regga City. " We've been getting calls that this is happening all over Regga City."

" If we don't do anything, Regga City will end up a wasteland." Chief Smith replied.

The two PRC Chiefs continued to examine their surroundings wondering exactly how a large area turned up looking like a war was present. They stood on Main Street, just a block up from the Library and Regga Museum. Chief Smith and Roberts both separated searching for any survivors or clues that might tell them how this had happened.

There was no present life on the streets, for everything was damaged and ruined. This was the only section of Regga City that looked like this. From an aerial view, it would seem that a bomb had done this damage, but the two knew there was more to it.

" Where's your brother?" Chief Smith questioned.

Chief Roberts shrugged. " Lee? Somewhere around here?"

As if one cue, the young seventeen-year-old Lee, walked out of the nearest building, holding an item in his hand. He ran over toward the two chiefs, giving the item to his older brother. " I found this inside."

Chief Roberts looked down at the item, noticing that it is a necklace, with three triangles connected, also known as the Triforce. " We should take this back to headquarters."

Chief Smith nodded. " It might be useful." He looked down at Lee, implying this to him. " Could you go get Ashley for me and tell her it's time to go?"

Lee nodded, as he ran back down Main Street toward the library and Regga Museum. Chief Smith watched him for a bit, before turning back to Dan. " I bet he has PRC potential."

Chief Roberts chuckled. " He probably does, but I have to get him away from this gang business first."

The two laughed as they headed over toward the helicopter.

Lee hurried down toward the street, spotting the thirteen-year-old Ashley, standing in front of the library hunched over something. He began to walk once getting closer to her, seeing what she was looking at.

" Ash, your uncle said it's time to go." Lee explained.

" Lee, look at this!" Ashley cried.

Lee walked besides Ashley and bent down looking at the body on the ground. A young ten-year-old girl, laid unconscious on the ground with long black wings sprouted out of her back. Lee gently brushed her long lavender hair out of her face, placing his hand on her forehead feeling that she was cold to the touch. They listened carefully, to the quickness of her heavy breathing, knowing they can't leave her out here.

" What can we do?" Ashley asked looking up at Lee.

" Go get your uncle and my brother." Lee replied calmly.

Ashley nodded and stood running back down the street, just as Lee took the young girl in his arms.

_End of Flashback_

" Ever since then, I've been staying at PRC headquarters. " Ivory continued. " It became my home, and everyone treated me like family."

" That was nice of them," Peach explained.

Ivory nodded. " Once I turned fourteen I became a PRC staff. My psychic powers increase every time I transform, but that's only when rage takes over."

" So who is in charge of PRC?" Fox questioned.

Lee stepped in. " Maxwell Smith, Michael Smith's older brother or Ashley's father."

Mario crossed his arms, turning his attention to Lee. " How long as PRC been an organization?"

" For over twenty-five years." Lee answered.

" How come we haven't heard it before then?" Roy was puzzled.

Lee shrugged. " PRC only reacts to danger, and headquarters is located outside of Regga City."

" I think we should start moving…" Regii explained, interrupting.

Nishi looked up at him. " Why?"

" I have a bad feeling about being in one place for a long time." Regii answered.

" Something could have located us by now," Young Link explained.

Lee crossed his arms. " Then let's go, City Hall is a couple of blocks away."

* * *

" Aw, Damn! Now what?" Bishop questioned, turning back to the group. 

Cecilia and Marth walked up to Bishop, looking at the large blockade preventing them from heading down the quicker route to City Hall. A five-story building had been knocked over, blocking the entire road. It crushed everything, and was too high to climb over. Cecilia rubbed her throbbing eyes, afraid to say that they're going to have to head the long way around.

" We have to go around." Cecilia answered.

Bishop turned back to her, his eyes widened. " What? We're going to find our way through this. We're almost there!"

" I don't feel up to walking the long way," Falco complained, miserably.

" Besides, there are Wolfos down there," Captain Falcon added, pointing down in the direction in which they have to go.

" Why are you guys such babies?" Cecilia questioned, irritated.

Marth looked over at a yellow truck in the distance that had crashed into a light pole. He thought about it for a moment, thinking that maybe they could drive to City Hall. The road they were on, didn't have much debris so they could easily dodge debris, and out run Wolfos.

" What about driving?" Marth suggested.

" Driving what?" Cecilia questioned, turning to Marth.

Marth pointed to the truck. " That."

Bishop looked over and grinned. " I like your thinking Marth."

He ran over toward the truck, and tossed the inert body out of the driver's seat. The group walked over toward the truck, just as Bishop entered the car. He placed his hand on the wheel, and grabbed the key from the floor starting the vehicle. After a couple of attempts, the truck miraculously started.

" Jump in!"

Captain Falcon jumped into the front while Marth, Falco, and Cecilia climbed in the back. With everyone situated and holding on, Bishop back the vehicle out of the pole, and started to steadily drive down the road. They didn't get far until they came across a pack of Wolfos, scouting around the area. Bishop slowly stopped the truck, causing the brakes to squeak. They sat for a moment, counting how many Wolfos appeared. Seven total.

" Hold on everyone," Bishop explained, gripping tightly to the steering wheel. " This is going to get bumpy."

" Bishop." Cecilia called.

Before anything else could be said, Bishop slammed his foot on the gas pedal, flying down the street. The Wolfos howled and began to charge straight at the speeding vehicle. Without stopping, Bishop dodged the pole and pile of dirt, hitting three Wolfos that jumped at the truck.

The remaining four Wolfos continued to run after the truck, surprisingly gaining. Falco managed to take out his laser gun and shoot the Wolfos, trying to fend them off. One leaped up landing inside the truck, but Marth and Cecilia both finished it off with their swords.

Bishop continued to drive; dodging everything he could, trying to carefully not to give those in the back whiplash. Captain Falcon, nervously watching from the side mirror. Falco's gun wasn't helping as the Wolfos continued to gain. Cecilia shook the hair out of her face, and gripped to the side of the truck as Bishop turned the vehicle dodging cars. Falco being unprepared from the sudden turns dropped his weapon, and slid toward Cecilia hitting the side of the truck.

" Bishop! Help!" Cecilia ordered.

" Don't you see me driving?" Bishop asked, focusing his attention the road.

" These Wolfos are gaining!" Cecilia shouted.

Bishop sighed irritated and looked over at Captain Falcon. " Take the wheel."

Captain Falcon's eyes widened. " What?"

" Take the damn wheel!"

Captain Falcon did as told, and grabbed the wheel scooting over toward the driver's side. Once his foot was on the pedal, Bishop moved out his way and opened the window, climbing out to the back. Cecilia watched as Bishop landed out on the back of the truck, taking out his bow and arrows.

"I think you might want to go help Captain Falcon. He might have a heart attack." Bishop explained.

As Cecilia climbed inside to the passenger's seat, Bishop positioned himself in a corner, and aimed at the nearest Wolfo. He fired the arrow, hitting the Wolfo in the foot causing it to fall, in pain. As another Wolfo jumped to the truck, Marth stabbed it with his sword, and Falco kicked it back to the ground. Bishop watched as the remaining Wolfo leaped up about to land on the truck, but Bishop fired the arrow, hitting the Wolfo in the chest. Green blood splattered onto Falco, and Bishop's uniform, as the Wolfo fell to the ground.

Cecilia took the wheel, and drove the rest of the way as they turned down Lupen Street; heading passed the bank and the library. After taking a right at the end of the street, they finally made it to City Hall. Cecilia stopped the truck in front of the stairs leading up the front doors.

Bishop wiped the blood from his shirt, as Cecilia leaped out of the truck, running over toward the stairs. " Cecilia—" His voice was cut off by his walkie-talkie, a familiar voice of their leader appeared. " Roberts!" Bishop grabbed the walkie-talkie, placing it to his mouth."

" Bishop?" Came the reply. " Where are you?"

" At City Hall," Bishop answered. " I'm with Cecilia and a couple of smashers."

" Stay there, we're on our way!" Lee ordered.

" Roger that Roberts." Bishop replied. He looked over at Cecilia seeing her and Marth run up the stairs. " Cecilia! Roberts ordered for us to wait for them."

" He said stay here! I'm just going inside real quick." Cecilia replied, as her and Marth walked up to the doors.

" Yeah right…" Bishop commented as he jumped out of the truck. " Cecilia!"

Cecilia ignored Bishop's calls, as the two disappeared within the dangerous building.

* * *

A/N: 

It seems now that I won't be able to write until the weekends, because of school and work. I'm still alive, sorry for the long wait. I wrote this entire chapter in one day, it took a couple of hours but I'm just content to get another one completed.

Until Next Time!


	11. Blackout

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Blackout

* * *

" Where is it?" Ashley questioned irritated, as she continued to trash the large maintenance room searching for the remote.

Traiden quietly studied the time machine examining everything to make sure that it was completely finished. He checked it over three times, and re-read the entire instruction sheet, while Ashley continued to toss and tear things apart. The room eventually was trashed to a point where you couldn't tell if there was a rug or wooden floor.

Traiden steadily stood, with the instruction sheet still firmly in his hands. He watched as Ashley got back down to her knees, pushing things out of the way making sure it didn't fly out somewhere. She went through papers, drawers and even through empty buckets and mops. After a while of searching she sighed deeply, sitting with her back against the wall.

Traiden carefully stepped over the scattered objects over toward Ashley. He bent down taking a seat next to her, as he looked back at the instruction sheet. Ashley rubbed her fingers through her hair, carefully thinking about where her teammates would have placed the remote. The only thing she can think of; is that Bowser or Ganondorf might have it, or worse Link.

" What if the remote isn't in the room?" Traiden questioned softly, his gaze still on the sheet in front of him. " There's a great chance it's somewhere else."

" It would take ages to search City Hall." Ashley commented. " And with Ganondorf and Link on our tail, things aren't looking good."

" We're just sitting ducks waiting here. It would be best if we walked around City Hall. We have a better chance at fleeing if we spot either of them."

" That would make sense…."

" Then again the others might be here soon. So we should head down to the main lobby or head outside and wait."

Ashley looked up at Traiden, who briefly returned the gaze. She nodded and abruptly looked down at the cuts covering her arms, ignoring the pain that suddenly appeared. Traiden examined the cuts and sighed, setting the instruction sheet down on the ground. He pushed himself off the wall and bent down in front of Ashley, taking off his black PRC shirt, revealing his white sleeveless undershirt.

Ashley watched silently, as Traiden took out a knife that he had stolen from the kitchen and set his PRC shirt on the ground. He brought the knife to his shirt, making a slit, so he could tear the rest of it. Ashley's eyes widened once she knew what he was doing, and shook her head looking up at him.

" Traiden, please…"

" Your wounds will get infected." Traiden replied. " You need to cover them up, they're not getting better, Ashley."

Ashley sighed, resting her head against the wall. " You don't have to do this."

" It's my job." Traiden grabbed Ashley's arm, wrapping the shirt around it to stop the bleeding and protect the wound.

" To protect me?"

" To make sure you make it out here, alive." Traiden corrected. " You're weak as it is."

Once Traiden was complete, Ashley looked at her arms. She hated to admit that Traiden was right, but didn't like to be treated like she's helpless, like she couldn't do anything herself. She was strong, but just not at the moment.

" Thanks."

Traiden nodded and took out his walkie-talkie just as a familiar voice had rung in. Traiden brought it to his ear listening to Cecilia's striking voice. She was calling him, wondering where his location is.

" We're on the 7th floor." Traiden answered.

Ashley and Traiden both stood to their feet and abruptly left the room walking down the hallway over toward the elevator to greet Cecilia. The hallway was empty and silent as they noticed the doors open, and Cecilia and a blue-haired prince stepped onto the floor. The three PRC members finally reunited.

" About time," Cecilia explained with relief. " It's good to see you again, Smith."

Ashley nodded. " Cecilia, where is everyone?"

" Bishop is outside, and the others—well, we haven't located them yet."

" Why did you leave Bishop?"

" I was tired of waiting," Cecilia replied truthfully.

Ashley chuckled shaking her head. " The same Cecilia, always doing things on her own." Ashley paused looking over at Marth. " What's going on? How is he—"

"—He was sent into the future along with some other smashers." Cecilia answered interrupting. " We don't know who sent them, but they're here to help."

" We could use all the help we can get." Ashley explained.

Cecilia nodded. " Bowser, Ganondorf and Link won't stand a chance."

Traiden crossed his arms. " Bowser is out of the picture."

Marth's eyes widened. " You mean you guys finished him off?"

Traiden nodded. Ashley leaned up against the wall. " He was the easier one."

" Wait till the others hear this." Marth commented smiling.

" We should get going." Ashley ordered. Cecilia pushed the button near the door. " Let's go find Bishop."

Once the elevator doors opened, the four made their way inside. Cecilia pressed the button for the first floor just as the door closed. They patiently waited, listening to the soft sound of the elevator music. The only other noise heard was the numbers above the door, slowly decreasing until they reach their destination.

Traiden leaned against the wall, gripping the small railing, as he continued to the watch the numbers. Once they were on the fourth floor, the music suddenly stopped and the lights in the elevator completely shut off. The group screamed startled as the elevator came to sudden stop. They sat in darkness for a brief moment until the red emergency light flickered on.

Cecilia sighed irritated as Ashley stood to her feet looked up at the numbers. The small box above the door was off and pressing the buttons on the side were useless. Marth licked his lips as he looked around at the PRC member's expressions.

" The power is out." Traiden explained.

" Great, I bet Link did this." Cecilia commented, sternly.

" What are we going to do?" Marth questioned.

Ashley looked around knowing that the power wasn't going to come back on. Link knew about her escape and most likely Bowser's defeat. They had to somehow get out of the elevators and find someway to get back into the hallways, so they can take the stairs.

The nineteen year old looked up at the ceiling, noticing a small visible door now that the lights were off. She smiled thinking of an idea.

" I have a plan."

* * *

Fox stayed silent as he followed the large group heading down the street over toward City Hall. The PRC members lead the way with the smashers in a large group following. Fox walked next to Young Link helping him along the way, because of his wounded leg. Ivory had flown in the air, keeping her eyes out for the other group.

They turned the corner at the end of the street where City Hall was located. Around the corner they spotted a truck, with Captain Falcon and Bishop sitting in the back and Falco walking down the steps leading up to the front door. The group of smashers quickly ran over in their direction once spotting two more of their friends. Bishop jumped out of the truck and walked over toward Lee and Regii.

" Finally you guys made it." Bishop explained with relief.

Lee crossed his arms, looking around the area. " Where's Cecilia?"

" She disobeyed your orders and ran inside with Marth." Bishop answered pointing to City Hall.

Lee sighed aggravated. " Cecilia…"

Ivory lowered herself down the ground. " Bishop, it's good to see you again."

Bishop looked over at Ivory and Regii. " Hey Ivory, how are you Regii?"

Regii looked down at Bishop. "Fine." He looked at Captain Falcon and Falco. " It seems you encounter smashers as well."

" Yeah," Bishop stepped to the side turning his attention to the group of smashers by the truck. " It seems they were sent to the future. I guess to help us."

Fox hurried over to his best friend Falco, content that all of the smashers had finally reunited since they were transported into the future. Fox smiled, as he nudged Falco in the arm. " Man, I'm glad to see you guys."

" We were afraid we were the only ones here." Captain Falcon explained.

" We thought that too," Roy replied resting his side against the truck. " We all ended up away from each other."

" Marth is inside with Cecilia…" Falco explained to them.

Roy's eyes widened as he smiled. " Marth is here?"

Peach crossed her arms. " Who's Cecilia?"

" Some PRC member," Falco answered.

Captain Falcon agreed, chuckling. " His new girlfriend."

Nishi looked up at Captain Falcon. " Cecilia and Marth?" She questioned softly.

Captain Falcon nodded. Falco disagreed shaking his head. " No, they're not together."

" They always seem to be together." Captain Falcon argued.

Mewtwo crossed his arms. " It's nice that we're reconnecting right now, but we're standing right in front of City Hall, supposedly where Link, Ganondorf and Bowser are."

Mario agreed, adjusting his hat. " We should probably head inside."

" You guys ready to go?" Lee called from the bottom of the stairs.

Multiple nods and yes's came from the group as they walked over toward the stairs. The large group walked up to the front doors leading inside the main lobby. After all of the searching, and encounters with creatures, after the hard work and separation they had finally made it to City Hall. They all had regrouped with exception of four remaining people somewhere within the dangerous building. PRC members and smashers had finally reached their destination.

Inside the quiet large lobby the group found some way to fit inside. They were spread around the room, waiting to be given orders on what to do next. Lee, Regii and Bishop all stood by the elevators, while Ivory and Nishi stayed with Mario, Peach and Captain Falcon searching near the desks. Fox, Falco and Young Link stood in front of the stairs, while Mewtwo and Roy were positioned near the front doors.

Multiple conversations were going on in the room, as everyone searched the bottom floor before heading up. Once they regrouped back near the entrance, they were silent waiting for orders from Lee. The only thing heard was the SSB theme music playing in the background.

" All right, all we have to do is locate the princess, Ashley, Traiden, Cecilia and Marth and stop Link." Lee explained. " We must find our comrades first."

" We should probably split up again," Ivory suggested.

Lee nodded. " It would be easier."

Nishi looked up at the camera on the wall, feeling a little uneasy. She studied it carefully, watching the red light continue to flash as it moved around scanning everyone in the room. " I feel like we're being watched." She replied softly.

" That's why we need to get moving." Lee replied. " All right, I want—"

Before Lee could complete his sentence, the lights and music had suddenly shut off. Everything was heard as the entire building had shut down. Cameras, elevators, lights, computers and music had all shut down.

There was no more light shining in the city and it had left the large group in total darkness.

* * *

A/N:

I don't really like how this chapter had turned out, but hopefully you all weren't bothered by it. Yes, it was a short chapter and I believe the next one will be short as well, but with this great snow blizzard that we're getting right now, I might have no school so I can write it then! Yah!

Also, this is for Regii, I won't be able to do your suggestion in this story, but if I do another story based off of this one, I can definitely do it then. I will give all of you more information if I'm truly going to do another story with cameos based on PRC.

Until Next Time!


	12. Next Move

Thanks for the reviews!

One quick note: I decided to describe what Link looks like in this chapter, and if you are little confused by my description I tried to make him more like his character in the up-coming game, Twilight Princess.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Next Move

* * *

Ganondorf followed Link down the dark hallways back to the main room. The lights were shut off and the entire building began to cool down from no heat. Why Link had decided to cut the power? Ganondorf didn't know, and didn't want to bother the heated elf.

The tall Gerudo stood in the doorway of the main room, watching Link examine the damages. Bowser's lifeless body laid in the debris of the monitors. The PRC member who was once their prisoner had somehow escaped, leaving the unlocked shackles on the floor. The entire room was trashed, and Bowser had ended up failing to do his job. Now the two PRC members were somewhere in the building.

Link walked over to the picture windows, setting his sword down on the desk. He briefly looked outside, while Ganondorf steadily made his way deeper into the room. He studied Link in the moon light, noticing how stronger and darker the Hylian has become. He wasn't the teenaged hero the smashers had remembered him as. He is now the ultimate villain.

Ganondorf looked at Link as he turned around, facing the Gerudo. Ganondorf saw fire burning in his eyes; he noticed the emotionless angered look Link held. His green tunic was much darker and defined, with his white pants. His bangs arched to one side, and his overall appearance had surely changed from ten years ago.

" There's a yellow truck parked outside the building." Link commented firmly.

Ganondorf walked over looking down at the empty streets. Sure enough, a yellow truck sat against the curb, damaged and dirty, but still working. It had given them the idea that more PRC members or smashers have reached the building. Worse than that, all of them could have come together.

Link walked over toward the inert body within the monitors, looking down at Bowser's failure. He spoke softly, as if to himself, causing Ganondorf to move from his position over to the Hylian. They both stood in silence.

" It's a shame, he would have been useful." Link commented.

" What are we going without him?" Ganondorf questioned.

" We will do fine." Link reassured. " Bowser was nothing but an extra, his death has no impact on us."

" So you were just using him?" Ganondorf's eyes widened as he turned looking at Link.

Link nodded and grinned. " Yes, he was just a pawn. Although you won't mess up, am I correct?"

" I can't mess up." Ganondorf explained frowning. " Just tell me what to do."

" _Perfect…"_

Link abruptly turned around at the sudden voice that appeared in the room. He looked over at the desk, noticing that him and Ganondorf were the only ones present. Link frowned, and walked up to the desk as Ganondorf carefully watched him. Link's eyes widened as he looked down where he had placed the Master Sword.

The powerful sword had vanished.

" Where did it go?" Link demanded slamming his fist on the table. " Answer me!"

" I didn't take it." Ganondorf explained calmly, watching Link get livid.

Link cussed and picked up the nearest item he could find, using his strength to abruptly toss it at the window. Ganondorf flinched as the item scattered the window, sending glass flying in all sorts of directions. A moment later, the item was heard crashing onto the cement.

" Damn!" Link swiftly turned around walking straight toward the mellow Gerudo. " You better find my sword, and while you're at it—if you crash into any PRC members kill them on sight. Do NOT hold back."

Ganondorf nodded, watching as Link ran over toward one of the desks. He opened the middle drawer and pulled out the long sharp Biggoron Sword that was made by the Gorons.

" I'm going to wait here, for anyone who dares stand up to me." Link smirked, but frowned looking over at Ganondorf. " Move!"

Ganondorf stiffened as he frowned, quickly leaving the room.

* * *

Marth stood quietly in the corner of the elevator, watching as Traiden began forcing the small door on the ceiling open. Traiden managed to push the door out and aside, revealing the inside of the elevator shaft. He pushed it completely out of the way and looked up, almost searching for way out of this trap.

Traiden looked down at the girls. " Give me a boost." Ashley was about to move, but Traiden looked at her and shook his head. " No, Cecilia."

Ashley sighed, and crossed her arms watching as Cecilia bent down creating a lift with her hands. Traiden grabbed the sides of the opening and carefully placed his boot within Cecilia's hands. Marth watched as he jumped, using Cecilia as support and pulled himself to the top of the elevator. Cecilia wiped her hands and stepped back, just as Traiden stood looking around in elevator shaft.

It was quiet, as the others waited for the seventeen year old to tell them if there was a way out. His footsteps were heard, and eventually he was out of sight. When the footsteps had stopped, the silence had returned, causing Ashley and Cecilia to exchanged glances. Marth waited patiently, wondering if they were ever going to get out of here.

" Did you find anything?" Cecilia questioned, loud enough so he could hear.

Silence was her answer. Cecilia looked down at Ashley and shrugged, wondering why Traiden wasn't replying. Ashley stepped forward right underneath the opening and looked up in the elevator shaft, noticing the darkness above them.

" Traiden…" She called.

Traiden's shuffling was heard, as his head appeared looking down at Ashley. " It seems we're stuck right in between the fourth and third floor."

" Well?" Ashley crossed her arms.

Traiden frowned and shook his head. Ashley sighed irritated and stepped back leaning up against the wall. She slid sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. Cecilia looked down at the PRC member, and looked over at Marth who was unsure of what to do as well.

" What now?" Marth questioned.

" I'm thinking." Ashley replied frustrated.

" Well let's think of a plan, right now." Cecilia explained. " I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be stuck in elevator for the rest of my life."

Just as Cecilia finished her sentence, the elevator surprisingly shook as the power turned back on for a brief moment. Cecilia sprang into action as she pressed the button for the third floor. The door opened halfway before the power had shut down once more. Traiden leaped back into the middle of the elevator, as Cecilia slid her way out into the hallway.

Ashley followed Cecilia, with Marth and Traiden last. The group managed to get out of the elevator, but had to carefully make their way downstairs to the first floor. Marth fixed his sheath, following the PRC members down the long dark hallways. They began to run just incase Ganondorf or Link were after them, knowing their every move.

Multiple footsteps were heard as the group located the stairs running down the three floors. Marth quickly hurried and caught up with the group, just as they reached the bottom floor. Their movements were quieter, and they stayed silent as Traiden made his way over toward the door. He looked through the small window, and chuckled softly to himself pushing the door opens.

It was a surprise to find a large group crowded on the first floor. Smashers and PRC members practically filled up the floor. Marth was quickly ambushed by his friends those who were surprised to see him. The three PRC members had quickly hurried over to their teammates, standing near the elevators and desks.

Marth smiled as millions of questions were asked at once, creating a huge catastrophe. Smashers were patting his back, giving him hugs and crowding around him. Since so many things were happening all at once, he wasn't sure where to begin.

" Marth you're okay!" Roy exclaimed excitedly. " I'm happy to finally see you."

" What took you so long?" Peach questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

" Did you crash into Link yet?" Fox crossed his arms.

Peach added. " Did you find Princess Zelda?"

" Who's Cecilia?" Roy questioned out of nowhere.

Marth put his hands out, pushing all of them away and getting enough space so he could breath. He took a deep breath, once most of the smashers were waiting for him to begin, and ran his hand through his hair brushing it out of his face.

" Okay…" He tried desperately to remember the questions asked. " I'm fine, and I'm glad to see you too Roy, all of you for that matter. We were stuck in an elevator once the power had shut off. No, we didn't locate or come across Link yet. We don't know where Princess Zelda is, and Cecilia is the one with cape and short purple hair."

" Why did you leave?" Falco questioned, joining the conversation.

Marth shrugged. " Because I didn't feel like waiting. I wanted to know what happened."

" Well, we're about to finish this, once and for all." Mario commented. " We're going to finally find Link and stop him."

Lee took a deep breath just as Cecilia and Traiden walked up to him, Regii and Bishop. He took a step forward, confronting the two PRC members who just arrived.

" Traiden, have you been here the entire time?" Traiden nodded in response. Lee turned his attention to Cecilia. " Cecilia, how many times do I have to tell you?"

" You don't have to tell me anymore," Cecilia replied, looking up at their leader.

" This is the fifth, maybe seventh time." Lee explained. " I'm getting tired of you disobeying my orders…"

Ashley steadily made her way over toward the group, a weak smile on her face. " Lee, when will you just get off her back and loosen up?"

Lee abruptly stopped, and looked over at Ashley. The group watched as he walked over to her. " What happened?"

Ashley chuckled. " You think I'm going to come out of being kidnapped unharmed?"

" You okay, Ash?"

" I seem to be alive." Ashley looked over at Traiden, for a brief moment, before looking back up at Lee. " Luckily, you actually have a teammate who sticks to his job."

" Ashley…" Ivory hurried over to the two PRC members. " I'm glad you're okay." She replied softly.

Ashley nodded. " I'll survive."

" Let me help you with those wounds." Ivory grabbed Ashley's arm and gently guided her over toward the desks where the first aid waited.

Lee watched the two, before walking back toward Cecilia and Bishop. " Cecilia, next time I want you to listen. And Traiden…" Traiden silently looked at Lee, who paused. "…Excellent job."

Traiden nodded. " Thanks Roberts."

" So what now, Roberts?" Bishop questioned leaning back against the wall. " We ready to move on?"

Regii crossed his arms. " What's our next move?"

" We find Ganondorf and Link, not to mention Princess Zelda." Lee answered.

" Like Ivory said, it's best if we split up." Bishop reminded him.

Lee nodded and turned to the large group of smashers. Once the room sat in silence, they thought of a plan on what to do next. They all were going to be split into four groups, one was going to head after Link, and another is going after Ganondorf. One group will locate Princess Zelda while the last group stays with the time machine to protect it.

Fox, Mario and Marth all stepped forward from within the large group of smashers. Fox looked over at Lee, speaking for all three of them. " Is it okay if the three of us go in a group to find Link? There is something we want to do."

Lee nodded crossing his arms. " That's fine."

" I'll go with them!" Cecilia butted in, volunteering herself.

Lee looked in Cecilia's direction. " Then I'm going as well."

After all the groups were set, everyone had an important part to play in the last mission. Marth, Fox, Mario, Cecilia and Lee were the first group going to look for Link. Mewtwo, Roy, Regii and Bishop were going to find Ganondorf. Ashley, Nishi, Falco and Peach had volunteered to find Princess Zelda while Ivory, Traiden, Young Link and Captain Falcon protect the time machine.

It didn't take long for the crowded room to become empty, as the groups headed off to complete their mission. The only group's left on the first floor was the group locating Princess Zelda and the group locating Link. Ashley leaned up against one of the desks, finishing bandaging up her arm. Lee and Nishi, headed over to check on her, while Cecilia stayed talking with the five smashers.

" You positive you know the location of Zelda?" Lee questioned, as he stood next to Ashley.

Ashley nodded. " Positive, and I'll be fine. No need to worry."

Lee shook his head. " I wasn't going to ask."

Ashley smirked. " Yes you were."

Nishi walked up to the two PRC members, watching as Ashley finished putting the bandages away and handing the first aid kit to Lee. " Ashley have you seen my sister? She was in your group."

" I haven't seen any of my teammates Nishi," Ashley replied softly. " Not since we had gotten separated once entering Regga City."

Nishi looked down at the ground refusing eye contact. " Oh, well I know she's out there…somewhere."

Ashley frowned, just as Lee placed his hand on her shoulder. " Make it out of here alive."

Lee removed his hand and turned walking over to his group. Ashley chuckled and looked back at the twenty-three year old. " You do the same."

Lee nodded as he briefly turned back around. " This is it, our final mission. We can't fail."

* * *

A/N:

First off, I'd like to say that I'm sorry that not many cameos had big parts in this chapter. I promise that in the next chapters you will be mentioned a lot more than you did here. The next couple of chapters are going to take a while for me to write because I have a lot of things to add in them, so they're probably going to be as long as the chapter when PRC is first introduced. Luckily for you all, I'm on vacation right now so will have more time to write and finish this.

The story is coming closer to a close…

Until Next Time!


	13. One Step Closer

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: One Step Closer

* * *

Young Link followed Traiden and Ivory up the set of stairs to the time machine. He was falling behind, trying desperately to keep up with the group. His leg was still in pain, from Phantom Ganon and he was grateful that he didn't have to go with a group where they had to fight. All he had to do was help protect the time machine, which was an easy job for him.

The seven set of stairs that they had to climbed seemed like they had gone on forever, in Young Link's mind. A couple of times he had to stop to rest, but with the help of Traiden and Captain Falcon managed to keep up. Eventually though, he found himself back at the end of the group, gripping tightly onto the railings as they continued up.

As they reached the sixth floor, Young Link felt something in his pocket. He remembered Marth had given him a remote that he found at the campus. The prince believed that it would come to use for them, since they, after all, were going to the time machine. Young Link knew he should tell Traiden about the remote, but he had other things to worry about, like making it one more floor.

Traiden stood in front of the door, leading to the seventh floor. He peeked through the glass on the door, making sure that Link or Ganondorf weren't around. Young Link sighed with relief, when Traiden opened the door, going first. Captain Falcon went next and Young Link followed after him with Ivory at the end.

The hallway was dark, much like the entire building. The only thing heard was their footsteps pounding on the floor. The group stayed close to each other, as Traiden continued to lead the way, since he was the only one who knew the time machine's location. As they had gotten closer to the corner, voices were heard, other than their own.

Young Link felt his heart pick up pace as Traiden peeked his head around the corner. His expression was calm, as he shook his head turning back to the group.

" What is it?" Captain Falcon questioned softly.

" There's two of them," Traiden answered. " Witches."

" _Witches_?" Ivory repeated.

Traiden nodded as Young Link made his way to the corner. He kept his back firmly against the wall and steadily looked down the hallway. Flying around in circles, arguing to each other was none other than TwinRova, the two that Link had to stop during his trip through the Spirit Temple. Before they noticed the young elf watching them, Young Link stepped away turning his attention back to the group.

" I know them." He explained. " The only way to defeat them is by reflecting their attacks at one another."

" That sounds difficult," Ivory commented. " We would need something like…"

" A mirror…" Traiden finished.

Ivory nodded. Captain Falcon scratched his head baffled. " Where are we going to find a mirror?"

Traiden raised his eyebrows. " The bathroom."

Captain Falcon nervously chuckled. " Right, of course."

Young Link sighed as he leaned his back up against the wall. He slid sitting down on the floor, now knowing that Link knows they're here. He set up a trap, and sent TwinRova to find them. It was obvious their mission wasn't going to be easy. The other groups are mostly likely going to have a difficult time as well.

" There was bathroom near the stairs." Ivory pointed out. " Captain Falcon, come with me and we'll go get a mirror."

Captain Falcon's eyes widened. " We're really going to fight these witches?"

" It's only way to the time machine. Obviously they're trying to prevent us from protecting it." Ivory explained, as her and Captain Falcon went back down the hallway.

Young Link watched as they left, leaving him alone with the silent PRC member. He took a deep breath, looking up at Traiden, who quietly returned the gaze.

" You okay?" Traiden crossed his arms.

Young Link nodded. " I will be…"

They both were silent, as TwinRova was heard coming closer to them. Traiden stepped closer to Young Link, keeping his back near the wall. Young Link held his breath, hoping that they weren't going to be discovered, but their luck had ran out once the blue witch spotted them.

Their cover was blown.

* * *

Roy followed the group as they searched City Hall for Ganondorf. They probably had the hardest task, because not only did they have to stop him, but also they had to search for him too. The group stopping Link knew of his location, but Ganondorf wasn't going to stand next to Link. They knew the PRC members and smashers had entered the building, so they separated.

They searched the first two floors and couldn't locate the Gerudo anywhere. It was time to head up to the third and fourth. As they continued up the stairs, Roy stood next to Regii, listening to Bishop complain to Mewtwo how he was going to stop Ganondorf and end the entire thing. Their job was the most important next to protecting the time machine. Ganondorf had controlled Link and from what they had heard Link can't be stopped. The only way to break the curse is to put an end to Ganondorf, which meant they couldn't mess up.

After checking the third floor and finding no signs of Ganondorf, or anyone else for that matter, they headed up the fourth floor. Upon entering the first thing that they had noticed was how soaked the carpets were. Every time someone had stepped down water squished beneath their feet.

Regii and Bishop both headed deeper within the hallway over toward the cafeteria. They stood in front of some broken glass, looking at the large mess inside. Roy and Mewtwo quickly followed the two PRC members. Inside the cafeteria, tables and chairs were knocked over, a small siren was going off in the distance, and a large scaly like body laid lifeless in the middle of it.

Bishop stepped through the broken glass and made his way closer to the body. The other three stood in their positions, looking around the hallway for any signs of Ganondorf. Bishop's mouth slightly hung open as he bent down touching the hard scaly skin, examining how long the dragon was. He looked up at the dragon's face, noticing the two knifes sticking out of it. He made a face, staring into its bright large yellowish red eyes. He waited for some kind of movement, wondering if the dragon is truly deceased. The dragon continued to lay motionless.

A hand touched Bishop's shoulder, causing him to jump startled and violently slap it away. He abruptly turned around, finding Regii standing behind him clutching tightly to his sword. Bishop sighed relieved, and stood waiting until his heart went back to its original pace.

" God! Don't creep on me like that."

" Were you scared?"

Bishop frowned glancing over at Regii. " NO!" He shouted. " Do I look scared?"

Regii ignored his question, walking over to Roy and Mewtwo who finally entered the cafeteria. Mewtwo glided over toward Bishop while Roy continued to look around the trashed cafeteria. He was amazed at the sight of the dragon, wondering how anyone could even battle it here and manage to live. There were no other bodies around, except for the dragon. It was obvious the dragon was dead, but who was responsible? That's what Roy wanted to know.

Roy was about to take a step forward, but Regii abruptly grabbed his cape, pulling him to the ground. Just as the two landed, a large yellow ball of energy collided into the ground near them sending tables and chairs flying in the air. Regii and Roy covered their heads as glass shattered in every direction from tables crashing into them. Mewtwo used his mind powers, and stopped the table that had headed straight for the unprepared Bishop.

Once everything had settled down, Roy stood brushing the glass off of himself. Regii grabbed his sword and stepped back, over toward Mewtwo and Bishop as a figured made his way into the cafeteria from the other side. The figure was Ganondorf, and he held a strong grin on his face, holding his hand out getting prepared for another attack. Once he saw the group getting ready to dodge it, he frowned lowering his hand.

Roy stood with his mouth slightly hanging open as he stared at Ganondorf. He was surely different from ten years ago, though his appearance never changed. This time he could see more anger and power within him. His red eyes burned with fury, and wore a long cape that fell over his shoulders.

" I guess this welcoming party is for me." Ganondorf commented.

" About time we found you!" Bishop spat. " We got a bone to pick with you." Bishop stepped forward about to confront Ganondorf, but Regii abruptly grabbed his partner, pulling him back.

Ganondorf chuckled. " I like your guts, kids. You don't know what I can truly do." Ganondorf looked down at the lifeless body on the ground and frowned. " It's a shame one of your members had finished off my precious dragon. He would have surely been useful in this battle."

" Who?" Bishop questioned.

" Traiden?" Regii guessed.

Ganondorf nodded. He looked down at Roy and Mewtwo, his two old smasher friends from ten years ago. " I guess that princess really did brings friends into the future."

" Why are you doing this?" Roy questioned.

" Because I'm Ganondorf," He answered truthfully. " I'm evil, and I love power."

" What happened to us?" Mewtwo crossed his arms. " Our future selves…"

" You don't need to worry." Ganondorf replied taking out his black sword. " If you guys came for a fight, then let's get this over with." He removed his cape, tossing it to the side. " But you must know…only one of us will make out of this fight. And I don't plan on losing."

* * *

Falco gripped tightly to his gun as they continued up to the flight of stairs to the tenth floor. Their mission was to free Princess Zelda, and they had to head the highest up in City Hall. With the power out and the elevators shut down, heading up ten floors wasn't what Falco had imagined.

By the time they made it to the fifth floor, he was already tired and wanting to stop, but Ashley kept the group going. At least they had the easiest job, from what it seems. All they had to do was free her, but what would they do after that? Falco had to admit; he wasn't up for fighting Link and had wished the group heading in that direction good luck. Ganondorf seemed tough as well, but Link had to be the worst one of them all. He was the top champion in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament two years in a row. If he was that tough as a hero, there was no telling how powerful he would be as a villain.

The group continued their way up with Peach falling behind because of her heels. She gripped tightly onto the railing just so that she didn't fall. Falco found it hard to believe that she could fight in heels, but not make it up a set of stairs. Ashley had led the way, just as they passed the purple seven on the wall, indicating the seventh floor. Falco could see she was getting tired of heading up the stairs, but something kept her going. She was determined to get the job done, but who wouldn't after being kidnapped and tortured. He noticed the many bandages covering her wounds, but showed no sign of weakness.

Nishi, who followed behind him to keep Peach company, had to be tough making it all the way here. Falco knew though she was protected by the PRC members, but heard her reason why she snuck into Regga City from Roy and Mario. She was determined to find her sister, and Falco admired that.

" We're almost there." Ashley explained.

Falco heard Peach chuckle in a sign of relief. " Thank goodness. I was wondering how many more steps we had to take."

" Keep your dress on Peach." Falco commented, getting tired of her complaining.

Once they had reached the tenth floor, Ashley had let the group relax for a brief moment after running up the ten floors. Peach sat down on the ground taking off her heels examining the small red rings around her ankles. Nishi stood by Peach, watching as Falco walked over to the nearest window. He looked out, whistling at how high they were. He could just barely catch a glimpse of the truck that they rode to get here. From up here you can truly see the damages throughout most of the city. It seemed like a huge wasteland, everything was ruined.

" Do you think rescuing Zelda is going to be easy?" Nishi questioned, Ashley who leaned up against the opposite wall.

Ashley shrugged. " I don't really know. If something is preventing us from reaching her, we'll stop it."

Peach placed her shoes back on, but remained sitting on the floor. " Do you really think your mission would turn out like this?"

Ashley shook her head. " To be honest, no."

Nishi looked at the ground. " My sister didn't either. Before she left, she had thought it was going to be an in and out situation."

" I'm sure she's alive. She has the strength and smarts to get out of anything." Ashley encouraged her.

Nishi nodded, and forced a smile speaking softly. " I'm sure of it."

Peach looked at Ashley. " What about your father? Why did he send you on something like this?"

" He didn't." Ashley corrected. " I went on my own."

Falco's eyes widened joining the conversation. " Why the hell would you do that?"

" Because I wanted to prove to him that I could do anything. He never believed me, and wanted me to stay at headquarters being a staff."

Falco smirked. " So you'd rather go on dangerous missions?"

" It wouldn't hurt to experience it, at least once." Ashley replied.

Peach stood to her feet. " Ok, I'm ready."

The group continued to down the dark hallway over toward the room where Princess Zelda was being held. Instead of a room, it was a small closet, but Ashley couldn't remember which one. She began opening doors, but kept on ending up in offices and conference rooms.

As Falco turned the corner, he immediately gasped and jumped back over toward the group. Ashley carefully stepped forward and poked her head around the corner, spotting Phantom Ganon hovering in front of a particular door, the room where Zelda was held. She took a deep breath and turned back to the smashers and Nishi.

" I'm afraid this isn't going to be easy."

" What is it?" Peach questioned.

Nishi bit her lip. " Is it Link?"

Ashley shook her head. " Some sort of phantom looking creature. It's protecting Zelda."

" What are we going to do?" Falco questioned.

Ashley shrugged, unsure. " I don't really know, but we have to defeat it."

* * *

Fox couldn't explain how nervous he was right now, as the group continued toward the main room. With each step they took, they were getting closer to confronting Link, their old friend and yet their enemy as well. He didn't know why him, Marth and Mario had agreed to stop Link. Maybe if they see him, they can figure out why he had changed, or maybe because the three of them were in the top four next to Link, they have a better chance at stopping him.

Fox felt his hand shake as he continued to grip his laser gun. His heart had picked up pace just as they entered the stairways, heading up higher in City Hall. He couldn't tell if Mario or Marth had shared similar emotions as him right now. Mario was always up for danger, so he was used to this. Marth was busy talking to Cecilia so fear, right now, wasn't shown. The two PRC members they were traveling with didn't seem too frightened either, but they were trained for this kind of stuff.

Fox felt like the only one out.

As Lee opened the door leading to their correct floor, Fox loosened up when he noticed how everyone had gotten quiet. Mario didn't look so confident anymore, and Marth's anxiousness had clearly shown, though he tried to cover it up to impress Cecilia.

Fox began slowly down, letting the others get in front of him. Lee had led the way, with Mario following. Fox stood behind Mario and Marth and Cecilia covering the end. Lee had carefully looked into each door they came across with Mario helping. The group's movements became silent, and stealthy. It was obvious they didn't want to be noticed.

At the end of the hallway, before the corner there was a door that was slightly open. Lee motioned the others, pointing to the door and quietly headed over in that direction. He lightly pushed the door open with his fingers tips nodding to the group that this was the room.

Fox gulped and took a deep breath as Mario entered first. Lee followed the short Plumber, and shortly after Fox drew enough courage to finally enter the room. He stood in between Mario and Lee, glancing over at Link who stood in front of the picture window, his long sword in hand. Within the debris of monitors laid Bowser, causing Marth to look away. Fox could tell he hated seeing one of smashers dead, since they were all friends ten years ago.

" About time…" Link explained. " I was waiting for you."

" Link…" Marth called. " I never thought we would have to meet in these circumstances."

Link turned and devilishly grinned, showing off his new, older and darker look. " Neither would I." He steadily made his way over toward, keeping his distance. " It's strange though, seeing you all in your younger forms. When I had finished your older forms off a long time ago."

" What are you talking about?" Fox questioned.

Link chuckled. " Don't you see? I had killed your older forms off over three years ago. If you couldn't stop me then, then there's no way you can stop me now. You're younger, in our weaker forms. Zelda made a mistake sending you here."

" She believed that we could stop you." Mario replied bravely. " And we will Link. We won't give up."

Link laughed shaking his head. " That's what you said three years ago."

Cecilia stepped into the conversation. " Why did you change? Why did you do all of this?"

" Because, I learned the truth."

Lee crossed his arms. " What truth?"

Link sighed deeply. " The truth about how these three feel." He looked at Mario, Marth and Fox. " Ganondorf told me the truth that you guys couldn't stand me. You all hated the fact that I won the tournament two times in a row. You only acted like you appreciated it, but you hated every moment of it."

" What are you talking about?" Mario questioned his voice rising.

Fox shook his head. " Link, we never thought that. We were happy that you won again you're obviously stronger than us. There was nothing we could do about it. Ganondorf lied."

" How could you trust him anyway?" Marth added. " He's your enemy."

Link frowned. " You guys are liars, I could tell how you felt just by your expressions at the dance. You guys even admitted three years ago that you hated the way I took everything, saying the fame had gotten to my head."

Fox was lost for words. He frowned looking at the ground. Lee looked at Link, stepping forward. " Our mission is to stop you, Link. You killed too many lives and completely destroyed what was once a great city."

" You can't stop me. PRC will _never_ succeed." Link emphasized the last couple of words.

" We're here to judge that." Lee commented, calmly.

" I've been just going easy on you this entire time." Link gripped tightly to his sword. " I could have easily killed your two members, who were they…oh, Ashley and Traiden. With the snap of a finger they would have been dead."

Fox looked over at Lee, seeing the sudden anger that built up inside of him. He could tell Lee was trying hard to not to snap and go off, but knew, in Lee's case, it was tempting.

Cecilia looked over at her leader. " Roberts…"

Lee made a face. " You little…"

"—I personally decided to spare their lives, but of course I won't go easy on you guys." Link interrupted.

" Thanks," Mario spat sarcastically.

Link smirked, lunging, ready to strike. " I'm ready when you are."

Marth lifted his sword. " Link, we may not have been able to stop you separately, but together we'll stand a chance."

" I'd like to see that." Link commented, smiling. " But I'd also like to point out…I _never_ lost a battle."

Before anyone could react, Link abruptly leaped forward making the first move.

* * *

A/N:

I think this has to be the best chapter I wrote so far in the story. I'm loving it! Yah, I told you the length was long, the longer the better I guess. I don't really have anything else to say except that there are about four chapters left…ya, about four left. They will be good ones though I promise you! But look on the bright side; at least the story will be finished.

Until Next Time!


	14. Rumble in Regga

Thanks for the reviews!

**Note**: I don't remember which witch in TwinRova was who, but I did remember the names. If I mixed them up, don't hurt me. I tried.

Enjoy the long chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: Rumble in Regga

* * *

Traiden abruptly jumped to the side and grabbed Young Link's arm. He pulled the young elf to his feet, and led him back down the hallway. Young Link looked over his shoulder watching Koume, the blue witch, form a ball of ice from her hands. Young Link tripped over his own feet, falling to the floor causing Traiden to stop and turn back. Traiden frowned looking at the witch steadily head in their direction. She devilishly grinned staring down at the young wounded elf.

Traiden bent down next to Young Link, just as Koume fired the ice ball. Before it had a chance to hit the two, a large bathroom mirror, flew in front of them, causing the ice ball to reflect back toward the ceiling. Koume looked up astonished and quickly flew back over toward her sister.

Traiden grabbed Young Link's arm lifting him off the ground. They both turned their attention behind them, seeing Ivory using her telekinesis powers to lift the mirror in the air. Captain Falcon stood next to her, holding his own small mirror. Before the group had a chance to recover, Koume and her sister Kotake, hurried back down into the hallway, ready to get back into battle.

Ivory stepped forward holding her arms out still using her powers to levitate the mirror. Traiden and Young Link both stepped back protecting themselves behind the mirror. Captain Falcon ran from his spot next to Ivory and headed over toward the two guys in front.

Kotake used her power this time creating a ball of fire. She abruptly fired it, having the fireball hit the mirror and reflect back into the ceiling. Traiden shook his head, looking back at Ivory. She returned the gaze, knowing their problem. The mirror was too large to aim their attacks at each other. They were going to need a smaller mirror, like Captain Falcon's.

Once Kotake had gotten prepared for another fireball, Ivory abruptly lifted the mirror out of the way. The mirror collided into the ceiling, cracking one of the lights and creating a large crack in the mirror. Captain Falcon ran ahead, and got down on one knee aiming the mirror toward Koume, who freely floated around behind her sister. Captain Falcon closed his eyes, feeling the impact of the fireball, watching as it hit Koume. The blue witched screeched, as she floated down to the ground injured.

Young Link quickly ran underneath the flying Kotake, and took out his sword. He had gotten in a few stabs into Koume before she lifted off the ground, with a surprised ice attack. Young Link flew back toward Captain Falcon and Traiden. He shivered, and looked at his sword, noticing the tip frozen with ice.

The same process replayed over again, with Koume firing this time. When Kotake had fallen, Young Link used his now frozen sword hitting the witch with a few attacks before she finally flew back into the air. The group knew that the battle was going to take a while with the same plan. They needed to hurry and defeat these witches before time runs out. They had to protect the time machine, for all they know it could already be destroyed.

" Young Link, give me your sword." Traiden ordered.

Young Link tossed his sword to the PRC member. Without his weapon he was defenseless, and Koume had a perfect shot at him. As Captain Falcon dealt with Kotake, Koume had hit Young Link with a more powerful ball of ice freezing him to the wall. Captain Falcon hurried over to help Young Link, leaving his post as reflecting their attacks. Traiden stepped back closer to Ivory, who had let go of the mirror, letting it hit the floor scattering into a million pieces.

" I know how to defeat the red one," Traiden explained to Ivory softly. He lifted the sword in front of him, just as another attack came in.

" Maybe without the other, they're weaker…" Ivory suggested.

Traiden nodded in response. He abruptly looked over at Captain Falcon who was helping Young Link out of the frozen trap. He noticed the twins focusing their attention on the two smashers. He had to lure them away.

" Use the mirror and reflect the fire attacks there." Traiden pointed to a particular item on the ceiling. Ivory looked up and smiled nodding. She used her powers to lift the small mirror off the ground as Traiden tossed the sword over in the twin's direction. The sword just barely missed Kotake.

" Ah, look sis," Kotake explained to her twin. " The PRC members want to take us on."

" Let's get them over with first." Koume replied.

Traiden smirked when he noticed Kotake charging up to attack first. Just as she fired the ball in his direction, Ivory protected him with the mirror and sent the fireball soaring to the ceiling. They knew the plan had worked, once the sirens on the floor had turned on.

Young Link and Captain Falcon looked up as the emergency sprinklers turned on, creating a wet mess. Kotake shook her head, surprised as she screamed in pain from the water. Koume watched as her sister, steadily lowered to the ground powerless to keep herself up. Traiden took the wet hair out of his face, as Koume looked around at the three who surrounded her. Knowing she was outnumbered, she quickly spun around disappearing, fleeing the scene.

Ivory carefully lowered the mirror to the ground and pulled her now soaked lavender hair behind her, so it was out of her face. Captain Falcon finally managed to break the ice wrapped around Young Link, freeing him from the trap. The two PRC members carefully stepped over the broken glass, over to the smashers.

" Let's head to the time machine." Traiden explained.

" Won't it be messed up from the water?" Young Link questioned.

Traiden didn't answer the elf, and instead led the way over toward the room so they could get out of the water. They ran passed one of the loud sirens on the wall, trying to ignore the loud annoying constant beeping. Traiden located the correct door and opened it letting the others into the dry room first. Once the door had closed, the siren wasn't as loud, but was still easily heard.

Young Link shook his head, and put his sword away that he retrieved. He looked around the room, surprised that no emergency sprinklers were placed in the large closet. With the four of them crowded in the room, it was a little hard to move around, especially with their wet clothes sticking to them, and how messy the room was.

Traiden rubbed his fingers through his hair and brushed it back out of his face as he made his way over toward the time machine. He ignored the uncomfortable feeling of his uniform sticking to his skin, as he bent down picking up the instruction sheet he left on the floor. Once again he had gotten soaked from the emergency sprinklers.

Ivory looked around the room, surprised at how messy everything was. She stepped over the scattered objects finding a spot near the time machine and Traiden where the objects wouldn't bother her. She stood waiting patiently, looking around at the room at Captain Falcon and Young Link who stood quietly, seeming impatient.

" Who messed up the room?" Ivory questioned.

" Ashley." Traiden answered softly keeping his gaze on the sheet.

Captain Falcon chuckled crossing his arms. " That was some good thinking back there. You two must be the brains of the group."

" Brains?" Ivory repeated, a little perplexed. She shook her head. " Clearly, anyone could have thought that."

" It does seem obvious." Young Link added. " But I guess because we were caught up in battle, it didn't appear to us."

" PRC members are trained for this kind of stuff." Ivory replied.

Young Link uncomfortably shifted in his spot. He finally gave in, and sat down on a couple of boxes in the room, trying to ignore the siren ringing in his ears. " So all we do now is wait…"

" You sound as if it's a bad thing." Captain Falcon replied dully.

Ivory slightly smiled looking down at Traiden, who quietly stood off near the time machine, looking at the instructions. " What's wrong?"

Traiden looked over at Ivory, seeing that she was talking to him. He sighed returning his gaze to the sheet, before finally speaking. " The time machine is complete. We're missing the remote."

Young Link snapped into action. " The remote!" He cried happily. He stood to his feet; grabbing the remote that Marth had given him. Showing the item to Traiden caused the PRC member to abruptly react, taking the item, and looking down at the sheet.

" This is it." He looked up at Young Link. " Where did you get this?"

Young Link shrugged. " Marth had it. I think he found it at the campus."

Traiden chuckled as he wiped the remote off, drying it from the water. " The time machine is finally complete."

* * *

It was obvious Ganondorf wasn't going to hesitate. He was going to go full force, and actually kill them, which had frightened Roy. He pictured himself being in the tournament, standing on one side of the stage with Ganondorf on the other. They were getting ready to battle, but this time it was till death. There was no three minutes or losing points if you fall off. This time it was real, and no Master Hand was going to stop the battle.

Ganondorf didn't waste any time and fully charged at the group holding his black sword behind him. His red eyes shined with fury, and a wide devilish grinned was held upon his face. Before he had a chance to attack, the entire group jumped out of the line of fire. Roy leaped over a couple tables and chairs almost losing his balance, but managing to stay to his feet. Mewtwo and Regii both ran toward the same direction, then faced Ganondorf getting prepared. Bishop took out his bow and arrows and ran over toward the counter leaping on top of it.

Ganondorf abruptly stopped and turned around facing the now scattered group. All four of them kept their attention on the Gerudo, their weapons out and ready. The battled seemed outnumbered, four to one, but the group knew Ganondorf had multiple tricks up his sleeve.

Ganondorf twirled his sword into the air and screamed slamming it right into the ground. From the impact, the remaining glass had abruptly shattered, and caused objects closest to him to fly back toward the group. Mewtwo used his mind powers to capture a couple of the tables and send them flying back in Ganondorf's direction. The Pokemon was the first to attack the powerful Gerudo.

While Ganondorf was occupied with the tables, Bishop got an arrow ready and quickly aimed in his direction. He fired the arrow, watching as it soared over toward its target. Ganondorf knocked the tables back and grabbed the arrow just as it came for his head. Bishop's eyes widened as Ganondorf smirked, dropping the arrow to the ground.

" I think it's time to just give it all we got." Regii explained, gripping tightly onto his sword.

Mewtwo nodded, as he looked over at the kitchen. After locating a couple of useful items he lifted them into the air using his powers and looked back at Ganondorf. " Let's do this."

All at once, the group began plummeting Ganondorf with attacks. Regii and Roy both used their swords with up close combat while Mewtwo and Bishop attacked from afar. Bishop continuously fired his arrows, when the time was perfect, while Mewtwo used the dangerous kitchenware as his weapon.

Regii and Roy didn't seem to have much luck up close, and managed to hit Ganondorf a couple of times, leaving small marks and cuts on his arms and face. The Gerudo was perfect, as he continued to block their sword attacks and dodge silverware and arrows.

Ganondorf managed to kick Roy back toward Mewtwo and take the PRC member head on. Regii gripped tightly onto his sword, as he tried hard to keep up with Ganondorf's speed and block his attacks. Mewtwo, Bishop and Roy watched, as Regii and Ganondorf moved about the room, listening to the loud clanking of their swords. As Ganondorf swung his great black sword in horizontally, Regii jumped back over the table and carefully landed on his feet, stepping back toward the group.

Ganondorf stood in his spot, still holding the triumphant devilish grin on his face. He continuously panted, just like Roy and Regii. It was clear he was getting exhausted, but showing any signs of weakness didn't appear just yet.

" This is crazy," Bishop cried, as he stayed in his position on the counter. " What are his weaknesses?"

" I heard it was sword…" Roy explained between pants. Their gazes never left Ganondorf. " A sword Link carries…giving him the title as the Hero of Time…"

" The Master Sword?" Mewtwo questioned. He seemed to be the calmest out of them all.

Regii looked at the Gerudo. " If Link has it then we what else can we do?"

Roy shrugged, as Ganondorf laughed. " You see? You are entering a losing battle. Give up now, and I shall spare you."

Bishop chuckled. " I find that hard to believe. You're forgetting who you're dealing with, Gerudo. I never back out of a fight."

" Then you're just ready to die, I guess." Ganondorf shook his head.

" We're not giving up so easily." Bishop replied, he sounded confident.

Regii nodded agreeing. " We came this far, we're not backing out now."

" Well then, shall we continue?" Ganondorf questioned.

Roy took a deep breath, gripping tightly to his sword. " Fine, lets."

The others watched astonished, as Roy abruptly ran closer to Ganondorf holding his sword out behind him. Roy watched as he came closer to the Gerudo. He imagined himself standing on the stage, waiting for someone to yell for them stop and end the match. But the voice never appeared, and Roy found himself confronting the evil powerful Ganondorf. He held a strong grin, as he blocked Roy's attack, grabbing the unprepared prince by the arm. Roy struggled, but failed to get free. He was greeted by Ganondorf's powerful fist, colliding right into his stomach.

" Roy!"

Regii abruptly ran over to the two, to help the young prince. Before he had a chance to do anything, Ganondorf hit Roy with one of his energy balls sending the injured redhead back toward Mewtwo. Regii stopped and looked back at Roy lying motionless on the ground.

Bishop's eyes widened as he looked over at his partner. " Regii!"

Regii turned his attention back to Ganondorf who suddenly stood next to him. Regii brought his sword in front of him, blocking Ganondorf's attack. It felt like time had stopped as Regii fought with Ganondorf, their swords pressed together tightly. Ganondorf was soon overpowering Regii pushing him to his back. Ganondorf deeply chuckled, knocking the PRC member to his back. Regii held onto his sword, gripping his helmet with his other free hand.

Bishop ran up to Mewtwo who aided Roy, and bent down getting another arrow ready. He steadily aimed it at Ganondorf and wasted no time firing. With Ganondorf being occupied with Regii he failed to respond quickly enough to the arrow. It ended up stabbing him right in his arm. Ganondorf grunted in pain and tended to the arrow, giving Regii enough time to get to his feet and run back over toward the group.

" Is Roy okay?" Regii asked hastily standing next to Bishop, looking down at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo nodded. " He's alive, just unconscious."

" This guy isn't giving up." Bishop explained, anxiousness was heard in his voice.

" We have to keep fighting, Bishop." Regii explained, looking at Ganondorf who quickly recovered. " We must."

Regii couldn't believe what he was saying, but he knew they had no other option. Their job is to locate Ganondorf and finally stop the Gerudo once and for all. There was nothing else they could do, and they never back out of a mission.

Even though, they were entering a losing battle.

* * *

" Nishi, stay here." Ashley ordered.

Nishi nodded, as the three ran from behind the corner over toward Phantom Ganon protecting Princess Zelda. Falco stood closer to the young brunette, taking out his laser gun; abruptly firing at the phantom, while Peach and Ashley attacked Phantom Ganon with up close combat. It was obvious Link was preventing them from doing their jobs; he had to make it difficult. Phantom Ganon didn't seem much of a threat, but the problem was trying to find his weakness and bring him down.

Falco bent down on one knee, keeping his gun aimed at the phantom. With Peach and Ashley fighting up close, it was hard for him to get in an attack. He didn't want to hit the two girls. They managed to keep up with Phantom Ganon, but so far haven't gotten a hit. He kept his spear out, swinging it around, causing Ashley and Peach to dodge it every second.

Eventually Phantom Ganon had gotten off his horse, and began hovering above the ground, using his spear as a weapon. Peach stood on one side of him, while Ashley stayed on the other. While Phantom Ganon dealt with one girl, the other surprised him with a couple of attacks from behind. This had given Falco some chances to nail the phantom with his laser gun.

Phantom Ganon had turned his attention to the PRC member, trying to pin her down since she was a bigger threat. While he was occupied with Ashley, Peach began using special attacks to wear him out. Falco watched, as Phantom Ganon spun around colliding his spear into Peach's side, slamming the mushroom Princess against the wall. Ashley ran over grabbing the spear, trying to pry it out of his hands, but Phantom Ganon slammed Ashley against the opposite wall, keeping the pole pressed against her neck.

Falco and Nishi hurried over to help their friends, once seeing Peach dazed on the ground, and Ashley pinned to the wall being choked. Phantom Ganon turned his attention away from the PRC member and held his hand out toward Falco and Nishi. Falco abruptly stopped once seeing him form a yellow energy ball.

" Look out!"

Falco grabbed Nishi's arm, pulling her out of the line of fire.

" We need Zelda's help." Nishi told Falco, as they recovered from the fall.

Falco agreed and ran over to the door leading to where Zelda is being held captive. Nishi watched Ashley, struggling to get out of the phantom's grasp. Her feet dangled a few feet off the ground, as she gripped tightly to the pole, trying to catch her breath.

" Ashley hold on…" Nishi cried softly.

Falco unlocked the door and swung it open seeing the older twenty-eight year old princess inside. She was sitting on the floor in the corner, looking down at the ground unaware of the bird entering the room. Falco hurried over to the princess's side, and bent down in front of her, surprised to see how different she looked from ten years ago.

" Zelda, we need your help."

Zelda steadily lifted her head, her eyes widened. " Falco…"

Falco held his hand out helping the princess to her feet. Princess Zelda hurried to the hallway where the battled continued and looked over at Phantom Ganon. She took a deep breath, holding her hands up in the air closing her eyes. Phantom Ganon noticed the rescued princess and abruptly let go of Ashley gripping tightly to his spear. He cried angrily, and charged toward the princess, holding his spear out in front of him.

" Zelda!" Falco cried.

Before the phantom even reached Zelda, the room was sent into a bright white light. Falco covered his eyes from the flash, listening carefully to the sudden silence the appeared in the room. Once the white light had diminished, Princess Zelda was still standing in the middle of the hallway, in the same position as before. Phantom Ganon had vanished, along with his horse. Peach slowly recovered in the corner, and Ashley began to cough as she stood to her feet.

Nishi hurried over toward Ashley, while Falco ran to Princess Zelda's aid, as she collapsed on the floor. He caught her before she hit the ground and carefully sat her down, resting her head in his arms. Peach, who had fully recovered from the attack, ran over toward Zelda content to see her old friend.

" Zelda!" Peach bent down next to the princess. " Are you okay?"

Zelda sighed deeply and nodded, with a faint smile. " I'll make it. I'm just a little weak."

Falco chuckled. " A little? You almost passed out."

Zelda softly laughed. " I'm glad to see you again."

" We're here to help," Peach replied softly. " You were the one who sent us here…"

Zelda nodded as Nishi and Ashley made their way over toward the smashers. Nishi stood next to Peach, while Ashley bent down on the other side of Zelda.

" Zelda, thank you for helping us. " Ashley said.

" You guys came to rescue me, it's the least I could do." Zelda explained.

" My name is Ashley, and I'm a member of PRC. I was sent in with a team to come rescue you and stop Link. From what I know, most of my team has been killed. Luckily, another team was sent into Regga City and is here in the building."

" How many of there are you?" Zelda questioned.

" There are about seven of us, eight including Nishi." Ashley answered.

Nishi kindly nodded and smiled. " Hello."

Zelda returned the friendly greeting and looked back at Ashley. " What happened to Link?"

Ashley shrugged. " I am afraid a group was sent to stop him. We don't know of his location right now."

" I do," Zelda replied. " And Ganondorf?"

" Another group was sent after him, Bowser has been killed."

Zelda frowned and pulled away from Falco. Ashley and Falco stood helping the princess to her feet. Zelda took another deep breath, leaning back against the wall for support. She held her head, looking around at the group.

From the expression on her face, Falco knew that something wasn't good. They had completed their mission, and rescue princess Zelda, but what were they going to do next? It was obvious they weren't going to sit around and wait. Their friends were facing two powerful enemies and Falco knew that they had to help them.

" Do you have any idea who is going after Ganondorf?" Zelda looked at Ashley.

Ashley crossed her arms looking over at Peach and Falco. " I know Regii and Bishop were sent on that mission…"

" Mewtwo and Roy went with them as well." Peach finished.

Zelda shook her head. " How good are they in battle?"

" Just the same as us," Ashley replied truthfully. " We were all trained…"

"—We have to help them." Zelda interrupted.

Nishi looked up at Zelda. " Is something wrong?"

" They don't stand a chance against Ganondorf alone, and entering a battle against Link is suicide." Zelda explained.

Falco put his gun away, a little nervous about heading into battle against Ganondorf. " We believed that if we stop Ganondorf then the spell on Link would disappear."

Zelda nodded. " It's the easiest way to stop Link. He's being controlled and if Ganondorf is killed then Link will be freed from his curse."

" So we have to help fight Ganondorf…" Ashley recapped.

Zelda nodded. " The group going against Link has just to stay alive, until Ganondorf is defeated. We must hurry!"

* * *

" I'd like to see that." Link commented, smiling. " But I'd also like to point out…I _never_ lost a battle."

Before anyone could react, Link abruptly leaped forward making the first move.

The large group standing by the door, moved out of the way of Link's surprising attack. Lee and Cecilia both hurried passed the debris of monitors over toward the large desk in front of the picture windows. The three smashers ran to the other side of the room, standing near the small couches and drawers. Link stood in the middle of the two separated groups, and could either go after the two PRC members or the three smashers.

Fox stood in between Marth and Mario with his gun firmly in hands. He had to agree with Link, that the Hylian has never lost a battle. Even though Link had lost a couple in the tournament, it was only by one point—every time. Link had the highest and longest winning streak of any of the other smashers. Fox could easily see why Ganondorf had chosen Link. He was perfect for the job, strength wise. Nobody could beat him in the tournament, which easily meant no one could beat him ten years later.

" Hmm…" Link grinned switching from the smashers to the PRC members. " Which to kill first?"

Mario bravely stepped forward. " Link, this is between us!"

" You're right…" Link explained. " This is between smashers and ex-smasher. I killed you before and I can do it again, this time it would be easier. I'll leave the PRC members for last, because I at least know they'll be a challenge."

" Are you saying we're weak?" Marth questioned.

Link nodded, answering truthfully. " Most likely."

" See, you're taking this to your head." Mario explained.

Fox nudged Mario in the arm. " Stop it!"

" He already knows!" Mario spat. " Why should we continue to lie?" He turned his attention back to Link. " We're not friends anymore."

Link shrugged. " Whatever you say."

Link leaped in the air, landing right in front of the smashers. He swung his sword around almost nailing Mario, but Marth blocked his attack. Fox began firing his weapon, almost wanting to stop. Even though Link was older, and now against them—he was still their friend. Fox knew on the inside, he was still the crazy, strong smasher they remember him as.

Although, looking at the situation now, you couldn't really tell that the four of them used to be great friends. Fox stepped back away from Link and Marth who continued to battle each other, blocking their attacks. Mario began plummeting Link with fireballs, from a distance. Fox stopped firing his weapon, wondering if they were actually doing the right thing. Maybe instead of fighting Link, they find a way to bring his old self back. It might work, at least until the other group defeats Ganondorf.

Link managed to knock the sword out of Marth's hand, sending it back to the middle of the room. Marth was left defenseless, as he watched Link bring his sword in the air. Fox abruptly snapped into action, as he charged at Link, bringing his fist into Link's chest. Link lowered his weapon and stepped back, swinging around surprising Fox with a quick attack. Fox grunted as he flew back to the wall, his back slamming into the hanging shackles.

Mario ran over toward Fox, while Marth grabbed his sword standing near Cecilia and Lee. Link held his stomach as he began to chuckle, looking up at Fox and Mario's direction.

" You know Fox, you were the only one I was truly worried about in the tournament." Link commented. " You came so close to beating me."

Fox took a deep breath shaking his head as Link walked over in their direction. Cecilia walked up to Marth, watching as Link began to take Fox and Mario on. She gripped tightly to her sword, turning back to Lee who patiently watched the battle.

" Roberts! We have to help them." Cecilia explained.

Lee looked down at Cecilia. " We shouldn't interfere."

" What? Roberts, what are you saying?" Cecilia questioned. " They need our help."

Marth looked at Cecilia. " Let us handle this, we want to stop Link ourselves."

Cecilia calmed down, turning her attention to Marth. " I don't want you guys to get hurt."

Link continued to battle Mario and Fox, powering over both of them. His speed was just as quick as Fox, as the two of them continued to battle around the room. Mario abruptly stepped into the battle, but was too slow for Link's speed. Link managed to stab Mario in the stomach, causing time to feel as if it stopped.

Everyone reacted to this, heading over to help the red plumber. Fox and Marth tended to Mario, as the PRC members began taking on Link. Fox looked down at Mario's wound, watching the blood soaking his shirt. Mario coughed as a single tear rolled down.

" Mama mia…am I…going to die?" Mario managed to ask.

Fox shook his head. " No, you'll make it."

" Don't lie to me…" Mario coughed.

Cecilia and Link began fighting in the middle of the room. Their swords clanked loudly in the quiet room as their movement's sped up. Link managed to knock Cecilia's sword out of her hands, knocking her back to the ground. Marth jumped to his feet, and ran over toward Cecilia. Lee ran over toward Link and bent down swinging his feet around, knocking Link to floor. As Link's sword flew up in the air, Lee grabbed it, just as Link recovered to his feet.

Link smirked, and picked Cecilia's sword off the ground. He stepped down on Marth's cape, just as the prince ran passed him, bringing Marth to the ground. Cecilia and Lee both ran in to help the smasher, but Link brought the tip of the sword to Marth's head, forcing his boot down on Marth's back.

" Don't move or I'll kill him!" Link shouted. Cecilia and Lee both reacted to this staying in their spots.

" I hate to say this is it…" Link grinned.

" Link stop!" Fox stood to his feet, standing next to Mario. " Don't kill him."

" Why shouldn't I?" Link questioned. " He'd be the very first smasher I kill." Link looked down at Marth. " I knew Zelda made nothing but a mistake…any last words Marth?"

Marth lifted his head looking over at Cecilia. " Cecilia…"

" Link, put the sword down!" Lee shouted.

" Fine…Roberts…" Link smirked. He lifted the sword above his head. " Say good-bye Marth…"

" Marth!" Cecilia cried.

Marth closed his eyes, just as Link swung down the sword.

* * *

A/N:

Oh god, I'm so bad. Sorry for the wait and sorry for the long chapter. I didn't think it was going to turn out this long. I guess you're going to have to wait and see how everything turns out in the next chapter, where more action will most likely happen. Poor Marth…and poor Roy…and Mario…god everyone is getting hurt in this chapter….

Until Next Time!


	15. Return To Us

Thanks for the reviews

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Return to Us

* * *

Hours seemed to pass by as the group continued to wait with the time machine. They sat in silence, for what seemed like eternity until someone had started a conversation, but eventually the silence returned. Their mission was easy— protect the time machine—but it was also boring in the smashers minds. How could they just sit around, and do nothing while their friends were risking their lives to stop Link and Ganondorf? 

Young Link continued to sit on the box, with his back up against the wall. The siren and sprinklers had finally turned off, but he could still hear the annoying sound in the back of his head. His damp clothes still stuck to him like glue, and his hair stuck out in every direction with his green hat off. He had to be the mostexhausted one of them all. Sitting around doing nothing was not his type of thing. He wanted to at least help out the other groups, even though he was injured.

Around the room, the others sat quietly. Captain Falcon sat next to Young Link on the floor; his back rested up against the wall and he constantly gazed in every direction for anything interesting. At one point he began counting the ceiling tiles, but had stopped after losing concentration. Besides Young Link, he had been starting conversations to get rid of the long dreading silence. He said whatever he thought of, just so that he could hear other voices besides thinking that everyone is muted.

Ivory sat across the room on another small box. She had her legs crossed, her gazed focused at the ground in front of her. Her long lavender hair stuck to her back, half damp and half dry. The sixteen year old had also joined in on conversations with the smashers, and even started conversations of her own.

The PRC member, who had been the quietest of them all, stood near the time machine, twirling the remote in his hands. Ever since Young Link had given it to him, Traiden had never put it down. He listened to their conversations, only speaking when directed to, or if necessary.

Young Link moaned loudly, leaning forward resting his head within his hands. He shook his head, and yawned deeply sitting back looking over at Ivory and Traiden.

" Can we do something now?"

Ivory lifted her head. " Like what?"

" Go out and help the others?"

" Our mission is to stay and protect the time machine." Ivory explained.

" How important is this time machine?" Captain Falcon joined in, looking in Ivory's direction.

Traiden leaned off the wall looking over at the two smashers. " Without it, you won't be able to go home."

" What is there we can do?" Young Link questioned, almost in a whining tone.

" We sit here," Ivory answered.

Traiden sighed softly. As Young Link stood pacing around the room, getting tired of waiting. " This is crazy! I'm tired of waiting. There's no way they can defeat Link, with him having the Master Sword entering that battle is suicide. Besides, Ganondorf can only be defeating with that sword."

Ivory's eyes widened. " What?" She questioned softly.

Young Link nodded. " It's true! The Master Sword is the only way to defeat Ganondorf." Traiden looked over at Young Link, who briefly returned the gaze. He spoke softly now, lowering his tone as if he was disappointed. " Beating them is impossible."

Captain Falcon sighed resting his back looking up at the ceiling. " What if the others are already dead?"

Ivory frowned looking up at Traiden, who had been the quiet ever since the conversation of Link started. He gripped tightly to the remote, looking down at the ground as if thinking. Ivory noticed the look Traiden held. He had figured out something.

" Traiden…"

Traiden reacted to her voice looking over at her. " What if Link didn't have the sword?"

" What?" Young Link questioned perplexed.

" What if Link didn't have the Master Sword?" Traiden asked again. He chuckled softly, handing the remote to Ivory.

Ivory stood watching as Traiden turned on the time machine. Young Link stepped next to Ivory, watching the time machine charge up. The green lights flashed on and off and the large red light above the machine began flashing, spinning around.

Traiden grabbed the wristband and tied it around his wrist. He turned it on, watching the small red light begin to flash there. Everyone was silent, watching as Traiden messed with the controls on the wristband, and then taking the remote and setting them on there.

" Traiden what are you doing?" Ivory questioned.

Traiden handed the remote back to her and pointed to the large red button on top. " Press this, when the green lights on the side turn red."

" What?" Ivory looked up at Traiden. " You're not going through—"

"—Time, yes." Traiden finished. " I'm going in the past, not far through."

" Traiden, what if something happens?" Ivory asked.

" Nothing will happen," Traiden reassured. " Remember, when the green lights turn red, press it. I already have the coordinates set up and everything."

Young Link grabbed the PRC member's arm. " What are you going to do?"

Traiden stepped back and clutching the wristband. " End this battle."

The group watched as Traiden pressed the button on his wristband. The time machine abruptly began to charge up and zap Traiden causing him to vanish. Captain Falcon and Young Link both exchanged glances, baffled at what had just happened.

" What did he say he was going to do?" Captain Falcon questioned.

Young Link smirked looking back at the time machine. " I know…"

Ivory looked over at the guys, before turning back to the time machine. She gripped tightly to the remote, watching for the green lights to turn red. It seemed easy enough, but how long did they have to wait. Traiden was surely in a hurry to go and hopefully he knew how to end the battle.

The room sat in complete silence once more as the group started at the time machine. The lights lit up the room, but they still flashed green. Ivory took a deep breath, her heart jumped at the sound of the power shutting down. Young Link and Captain Falcon both reacted to the time machine, shutting down. The green lights turned off along with the red emergency light at the top. Ivory looked down at the remote, seeing the red power light shut off.

" What's happening?" Young Link questioned trying to turn the power back on.

" I don't know!" Captain Falcon cried. " Ivory, what are we supposed to do?"

Ivory dropped the remote, her eyes widened as she tried to think of something. Everything that Young Link and Captain Falcon were doing wasn't working, and they didn't have enough time to sit and reread the entire instructions. Worse than that, something could have happened to Traiden….

Ivory shook her head," Traiden… what—are we going to do?"

* * *

Mewtwo grabbed Roy's arms and with the help of Bishop the two pulled Roy away from the fight over by the counters. Mewtwo stayed next to Roy, while Bishop leaped back onto the counter getting his arrows ready. In the middle of the room, Regii and Ganondorf continued to battle. 

Regii leaped into the air, dodging Ganondorf's attack. They continued to move around the room, each one keeping up with the other. The battle seemed hopeless, but the PRC member kept on fighting. Their arms were beginning to get tired from the impact of their swords, and soon their movements were slower, but nothing stopped them. After a while most of the tables and chairs were pushed out of the way, leaving a great big space for battling in the center of the cafeteria. The two swordsmen stayed within the battling zone that is until someone had gotten knocked back into the debris.

Bishop aimed his arrow, waiting patiently for Regii to move out of the line of fire. Whenever Regii had gotten knocked back, Mewtwo and Bishop used it to their advantages. Mewtwo would use his powers to soar tables and chairs in Ganondorf's direction while Bishop fired his arrows. He managed to get two shots before Regii jumped back into the fight.

Bishop aimed once more, but abruptly lowered his weapon when he noticed princess Zelda and Ashley in the distance. Mewtwo noticed the group entering the floor, including Regii but he continued to fight Ganondorf not to make it so obvious. Falco, Peach and Nishi all appeared and hurried in their direction.

When Ganondorf noticed the group, he managed to knock Regii to the ground. He lifted his sword in the air, about to swing down and hit the PRC member, but an arrow shot right into his arm. Regii once again took this to his advantage and ran back toward the new group that came.

" What's going on?" Regii questioned out of breath.

Ashley walked up to him. " We're here to help. We rescued Princess Zelda, so now it's time to stop Ganondorf."

Mewtwo looked over in their direction. " We could use the help!" Falco hurried over toward Mewtwo and the unconscious Roy.

Zelda hurried into the battle, using her powers to hold Ganondorf back while Ashley turned to Peach and Nishi. " Peach take Nishi to a safe distance."

Peach nodded. " Right."

" You guys be careful," Nishi called softly, as her and Peach left the cafeteria.

Regii turned back to Ganondorf and ran to Zelda's aid, while Ashley headed over toward Bishop, who was still bending down on the counter. She stopped and looked down at Roy, seeing the young prince unconscious, before turning to Bishop.

" You know we can't defeat him without the Master sword, right?" Bishop questioned.

Ashley looked up at the PRC member. " Yes, but its all luck from here on."

" I hope luck is on our side," Bishop commented. " We're going to need it."

Zelda and Regii both began to double team Ganondorf, each hitting him with their attacks simultaneously. Ganondorf managed to keep up with the two, but had a hard time fighting off both of them. He managed to block most of Regii's attacks, but couldn't prevent Zelda's magic from hitting him. It was clear the Guerdo was getting weaker, but not enough to truly help them.

Ganondorf began to shout, yelling at the top of his lungs as he knocked Regii back toward the tables. He used his sword and reflected Zelda's attack, causing her to soar over toward Ashley and Bishop. Ganondorf began to laugh as Regii abruptly recovered from the fall. Ashley bent down helping the princess to her feet.

" You guys can't beat me!" Ganondorf shouted. " Give up now!"

" We won't fail," Regii explained sternly. He gripped tightly to his sword. " We won't!

Ganondorf shook his head disappointed. " It's a shame your entire trip is going to be a waste. You'll end up just like the other PRC members…dead!"

Zelda shook her head holding her arm in pain. " We…need…the sword…"

Ganondorf's laughter had soon stopped once a circular light appeared in the room. Everyone covered their eyes, as a figure fell from the light. Once landed, the light vanished causing the room to go back to its normal darkened glow. Everyone was surprised to see Traiden stand up from the ground rubbing his head. In his hands was the Master Sword.

" Traiden?" Bishop questioned.

Traiden looked over at everyone before turning his attention to Ganondorf. Ganondorf noticed the sword the PRC member carried, and lifted his hand into the air. He began to charge up an attack, immediately firing in Traiden's direction. Traiden leaped out of the way and rolled on the ground hiding within the piles of tables and chairs.

Ashley ran over toward Traiden, as Regii and Zelda began to battle Ganondorf preventing him from going after the sword. Ashley bent down in front of Traiden and helped the PRC member out of the rubble. Traiden set the sword down, and sat on his knees looking over at Ganondorf.

" I went back in time and grabbed the Master Sword." Traiden explained softly.

Ashley smiled. " Traiden, you're such a genius."

Traiden looked over at Regii. " Regii can use it to put an end to Ganondorf."

Ashley nodded, and stood, hurrying back toward Bishop. Traiden grabbed the sword and steadily followed her. Ganondorf noticed the two, and held his sword out in front of him, using his free hand to aim toward Traiden. He charged up another attack and fired the energy ball in Traiden's direction. Ashley abruptly stopped, noticing the ball and turned pushing Traiden out of the line of fire.

Regii stepped back away from Ganondorf, watching Ashley soar back into the wall. The Master Sword was heard hitting the floor, as Traiden and Bishop hurried over toward Ashley's aid. Princess Zelda forced herself to look away and pay attention to Ganondorf. She took a deep breath lifting her hands in the air as Ganondorf charged at her. She closed her eyes, using her power to lock Ganondorf in seal, only for a brief moment.

" Regii, use the Master Sword!" Zelda cried.

Regii put his sword away and ran over toward the legendary blade on the ground. He gripped onto it tightly running back toward Ganondorf. Tears began rolling down Zelda's cheeks as she let out a scream and fell to the ground feeling powerless. The seal around Ganondorf had vanished as he continued to charge toward the princess. Regii jumped in front of Zelda and bent down holding the sword out in front of him. Instead of grabbing Zelda, Ganondorf ended up landing right on the sword.

The Master Sword went straight through Ganondorf's chest, causing time to feel as if it slowed down. Regii let go of the sword as Ganondorf stood, looking down astonished at the sword going through him. Blood dripped to the floor, and soaked Ganondorf's dark clothes. He opened his mouth to speak, but froze. Regii and Zelda both watched as Ganondorf fell back to the ground, his body laid motionless.

Regii removed his helmet, and laid his back down looking up at the ceiling. He rested for a bit, waiting until he caught his breath and his heartbeat went back to normal. Zelda stood walking over toward Ganondorf, as Peach and Nishi ran back into the room. Mewtwo glided over toward the princess while Falco stayed with Roy watching from his spot.

" Zelda…" Peach called softly.

Zelda wiped her eyes looking over at Peach and warmly smiled. " It's over…"

Peach ran to her friend giving Zelda a hug. Mewtwo shook his head at Ganondorf, and used his powers to lift the sword out of Ganondorf's chest. Nishi hurried to Regii, who continued to lie on his back, and bent down next to him.

" You okay?" Nishi asked, softly.

Regii sat up and nodded. " Yes, I'll make it."

Over in the corner, Bishop and Traiden bent down next to Ashley, who was lying on the ground unconscious. Traiden focused his attention on Ganondorf, while Bishop lifted Ashley into his arms. Ashley groaned as she held her head steadily opening her eyes.

Bishop chuckled shaking his head, as he looked down at Ashley. " You got guts jumping in the line of fire like that…"

" What happened?" Ashley questioned rubbing her eyes.

" Ganondorf's dead," Bishop replied, happiness was heard in his voice. " Regii used the Master Sword."

Traiden looked over at Ashley as she sat up, looking over at Ganondorf's lifeless body. " Thank you."

Ashley looked back at Traiden and smiled. " You saved my life before. I'm repaying the favor."

Traiden nodded, as the three of them stood to their feet heading back over toward the group. Regii stood to his feet and put his helmet back on as Zelda turned back to the PRC members and smashers. Her cheeks were red from the tears and her body was covered incuts and bruises, but a strong smile was still held on her face.

After all they were all happy to say, that they had won.

* * *

" Marth!" 

Marth closed his eyes, just as Link swung down the sword.

" Wait! Link, I'm sorry!" Marth cried.

Link abruptly stopped, the sword just inches above Marth's head. Marth opened his eyes, when he noticed he wasn't dead or in treacherous pain. The room sat in silence, everyone was afraid to move because their movements could cost Marth his life. Link stood with his foot still pressed against Marth's back, he stared down at the prince, thinking about what he had said.

" You're what?"

Marth let out a deep sigh. " I'm sorry…so sorry for everything."

Link raised an eyebrow. He lifted the sword away from Marth's head, feeling the prince loosen up. Fox stayed next to the wounded Mario, noticing the change in Link. Maybe all they had to do was apologize for what happened—they probably needed to prove to Link that they didn't mean anything they said.

" I'm sorry too, Link." Fox apologized. Link turned his attention to the young fox. " What I had said at the dance, I never meant to say it. I was just a little upset for losing again, but—"

" You guys apologize now?" Link questioned, hidden anger was heard in his voice. " Heh, you guys are pathetic."

" What you do want from us, Link?" Fox asked.

Link smirked looking back down at Marth. " I want your lives!"

Marth closed his eyes again, once seeing the sword above his head. Cecilia and Lee both ran toward Link this time, but before they could reach him a bright light filled the room and a great gust of wind pushed the two PRC members back. Fox fell back toward Mario, quickly recovering when the light diminished.

Everyone turned toward Link and Marth. Their astonished expressions were shown on their faces. Link stood with the sword above his head, he's looking down at Marth who is pinned to the ground. Marth opens his eyes once more, and looks up at Link. Link's eyes are widened with fear and bewilderment. He swallows and looks around at the room, at the others staring.

Marth takes this to his advantage when he noticed Link's foot loosen up. He knocked Link off of him standing to his feet as Link flipped to the ground. Cecilia's sword flies into the air and slices right through Link's hand. Marth looks back at Link, seeing the Hylian cry out in pain.

Everyone steps back, away from Link as he sits up removing the sword from his hand. Blood splatters on the ground as Link drops the sword looking at everyone. Fox frowned noticing the sudden change in Link. He didn't seem like he was out to kill anymore, now he looks frightened. Was the light the end of the spell? Did it signify that Ganondorf's curse upon Link had vanished?

" Link?"

Link looked over at Fox. " What's going on?" His lip trembles as his blood continues to roll down his arm. " Where am I?"

Cecilia walks up to Marth. " Are you kidding me right now?"

Link briefly looks at Cecilia then to Lee who kept his distance behind him. " Who are you two? Where am I? Will someone answer me?"

" Link…" Marth called, softly. " What's wrong with you? You just tried to kill me?"

Link's eyes widened as he shook his head. " Marth…why would I…?"

Mario coughed, trying to sit up, but Fox told the plumber to remain on the ground. Mario grabbed Fox's arm looking down at the Hylian who sat on his knees in the middle of the room. " Is he back to normal?"

Lee tossed the sword he held onto aside and walked down to Link. " There's only one way to find out."

The PRC member grabbed Link's tunic and pulled him to his feet. Link stood facing Lee, still holding onto his hand to stop the blood from creating a mess. Lee stepped back and crossed his arms, waiting for something to happen, but Link only returned the gaze.

" What do you last remember?" Lee questioned.

Link shrugged. " Who are you?"

" My name is Lee!" Lee abruptly answered getting annoyed from being asked the same question. " Link, can you tell me what year it is?"

" 2000."

Lee frowned shaking his head. " Link, 2000 was ten years ago."

Link raised an eyebrow perplexed. " What?"

Before anything else could have been said, the front doors opened and Princess Zelda stepped into the room. She looked around at the group before turning her attention to Link. Princess Zelda smiled and ran passed Cecilia and Marth over toward the Hylian.

" Link!"

Link reacted to her voice and turned around surprised to be embraced. Zelda began to cry within Link's arms, causing him to comfort her. Lee walked passed the two, over toward the door as Ashley, Regii, Nishi, Falco and Mewtwo stepped into the room. Falco and Mewtwo ran over toward Fox who was aiding Mario.

" What happened?" Falco questioned bending down on the other side of Mario.

" Take a guess," Fox replied. " Link."

Mewtwo glided over to them, looking down at Mario. " We have to save him."

Zelda hurried over toward the group, once noticing the injured red plumber. Fox and Falco both stepped back giving the princess some room. Zelda stood in front of Mario and lifted her arms in the air. She began torecite something to herself, speaking softly so that only she could hear. A yellow light shined down on Mario, healing his wounds. His cut soon vanished.

Mario eyes widened as he sat up, feeling his stomach. He sighed relief and smiled looking up at Zelda. " You healed me…"

Zelda politely smiled and nodded. " You guys helped save Link, I am truly grateful for everything you guys had done."

" Since Link has returned to normal, what do we do now?" Falco questioned the princess.

Zelda frowned looking down at the ground. " You guys must return home…it's not over yet…"

" What happened?" Lee questioned, as he walked up to the two PRC members and Nishi.

Regii lifted up the Master Sword. " Ganondorf is dead."

Lee looked at the sword then turned to Ashley, who watched Marth and Cecilia embraced in a hug. " You okay?"

Ashley lifted her eyes to Lee and smiled. " I'm fine…"

" Where's Bishop?" Lee questioned Regii, but still paid attention to Ashley.

Regii lowered the sword. " Bishop is helping Roy, Traiden went back to the time machine."

Lee turned to Regii. " Traiden?"

" He's used the time machine to bring us the Master Sword…" Regii explained. " It seems he thought of a way to help us."

Nishi who was busy watching the smashers looked up at Lee and Regii. " Is everything over now?"

Lee crossed his arms and shook his head. " Not quite."

" What you do mean?" Regii questioned.

Lee turned to the smashers who crowded around Mario, rejoicing from the victorious win. " The smashers now have to do their part."

* * *

A/N: 

Sorry for the long wait, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I don't have much to say except that yes it's a really long chapter but I can tell the readers enjoy it. Um, I'm reaching for a goal of at least 100 reviews by the time the story is finished. I don't know if it will happen or not, just because the story is almost complete. I'll try to update as soon as I can and since the weekend is basically here, hopefully I can complete that. I guess it all turns out good in the end….for now…

Until Next Time!


	16. Last Minute Wrap Ups

Thanks for the reviews!

**Note: **This is the last chapter featuring cameos, yes, so sad…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Last Minute Wrap Ups

* * *

Fox stood with Falco, Roy, and Captain Falcon listening quietly to all of the conversations generating around him. Everyone stood in the hallway, in front of the room where the time machine is held. They had to wait for the PRC members to finish figuring out what went wrong , so it doesn't shut down again. Since there were a lot of people already crammed in the room, most of the smashers and a couple of PRC members waited in the hallway.

Fox still couldn't believe that they had completed the mission. Link was finally back to normal, rejoicing with Zelda and Young Link who had told him everything that happened. All of this happened in one night, when they really went ten years into the future. Their adventure was coming to an end, and now the smashers had to do their part. They must go back in time and prevent Ganondorf from controlling Link. Once that happens, Regga City will have a peaceful normal future, with no one in control.

Roy and Falco began talking about how things are surely going to change from here on and how Roy had missed the entire battle, because he was unconscious. Fox had to agree with them. He actually enjoyed traveling around Regga City with the PRC members. Even though there were near death moments, they all worked together and ended up finishing off Ganondorf and Bowser. Of course when they head back to the past, the two smashers will be alive, but not as powerful.

Captain Falcon walked up to Fox, and placed his hand on his shoulder, congratulating him on the victorious win. Fox accepted the compliment, but knew that every single one of them worked as a team. They had put their power together and their minds and found away to end up as heroes.

Lee came out of the room where the time machine was held. He looked around at the separate groups crowding the hallways and headed over toward his partners in the corner. Fox and Captain Falcon silently watched them as Lee began speaking to Regii, Ashley and Bishop. Fox could tell by the PRC members expressions, the time machine was ready.

It was time for them to head home.

Zelda and Link both walked over toward the PRC members. After exchanging a few words, the two older smashers walked back to the middle of the hallway.

" It seems the time machine is ready," Zelda explained softly to all of the smashers who suddenly quieted down.

" We're going to send you guys back to your original time, so you can prevent this from happening…" Link added. " Make it so that…" He paused for a moment, speaking softly. " I don't go with Ganondorf."

" Since we know where to go now…" Young Link explained. " It's just a matter of getting there in time."

" Before you all go…" Zelda blurted out softly. " I just wanted say, thank you all so much."

Peach crossed her arms, a little perplexed. " We should be thanking you, Zelda. You were the one who brought us here."

Zelda smiled and nodded. " I guess you're right."

Ashley walked closer to the large group of smashers. " I want to thank you guys as well. All of you were really a great help to us."

" We had fun," Roy explained with a nod.

Lee crossed his arms. " Thanks for the help."

Regii leaned back on the wall. " We couldn't have gotten this far without you."

" Yeah, I agree. It was fun, we worked as a team." Bishop added.

Nishi walked out from the group of smashers over toward the PRC members. She slightly smiled, standing in between Regii and Ashley. " Thank you, so much."

" Are you all ready?" Zelda questioned.

The group of smashers nodded talking all at once. Roy was silent looking around at the large group before realizing one of them was missing. " Wait! Where's Marth?"

" So I guess you have to leave now…" Cecilia explained softly, as her and Marth walked back toward the others waiting at the end of the hallway.

Marth frowned and nodded. He sighed deeply and lifted his head looking up ahead at the group talking to each other. He was happy that their journey was over, and that the smashers had won, but he wasn't happy about leaving.

" I don't really want to go…" Marth replied softly.

" You have to…" Cecilia pressured. " Marth, you must."

Marth took a deep breath and nodded, looking up at Cecilia. They both faced each other, silent and lost in thought. Even though this wasn't where the prince belonged, he wanted to stay. He had to admit he had some attraction to Cecilia, that his friends could easily notice. They went through everything together, through all the danger and the entire trip across Regga City. They stood by each other's side.

The prince could tell the others were getting impatient, so he had to quickly say his good-byes to Cecilia. He stepped forward and pulled Cecilia close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Just like in a chain reaction, Cecilia threw her arms around Marth's neck, returning the tight embrace. They both felt curious eyes watching them, but what the others thought, didn't matter to them.

" Good-bye Cecilia…" Marth closed his eyes, hearing the hurt within his voice.

" Bye, Marth…" Cecilia replied. She was the one who forced herself to pull away, and walk over to her group of partners.

Marth dropped his arms to the side, and steadily followed her over toward the group of smashers.

" You ready, Marth?" Roy questioned.

Marth lifted his head to the young prince and forced a smile. " Yes."

The door opened, and Ivory stepped out ordering the group of smashers to pile up inside. The PRC members, along with Zelda and Link waited outside in the hallway, after saying their final good-byes. Once the door had closed, they all knew it would be the last time they would see their PRC friends.

Traiden and Ivory were the only ones in the crowded room other than the group of smashers. The smashers found it uncomfortable, but had to manage to stay this way, until they were transported back to the past. Marth, Fox, Mario and Young Link began helping Traiden and Ivory with the last bit of work. With the others chattering and pushing and shoving, getting things done seemed impossible, but they somehow managed.

Traiden picked up the remote, staying next to the time machine while Ivory tied the wristband around Mario's wrist. She smiled and stepped back next to Traiden, who patiently waited for the group to quiet down.

" You guys ready?" Traiden called. The smashers nodded in response. " You will all be transported to the night of the dance, a little bit before you all were sent here. Since Mario holds the wristband everyone has to be connected to him. Everyone should lock arms."

As if ordered, three smashers grabbed a hold of Mario, while everyone else grabbed them. Pretty soon, everyone in the room was touching someone else, besides the two PRC members.

" Will we have enough time?" Mewtwo's voice came out of nowhere.

Traiden nodded. " You should if you act quickly."

" What about the wristband?" Mario lowered his head, studying the band carefully.

Ivory warmly smiled. " It will disappear once you stop Link from going with Ganondorf. It will prove that Regga City's future is back to normal." She paused for a moment, before continuing. This time, she spoke softly. " Thank you all so much."

Traiden lowered the remote to his side after turning the time machine on. He looked over at the large group of smashers one last time and smiled, nodding to Mario. " Good-luck."

Mario looked down at the wristband and abruptly touched the button on the side. The time machine began charging up, causing Traiden and Ivory to step aside. Once the time machine had zapped Mario, all of the smashers began to light up, before they finally vanished being sent into darkness.

* * *

" Mario?"

Mario blinked, and shook his head looking into his brother's face who sat across from him. The red plumber frowned and looked away from Luigi's confused stare studying his surroundings. He found himself in the dinning hall of the campus, at the dance. He was sitting at a table with Luigi, Doctor Mario and Peach who shared the same similar expression with Luigi.

" Mario, what's your problem?" Luigi questioned again.

Mario lifted his eyebrows wondering what happened. Everyone was scattered around the dinning hall, dancing, eating, and talking like nothing had happened. Mario stood, pushing his chair out from underneath him and rubbed his head. His eyes widened as he glared at his arm, around his wrist was the time machine's wristband.

The time machine had actually worked. Mario, and all of his friends were sent back to their original time period, before the incident had happened that caused Regga City a miserable future. He needed to act fast, before it was too late. He doesn't know much time he has, so needs to find Link and Ganondorf quick.

Before Mario had a chance to react, Marth ran up to him. The prince explained to Mario that Fox had gone already to look for Link. The two smashers teamed up and left the dinning hall, out into the hallways where the dorms were. They abruptly ran down the hallways searching for anyone who might know where Link, Ganondorf or Fox had gone.

Luckily, the two located the small group outside, in the middle of the campus near the small park and garden. Fox already confronted the group, but wasn't having any luck. Ganondorf and Bowser were both there leading Link and Zelda away as the two hurried over toward them. Mario felt sick to his stomach seeing his two enemies alive. Link and Zelda were all dressed up for the dance. The Hero of Time still wore his golden crown proving his success in the tournament.

" Link! Stop!" Mario shouted.

Link abruptly stopped and turned raising an eyebrow turning to the two smashers running up to him. " What's with you guys? Fox was telling me to stop as well. What's going on?"

" Don't go with Ganondorf!" Marth snapped, turning his attention to the Guerdo who seemed anxious that his cover was blown.

" Go where?" Link asked, switching glances from them to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf abruptly shook his head stepping closer to Link, trying to persuade him to leave. " Don't listen to them, follow me--"

" We know what's going to happen." Fox explained interrupting. His eyebrows arched in fury, as he turned to Ganondorf. " We know what's Ganondorf planning. He's going to control you!"

Ganondorf's eyes widened. " What?"

Bowser panicked, and shook his head. " Our cover is blown!"

" Shut the _hell_ up!" Ganondorf snapped, raising his hand almost to strike at the turtle. He calmed down, looking back at the three smashers who arrived. " How do you know?"

It was silent for a moment, as the three smashers looked at each other. Should they try to explain their reason, or come up with something easier and believable? Time travel, PRC members, Link turning evil…no one will probably believe them.

Fox was the one who stepped up first, thinking of something to say. " Let's just say we went through it all." He smirked and turned to Link. " Link, it's time to take pictures anyway. Master Hand is looking for you."

Link nodded and took Zelda's hand. " Let's go Zel, we're missing the party."

Mario watched as Link and Zelda both walked away from Ganondorf, heading back inside to the dance. It was finally over…and now he felt like rejoicing. They managed to go through time, stop three powerful smashers and save Regga City…or more importantly the world. With the help of old friends, and new ones as well, they managed to triumph over evil. The tournament would never compare to the wild adventure they had gone through.

Marth crossed his arms looking over at Ganondorf and Bowser, taunting them. " You guys failed."

" How did you know?" Ganondorf demanded, his hands rolled into fists.

" We're helping our friend," Mario replied, his voice slowly trailed off, as he noticed the heated Guerdo. "…Making sure he stays the way he is."

" You guys don't even like him!" Ganondorf shouted.

Fox shook his head. " We may have said some rude things, but thanks to you, we know now, it was wrong."

" I won't let you three ruin my plan!" Ganondorf charged for the three leaping forward.

The smashers jumped to the side, getting out of the way of Ganondorf's attack. Bowser frowned and stepped back. He kept his distance nervously watching them. Ganondorf ran over toward Fox, holding his hands out in front of him. Marth jumped in the line of attack protecting the young Fox, but Ganondorf violently shoved him to the side. Before Fox could react, Ganondorf grabbed Fox's neck, lifting the smasher off the ground.

" Ganondorf! What the hell is going on?" A voice boomed from behind them.

Everyone turned their attention to Master Hand who headed out onto the campus. Link and Zelda both stood by the door, watching excitedly as Master Hand broke up the battle.

" Master Hand…" Fox gasped.

Ganondorf released his grip on Fox, dropping him to the ground. Fox held his neck running over toward Marth and Mario, watching Master Hand yell at Ganondorf for starting a battle on campus territory.

" You know better! I don't want to see this again! You are expelled from the **_REST_** of the dance, I better **_NOT_** see you there again!"

Ganondorf frowned, his striking red eyes turned to the group of smashers, who were safely behind Master Hand. He sighed irritated and turned walking away with Bowser abruptly following. Master Hand waited until Ganondorf and Bowser were out of sight, before silently walking by the three smashers over toward Link and Zelda.

Mario chuckled and smirked nodding at this two friends. His eyes suddenly widened as he looked down at his arm. " Guys look!"

Marth and Fox both turned following Mario's gaze. They all watched amazed, knowing that all of their hard work has come to end. They traveled great distances through time, and saved the world. They were finally able to relax, and finish their last day in the tournament in peace. For tomorrow they all were heading home.

" It's finally over…" Mario let out a relieving sigh.

The future was saved, and all the proof they needed was right in front of them. The wristband had finally disappeared.

* * *

A/N:

Hopefully this chapter turned out well, at first I wasn't happy, but after re-reading it, I'm pleased. Yes, like I had said before this is the last chapter featuring cameos. I thank all of the cameos now, for wanting to be apart of the story and letting me use their characters or themselves. I had a very fun and exciting time doing this story and…god what am I saying? There's one more chapter left, so look out for the last chapter.

Until Next Time!


	17. Deja vu

Thanks for the reviews! I think I made it to 100 reviews! Yah!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Deja vu

* * *

Fox took a deep breath and relaxed back in his chair, listening to the soft ballad play within his head. He sat at one of the tables, with Marth, Mario and Link. They had just finished getting their pictures taken, which turned out a lot better than he thought they would. It was now the time to just sit back and relax, for their adventure and time at the tournament was over.

Fox took a sip of his drink and c arefully sat it down in front of him. He listened to Link and Mario begin a conversation about the incident with Ganondorf and Bowser. Marth, who position himself across from Fox, miserably looked down at his half full glass of water. Fox slightly sat up in his chair, carefully watching the prince's expression.

He could easily tell what Marth was thinking about. It was Cecilia, and Fox felt bad that Marth and her had to part. Everyone had noticed the bond that the two shared and developed during their time in the future. They also knew the relationship wouldn't last. Marth lived in a completely different time period than the PRC member. Right now, she was only seven years old.

Fox frowned and rested his elbows on the table, trying to think of something to say to cheer his friend up. Everything he thought of was obvious. He couldn't think of anything else to say except, ' the relationship wasn't going to last' or 'at least she will grow up in a peaceful future' or even 'you did what was right….' Fox didn't want to upset the prince anymore, or sound impolite.

" You okay Marth?" Fox questioned. Marth lifted his head, turning his attention to Fox's direction. He steadily nodded, staying silent. " It was obvious, it wasn't going to last."

" I know." Marth replied shortly. " I tried to force myself not to get involved."

Fox nodded. " I understand."

Marth suddenly smirked as if thinking of something funny. " At least I got to meet her, you know?"

Fox smiled. " I'm happy for you."

Link took a deep breath and leaned forward, looking down at the table. He took off his crown and sat it in the middle of the table, rubbing his fingers through his blonde hair. " So…" He paused looking up at the three smashers sitting around him. " If what you guys had told me was true…then I want to thank you."

Mario frowned baffled. " Why are you thanking us?"

" Because you guys not only risked your lives to save the future, but to make

sure I stayed the way I am." Link replied.

Fox nodded. " You're our friend Link."

Link smiled. " Yes, you guys are the best friends I could ever have."

Marth and Mario both smiled, as the table returned to silence. Eventually Link had left the group to go dance with Zelda, while Marth looked for Roy. Once Mario had joined Luigi and Peach on the dance floor, Fox had sat alone at the table watching everyone.

Fox looked down at the golden crown on the table, and glanced at his reflection. Ever since he entered the tournament he always wondered what it would be like to wear the crown, to where the item that proved you were champion of the tournament. He had his chance to wear the crown, but knew only Link deserved to have it. He was the true champion of the tournament, and Fox had to admit he liked this Link better than anything else.

Going through time to save the future and Link…Fox knew it was worth it.

The dance was finally coming to an end, as most of the smashers had left to head back to their dorms. Fox stood from the chair, and pushed it out from underneath him. Marth and Mario ran back to the young fox explaining that Master Hand was talking to someone wearing a PRC uniform.

Fox immediately looked over by the entrance to the dinning hall and saw Master Hand speaking with a tall muscular dark skinned man. As the trio headed over toward them, they had gotten a better view of the man. He looked like he was in his late twenties and his short black hair was well cut. His light brown eyes seemed to have a shimmer in them and his posture was perfect.

Master Hand noticed the three smashers and stepped aside introducing them to the man. " Hey guys, didn't know you were still here. This is Michael Smith, his older brother is founder and leader of an organization called--"

" PRC…" Fox interrupted, finishing Master Hand's sentence.

Michael politely smiled and nodded. " That's right. How did you know?"

Fox shrugged and faintly chuckled. " Lucky guess."

Master Hand nodded. " He just stopped by to see the campus. He's interested in how things run around here." Master Hand turned his attention to Michael implying this to him. " Mario, Fox and Marth had ranked in the top four of the tournament, out of twenty-five smashers."

" Top four, huh?" Michael crossed his arms looking back down at the smashers. " Congratulations, then."

Mario and Marth thanked Michael, but Fox stayed silent still surprised that he had met Michael Smith. He remembered hearing about him when Ivory was explaining to them about how she joined PRC. Michael was a chief then, and is Ashley's uncle, not to mention second in command in PRC.

" Michael, I have a question." Fox began, steadily.

Michael looked at Fox and lifted his head. " Yes?"

" Do you have a niece named Ashley?"

Michael was silent as his eyes widened. He chuckled and nodded almost shocked that Fox had known. " Yes, I do. How did you know her?"

Marth and Mario both looked at Fox. " I--I, well I just do…" Fox replied.

" She's with her father right now." Michael explained. " Her tenth birthday is coming up, soon."

Marth frowned, lowering his head. " Tenth…"

Michael nodded. " Yep."

Master Hand abruptly stepped into the conversation. " Well, we must be going. There's still more I must show Mr. Smith."

Michael nodded turning his attention back to the smashers. " It was nice meeting you three."

" It was nice meeting you too," Marth replied shaking Michael's hand.

After shaking Fox and Mario's hand, Michael and Master Hand left the dinning hall. Marth crossed his arms turning to Mario and Fox, surprised at what just happened. It had to be a coincidence that after teaming up with PRC, they ended up meeting the second in command.

" Wow, that's was strange."

Mario agreed. " So Ashley's only nine, now…"

Fox lifted his head to the doorway where Master Hand and Michael left. " We're ten years in the past, remember?"

Mario nodded, and turned about to walk away. " Yea, I know, it's still strange…" his voice trailed off as he went to rejoin Peach.

Fox turned and looked at Marth, whose saddened emotion returned. Fox touched Marth's shoulder in sympathy and smiled. Marth returned the smile and nodded before turning and walking away.

Fox took a deep breath and slowly headed over toward the door. The dance was over, but a few smashers remained. Fox was exhausted, and was ready to head to bed, but turned and glanced at the dinning hall one last time. Tomorrow, he and Falco had to return back to their home until next year, when the next tournament starts.

Eventually they would all move on from what happened tonight, but would never forget it. He knew now, that Link would finally stay the same, and Marth would move on from the pain of losing Cecilia. He also knew that Regga City had a future worth waiting for, and he couldn't wait to come back in ten years to see how it turns out.

The future for now remains unknown, but one thing was for sure, maybe the smashers and the PRC members paths…will cross once again….

* * *

A/N: 

Yes, a short chapter, and yes the story is finally over! Woohoo! Let's party now! I'm so happy about finishing the story, since I have another one out of the way…um…okay now moving on.

THANK YOU, all of the cameos for wanting to be in the story and helping me create this story. Thank you, RoyalFanatic, Royal Kenya, Traiden, R.S Lee, Regii, Clockwerk Crow and KuroNeko1492. I had a wonderful time with the story!

Now about the sequel, yes…I will be doing another story but it's not going to be a sequel. It's going to be a story based off of a Distance Through Time. Cameos, will be in it which leaves me to this question: Do the seven cameos that were apart of the story want to be in the next one? All you have to do is give me a yes or no in a review or PM or whatever. I will start the next story once I get everyone's approval, so look out for it coming soon! (Also, I will add a maximum of three new cameos in the next story, but I won't be accepting anything until after the first chapter is up.)

I guess that's all I have to say…

Until Next Time!


End file.
